


Kindred Spirits

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: Alex and Lena come to realize that they have a whole lot in common.  They form a friendship while working together and sharing so much of their lives.  They both love Kara.  They both miss Sam and Ruby.  They work together at the DEO.  There is the little problem that Lena doesn't know about Kara being Supergirl... this is how I wish season 4 would go...





	1. Lena makes a change

Lena saw her phone light up again with a call from James. She felt guilty for ignoring his last couple of calls and texts so she picked up.

“Hi, James,” she said.

“Lena, finally” he replied, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Lena said, “I just get wrapped up when I’m working. I’m sorry I haven’t gotten back to you.”

“I hope you remembered dinner tonight,” James said happily. 

Lena rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath. She had forgotten entirely and was in no mood to go out but she had committed.

“I’m just running a little late,” Lena said, “Maybe we could just order in.” She heard James sigh.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he said, “My place or yours?”

“I’ll come to you and I’ll bring the food,” Lena said, trying to sound upbeat.

“Ok, I’ll see you soon,” James said.

Eve was sitting at her station just a few feet from Lena. She couldn’t help but overhear the phone call. She thought for a moment before she decided she needed to say something.

“Ms. Luthor?” Eve chirped.

“Yes, Eve,” Lena said as she spun her stool to face her.

“I didn’t mean to listen in or anything,” Eve said, pausing.

“Just spit it out, Eve,” Lena said, “And for the love of god please call me Lena – the two of us are stuck down here for hours on end together.”

“Um, ok Lena,” she stammered, “Anyhoo, the thing is, I just feel like maybe you and James seem like an odd match?”

“Is that a question, Eve?” Lena asked, “Or do you have an opinion on the matter?”

“Look, it’s not that I’m an expert or anything,” Eve started and Lena motioned for her to get on with it, “It’s just that when you really like someone you’re happy to see the phone light up with their name, even when you’re busy. You and I have been in this basement together quite a bit and I see how when you get really stressed you never turn to him. He has to call like twenty times to get your attention – sometimes he even has to show up.”

Eve paused so Lena interjected, “You’re kind of making me feel like a jerk, Eve.”

“No, I don’t mean to, Lena,” Eve said gently. She stood up and walked closer to Lena, “I just don’t think James gives you the feels and I think if you keep dragging it out it’s only gonna get worse. He’s a great guy and all but you both deserve something more.”

Lena sighed, “I need to get going.”

“Are you mad at me?” Eve asked worriedly.

“No, Eve, I’m not mad,” Lena said, “I appreciate your honesty.”

************************

Lena pulled up to James apartment with a bag of Chinese food. She walked to the door slowly. She rarely got nervous but she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She hated hurting anyone and James was a good man but it was time to end their relationship. She knew it before Eve said anything but it made it worse that it was so obvious. She knocked on the door and he answered quickly. He looked just as forlorn as she felt.

“Hey, come on in,” James said.

“I brought Chinese,” she said, not looking him in the eye. She didn’t know whether it was worse to eat with him first or just get it over with.

“Lena, we need to talk,” he said. Lena looked at him and sighed. He motioned for her to sit down at the table and he sat across from her. “I don’t think things are right between us and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do about it, James,” Lena answered softly.

“You know, Lena, you have always been there for me. When everything went down with guardian you supported me and I’m grateful for that,” James said, “But it’s like I have to beg you to let me be there for you. I don’t know what I’ve done wrong.”

“Oh, James, you haven’t done anything wrong,” Lena said, “You are a wonderful man and I don’t think I could have survived the last couple of months without you. I wish I could feel differently, I really do.” Lena paused to gather her courage before she continued softly, “but I just don’t think that you and I are meant to be together. I’m sorry, you deserve better.”

James sat quietly for a moment before he spoke again, “Lena, I don’t want things to be awkward between us. We still need to work together and I would like us to be friends.”

“God, why are you so good?” Lena said, her eyes tearing up.

“It’s ok and you’re right, I do deserve better,” he said, smiling widely and winking. Lena laughed. “Do you want to eat Chinese?”

“No, my stomach was in knots all the way over here,” Lena said sighing, “I just want to go home and crawl into bed.” She stood up and walked toward the door. They gave each other a hug before she turned and left his apartment.

************************

The following day Lena worked through stacks of papers and emails at L-Corp. She was so busy that she skipped lunch and she was still 15 minutes late when she walked into the DEO for a meeting with Brainy. They were working together on trying to figure out exactly what to do with the Kryptonian black rock. Lena wasn’t surprised that she didn’t immediately understand the test results coming from their experiments but she was concerned that Brainy couldn’t figure it out. She stopped at the vending machine and grabbed a granola bar on the way to the meeting. Two hours later they decided to call it a day and she stood at the counter in the lab stretching her neck.

“Hey, Lena,” Alex said as she stuck her head into the lab, “I didn’t know you were still here.” Lena turned around and saw a very tired looking Alex standing at the door.

“I’m getting ready to leave now,” Lena said, “I’ll get you a report tomorrow but the short story is that we have no idea what the fuck we’re doing.” Alex laughed and walked further into the lab.

“That makes two of us,” Alex said, “Running this place is a whole lot harder than I thought it would be. I have no idea how you own two companies and still help out around here.”

“I’m like Supergirl, but nicer,” Lena replied sarcastically. 

Alex smirked at Lena, “I need a drink. You wanna go get a drink?”

“That’s the best offer I’ve had in a long time,” Lena said grabbing her purse, “Let’s go.”

They walked a couple of blocks from the DEO to a small pub and found an empty booth. There were not many people out, which was not surprising since it was the middle of the week. The both ordered Scotch and then Lena decided to ask for some fried eggplant and some French fries as well for them to share.

“I guess the food is a good call,” Alex said, “The only thing I’ve eaten today is a spoon of peanut butter.”

“I had a granola bar,” Lena said, “We’re pitiful.”

They drank quietly for a moment until the waitress brought the food and they both dug in. Lean popped a piece of eggplant in her mouth then immediately grabbed her napkin and dropped it out of her mouth. Alex laughed heartily as Lena took a sip of her water.

“Shit, that was hot,” Lena said, looking up at Alex and giggling a bit.

“I really thought you were way more classy than that, Luthor,” Alex said, “I hope you don’t gross out James too much.”

“We broke up,” Lena said softly.

“Oh shit, Lena, I’m sorry,” Alex said, “What happened? I mean if you want to talk about it, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Alex realized she was stammering but she didn’t know what to say.

“It’s okay, nothing really happened. I just realized he wasn’t the one for me,” Lena said, “Eve kind of called me out about it and I knew she was right.”

“Eve?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, you know Eve. She works for me,” Alex said.

“I know who she is, I’m just surprised that you talked to her about it,” Alex said, “I thought you might be more likely to talk to Kara.”

“I didn’t bring it up with Eve. She noticed me avoiding his calls all day,” Lena said.

“That’s a bad sign,” Alex said.

“It is. I realized that the whole time I was dealing with Sam being Reign and Supergirl being all over my ass I never once called him,” Lena said, “And he tried to be there for me, he was there for me. It just wasn’t what I needed.”

“You can’t force something that’s not there, Lena,” Alex said.

“I know, he’s just so perfect on paper, you know. Good looking. Good job. Really good man and we had fun together,” Lena said.

“Wow, you really were trying to convince yourself, huh?” Alex asked, smiling softly at Lena. They ate quietly and comfortably for a few minutes.

“You know, Supergirl wasn’t really just riding your ass,” Alex said, “She gets a little crazy when it comes to kryptonite.”

“Yeah, well it only saved the world,” Lena said, “And I wish she would just trust me.”

“It’s not that she doesn’t trust you,” Alex said, “I know that she trusts you. I promise. It’s just that it really terrifies her.”

“What’s the deal with you two?” Lena asked, “I mean I know she’s great and all – she’s saved my ass quite a few times, but that doesn’t make her perfect. Do you two have something going on?”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“I mean, you know, you and Supergirl?” Lena asked.

“Oh god, no. No. No. No, absolutely not,” Alex answered, flustered.

Lena laughed, “It would be okay if you did, Alex. It’s just that you seem unusually close to her. You always defend her.”

“We are close,” Alex said, “we’ve worked together a long time now and I’ve really gotten to know her, maybe better than anyone else, but our relationship is strictly platonic. And Supergirl is straight.”

Lena laughed, “Well, that’s too bad, because she’s hot as hell.” Alex laughed and took a swig of her drink. She wasn’t sure what to make of Lena’s comment.

“So what about you?” Lena said, “You mentioned the DEO being tough?”

“It is, but I’m okay with the challenge. I guess it’s just taking some time for me to figure it all out. I’m not J’onn,” Alex said.

“You shouldn’t try to be,” Lena said, “you need to find your own style of management.”

“I know, but he’s the only boss I’ve ever had and he was a really, really good director so I’m trying to figure my way,” Alex said, “honestly, that’s not what’s really bothering me.”

“What is it?” Lena asked.

“I feel ridiculous complaining about this to you,” Alex said, “But I really miss Sam and Ruby.”

“I do too, Alex,” Lena said, “I understand why Sam felt they needed a fresh start but I can’t stand that they’re gone.”

“Ruby Facetimes me almost every day,” Alex said smiling wistfully, “but it’s not the same.”

“You two got very close,” Lena said, “And I know how strong your mothering instincts are. It’s hard having her away.”

They both sighed and finished their drinks. Lena motioned to the bartender to bring them two more.

“Oh, I guess I should have asked if you wanted another,” Lena said.

“Bring it on, Luthor,” Alex said smiling, “So, now that you’re available how about Brainy?” Lena looked at Alex like she had lost her mind and Alex burst out laughing.

“Funny, Alex,” Lena said, “Definitely not my type.”

“Ok, then,” Alex said, “What’s your type?”

“I don’t know,” Lena said, “Maybe that’s the problem.”

“Well it took me almost 30 years to figure out I was gay so I’m sorry to report that I’m not exactly an expert,” Alex said.

Alex took a sip of scotch right as Lena responded, “That’s never been an issue for me. I like men and women.” Alex almost choked on her drink. She sputtered and coughed and Lena handed her a napkin.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, smirking.

“You’re bi?” Alex asked, mouth open.

“Yes, is that a problem?” Lena asked.

“No, of course not,” Alex said, still clearly surprised, “Does Kara know?”

“I guess not, it never really came up,” Lena said, “Do you think it’ll be a problem for her?”

“No, she doesn’t care about that stuff at all,” Alex said, “I’m sorry I’m acting like such an idiot. I’m just surprised. I’m really naïve about these kinds of things, obviously.” Alex felt herself blushing. 

“Yep so I have 100 percent of the world to choose from and I still can’t find anyone,” Lena said taking a swig of her drink.

“Well, I have had exactly one relationship in my life and I fell completely in love with someone who had fundamentally different life goals, so here’s to us,” Alex said raising her glass. Lena smiled despite herself and they both finished off their drinks.

“I guess we should call it a night,” Lena said, “We both have work tomorrow and if we order another I have a very bad feeling this night could go south.”

“Yep, I think we both have Kara in our lives as our good influence,” Alex said. “This right here could be dangerous,” she added, pointing back and forth between them.

Lena laughed and nodded. They paid their tab and shared an Uber. They pulled up to Alex’s place first.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. I have to get my car from the DEO,” Lena said, “Thanks for tonight. It was really fun.”

“I had a good time too, Lena,” Alex said, “I really needed it. See ya.”

Alex got into the elevator and sent a text to Kara. As she was walking into her apartment she heard the whoosh behind her.

“What’s up, is everything ok?” Kara asked as she followed Alex into her apartment closing the door behind her.

“Kara, did you know Lena dates women?” Alex asked.


	2. Russian Supergirl appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk after her night out with Lena; Red Supergirl appears and the DEO scrambles

Kara looked at Alex quizzically then giggled, “I thought something was wrong, Alex.  You texted that you needed to talk to me at 11 on a weeknight.”  They plopped down on the couch together.

 

“I didn’t mean you had to fly over.  You could just text back.  I didn’t send you the Supergirl signal or anything,” Alex answered.

 

“You smell like alcohol,” Kara said, standing up and grabbing a bottle of water for Alex.

 

“Sorry, can’t get past your super smelling,” Alex answered.

 

“So, what is this about Lena?” Kara said.

 

“She was working late at the lab and we decided to go get a drink,” Alex said, sitting up and getting into the story.  Kara smiled, happy to be getting some unexpected sister time.  “So she tells me that her and James broke up and the conversation somehow leads to a ‘what is your type’ thing… and she says that she dates men and women.”

 

“Wait, back up, she and James broke up?” Kara asked surprised, “She didn’t tell me.”

 

“Don’t get your feelings hurt, Kara,” Alex said, “Apparently it just happened.”

 

Kara’s phone buzzed and she saw it was a text from Lena. 

 

“It’s from Lena,” Kara said as she picked up her phone and read the text.

 

“What’s it say?” Alex asked.

 

“It says – _Me and James broke up, talk tomorrow?_ ” Kara answered, “She must be kind of drunk, bad grammar.”

 

“You see, she did want to talk to you,” Alex said, “I was just the sub because we ended up together by chance.”

 

“I’d better call her real quick,” Kara said, “Be quiet.”  Alex nodded.  Kara pushed Lena’s contact and it only rang once before she answered.

 

_Lena:  Hey, Kara._

_Kara:  Hey, are you okay?_

_Lena:  I’m okay, I actually had a couple of glasses of Scotch with your sister.  I’m sleepy._

_Kara:  Do you want me to come over?_

_Lena:  No, I need to sleep.  Will you come to L-Corp for lunch with me tomorrow?_

_Kara:  Of course I’ll be there, get some rest._

_Lena:  Good night, Kara._

_Kara:  Good night, Lena._

Alex looked expectantly at Kara, “How did she sound?”

 

“She sounded like half-drunk Lena,” Kara said, “We’re having lunch tomorrow.  Ok, so what’s this about dating women?”

 

“She just said it like it was no big deal,” Alex answered.

 

“It isn’t really a big deal,” Kara said, “She’s a grown woman.  She can date whoever she wants.”  Kara paused for a moment before it hit her, “Wait a minute, Alex, do you like her?”

 

“No,” Alex answered, almost too quickly.

 

“It’s okay if you like her,” Kara answered softly.  Alex giggled.  “What?” Kara asked.

 

“That’s what Lena said about me and Supergirl,” Alex said, “She thought we might have a thing.”

 

“Oh, god,” Kara said laughing, “What did you tell her?”

 

“I told her that me and Supergirl are definitely not a thing and that Supergirl is straight,” Alex answered, “And you know what she said?”

 

“What?” Kara asked.

 

“She said – too bad, because Supergirl is hot,” Alex answered, breaking out in laughter.  Kara blushed furiously.

 

“Just when I thought it couldn’t be any more awkward,” Kara sighed.

 

“She actually said hot as hell,” Alex said, still laughing, “But you don’t have to worry about her ever trying to pick you up – she’s still pissed at Supergirl.”

 

“Gee, Alex, thanks,” Kara said, huffing.

 

“I’m surprised you two never talked about it,” Alex said, “I mean about her being bi.”

 

“I met her ex-boyfriend… you remember what happened with Jack, obviously,” Kara said, “And then there was James.  I guess our past dating lives never really came up and I just assumed she was straight because I only knew about guys.”

 

“I made the same assumption,” Alex said.

 

“Lena is not easy to get to know,” Kara said, “She puts up a lot of walls, I guess because of her messed up family.  But once she decides to let you in she is fiercely loyal – look at everything she did for Sam.  She really could have gotten herself killed.”

 

“Yeah, she’s one of a kind,” Alex said, “Have you thought about telling her who you are?”

 

“Of course I have,” Kara answered, “I think it’s inevitable, especially since she’s at the DEO now.  I talked to Mon-El and to James about it and they both thought I should tell as few people as possible.”

 

“Mon-El and James?” Alex asked, sarcastically, “Hello?”

 

“You’ve always told me to keep it a secret,” Kara said defensively, “And you didn’t trust Lena at all in the beginning.  You were on Maggie’s side when she arrested Lena.”

 

“We were all on Maggie’s side,” Alex answered, “Lena really looked guilty – but you were right, Kara.  She’s proven herself time and time again - and I know you were mad about the kryptonite but she would never use it to hurt you.”

 

“I know that, but what about trying to keep her safe?” Kara asked.

 

“Keep Lena safe?  Are you kidding?” Alex said, “That woman is constantly in danger.  At this point I think knowing you are Supergirl might make her safer.  She could plan better if she had all of the information in front of her.”

 

“She’s going to hate me if I tell her,” Kara said sullenly.

 

“So, that’s what this is really about then,” Alex answered, “Well, you’re only making that part worse every day you let it keep going.  Hell, she might even know already.  She knew all about the DEO and that I worked there.”

 

“What?  You didn’t tell me that,” Kara said.

 

“We were in the middle of more important problems at the time,” Alex said, “But she knew about it and she didn’t hold it against me – she said it was my secret to keep.  She kept quite a bit from us too, Kara.”

 

“I’ll think about it, Alex,” Kara said, “Tomorrow I just want to be Kara for her.  She doesn’t need me to pile on.”

 

“That’s fair,” Alex said.

 

“So, I’m still wondering why you care so much that she dates women, Alex,” Kara said grinning.

 

“Well, she is hot as hell,” Alex answered laughing and Kara laughed loudly with her.  “I need to go to bed, Kara.  You wanna stay here or are you going to fly home?”

 

“I’m heading home,” Kara said, hugging Alex tightly, “Get some rest.”

 

************************

 

Alex walked into the hub of the DEO and watched the monitors above.   Her mouth just hung open slack-jawed.  Brainy and a few other agents gathered around the table as well.  On the screen was a Russian government official discussing the political situation in the Ukraine and standing right behind him was someone who looked exactly like Supergirl.

 

“If this situation is not resolved to our satisfaction,” the Russian official threatened, “We have a new way to enforce our laws.”  The Supergirl doppelganger behind him floated up into the air.  She looked toward a large plant in the corner of the press room and sent it into flames with her heat vision.

 

Kara was at Catco watching the same news conference on the big screen with James. She immediately nodded at him and flew directly to the DEO.

 

Lena was working at L-Corp when she got a text from Alex to turn on the television then make her way to the DEO for an emergency meeting as quickly as she could.  Lena turned on the cable news channel then immediately told Jess to cancel the rest of the day.  She buzzed down to security and told them she needed a ride to a meeting.  She walked into the DEO just a few minutes later.  There was a large group gathered around the main console talking.  Alex took a deep breath.

 

“I need Supergirl, Brainy and Lena with me in the conference room,” Alex said.

 

They walked in and closed the door.  Lena and Brainy sat.  Alex stood at the head of the table.  Supergirl paced along the edge of the room.

 

“What the hell?” Alex said, “Do any of you have any ideas?”

 

“I do,” Lena said. “I think it’s the Harun-El.  We haven’t been able to figure out exactly how it works but it definitely does very strange things to Kryptonian DNA.  You touched it, right?” she asked Supergirl.

 

“Yes, I touched it,” Supergirl answered, “And my mom said how dangerous it was, but she didn’t say it would make a clone.”

 

“She might not fully understand its powers,” Brainy said, “Or she may have just hoped for the best.”

 

“It might not even be the Harun-El,” Supergirl answered, “Maybe there’s another explanation.”

 

“It would be a mighty big coincidence,” Lena said, “We know the Harun-El fundamentally changes Kryptonians.”

 

“I should never have let you keep that rock here,” Supergirl said.

 

“Let us keep it?” Lena growled back at her.

 

“You two stop,” Alex started but Supergirl just talked over her.

 

“Yes, let you keep it,” Supergirl said to Lena, “My mother wanted to take it all back.  She said how dangerous it was.”

 

“Did you learn nothing from the last month, Supergirl?” Lena asked incredulously, “Every Kryptonian is not like you.  We need to be able to defend ourselves.”

 

“We’re not defending ourselves if we are creating Russian weaponized Supergirls, Lena,” she answered.

 

“That ship sailed when you touched the rock the first time,” Lena answered, “And now we might need the rock to stop her.”

 

The two women glared at each other and Brainy cleared his throat.

 

“We have three of the most brilliant minds on earth in this room,” he began, “And Alex is here, too.”  Alex looked at him with daggers in her eyes.  He cleared his throat again, “My calculations show that a lack of trust and cooperation among us results in a 67 percent decline in our ability to problem solve.”

 

“So, in English,” Alex said angrily, “You two need to cut this shit out and get over yourselves.  God, your egos.”  She rubbed her head and motioned for Supergirl to sit down.  “We need to work together and cooperate 100 percent.  Can you two do that?”  They both nodded.  They sat quietly for a moment before Alex spoke again.

 

“Supergirl, you need to stay away from that rock under all circumstances until Lena and Brainy figure out how it works,” Alex started, “You and I need to gather some agents and figure out how to deal with Russian Supergirl if they decide to use her strength against civilians.  We’re going to need to talk to the President.  Lena, Brainy you two need to dedicate all your time to figuring out that rock.  Lena, can you do that?”

 

“I can,” Lena answered, “And I’d like to bring Eve in.”

 

“She’s already been cleared, so that’s fine,” Alex said, “But it goes no further.  This is all strictly need to know.  We could really create a panic with this.”

 

Brainy and Lena got up and walked down to the lab together.  Alex glared at Supergirl.

 

“I’ve had enough now,” Alex said angrily, “I don’t understand why you and Lena get under each other’s skin so much when you’re Supergirl.  I need you two, now more than ever.”

 

“She’s self-righteous,” Kara said sullenly.

 

“So are you,” Alex answered, “You’re both too damn smart for your own good.  I don’t care if Brainy thinks I’m the weak link – if you two don’t get off your high horses you’re going to ruin us all.  Tell her who you are and clear the damn air with her, Kara.”

 

“It might make it worse,” Kara said.

 

“I’m willing to take the chance,” Alex said, “I know Lena much better now and she’ll accept it – even if she’s mad for a while. I can’t make this decision for you and I won’t force you to do it but I really think it’s time."  She paused for a moment then continued more gently, "Look, I need to work with both of you on this.  I can’t keep playing both sides and wasting brain energy trying not to call you Kara.  She needs to know.  I’ll be there when you tell her if you think it’ll help.”

 

“No, I’ll talk to her,” Kara answered, “Do you want me to take her away from Brainy now?”

 

“No, talking to the President is more urgent,” Alex said, “And you have her direct number.  I need you on that first.”

 

Kara sat down and grabbed the DEO phone and dialed the White House.  The next couple of hours were spent talking to the president and making conference calls with heads of all the military branches.  Alex picked a select group of agents within the DEO and they were brought into the loop to discuss defense strategies.

 

Brainy, Eve and Lena were able to come up with some strategies for more specific testing of the Harun-El.  After just a few tests they were able to recreate the situation where the Harun-El would split off some of the Kryptonian DNA.  They had confirmed that the rock was the source of the problem but they had no idea how to reverse its effects.  Supergirl stood outside of the lab and knocked on the glass wall.  She motioned for Lena to come out.  Lena opened the door slightly and closed it quickly behind her.

 

“It’s the rock,” Lena said quickly, “You definitely should not be near it.”

 

“Lena, we need to talk,” Supergirl said quietly, and Lena detected something odd about her voice.  She couldn’t exactly place it but she thought that, for the first time she ever heard it, Supergirl might sound a little bit vulnerable.

 

“Now?” Lena asked, “Do you want me to take a break?”

 

“Yes, if you would,” Supergirl answered, “Alex knows I came down to talk to you.  She’s fine with it.”

 

“Okay, let me just tell Brainy,” Lena answered.  She walked back into the lab and talked with Brainy and Eve for a moment before coming back out into the hall.

 

“Alex said we could use her private office,” Supergirl said quietly.

 

“You’re not going to heat vision me or anything in there?” Lena asked sarcastically.

 

“No, Lena,” Supergirl sighed.  Lena couldn’t figure out why Supergirl suddenly seemed so different.  She had lost all of her usual bluster.  They walked into the office and Supergirl shut the door behind them.  She led Lena to a sitting area with a couch and a couple of chairs and they sat down.

 

“You’re making me nervous, Supergirl,” Lena said.

 

“Well, that makes two of us,” she replied, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so nervous.”

 

“I don’t understand, what is it?” Lena asked.

 

“Lena, before I say anything I want you to promise me that you’ll let me explain everything,” Supergirl said quietly, “I can’t lose you.”

 

“Lose me?” Lena asked.

 

“Lena, you and Alex are the most important people in my life and I can’t lose you,” Supergirl said, “So please just let me explain everything.”  Lena just sat and looked at her, obviously confused. 

 

Supergirl stood up and spun quickly in place.  When she stopped Lena was looking at Kara Danvers, dressed exactly as she was when they shared lunch earlier in the day.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Kara and Lena have a long talk...


	3. Lena finds out everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Lena, Alex helps out, Nia comes to CatCo

Lena just stared at Kara.  Her expression was unreadable.  Kara shifted nervously then sat down.

 

“So, it’s me,” Kara said softly.  Lena just continued to sit quietly.  Kara fidgeted a bit before continuing, “I’ve really wanted to tell you for a while now.  I just couldn’t figure out how to do it.”

 

“Usually, when you want someone to know something you just say it,” Lena said coldly.

 

“Lena, I’ve trusted you for a very long time.  That’s never been an issue,” Kara said, “For a long time I didn’t want to tell you that I was Supergirl because I wanted you to be safe and knowing puts you in danger.  But I don’t think that keeping you in the dark is making you safer anymore.  Alex actually thinks it’s more dangerous if you don’t know.”

 

Lena just sat silently waiting for Kara to go on.

 

“And also, really, I was afraid to tell you,” Kara said quietly, “Because I thought you would be mad at me.  Lillian said that if you ever found out you would hate me.”

 

“Lillian knows?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, when Cadmus captured me she told me that when you found out you would hate me,” Kara said.

 

“And you believed Lillian?” Lena said, “You trust her opinion more than you have faith in me?”

 

“No, no, it’s not that,” Kara stammered, “It’s just that – she’s scary.”

 

Lena rubbed her face with her hands and sighed heavily.  Kara sat nervously.

 

“I need time to think,” Lena finally said.

 

“So, you want me to leave?” Kara asked.

 

“Please,” Lena said, a bit harshly.

 

“Okay, but please remember when you’re thinking that I need you, Lena,” Kara said, “You’re my best friend and I may not have handled this well, but I never, ever wanted to hurt you.”  Kara looked up to see Lena wiping a tear from her cheek.  She quickly spun back into her Supergirl outfit and walked out toward the DEO balcony.

 

Alex saw Supergirl walking outside and ran to catch up with her.

 

“Supergirl, wait,” Alex shouted just as she seemed to be ready to fly off.  She turned and looked at Alex with tears streaming down her face.  Alex quickly pulled her into a hug.

 

“What happened, Kara?” Alex asked.

 

“She was mostly quiet, she didn’t say much,” Kara said, “She said she needed time to think, but she started crying before I left.”

 

“Oh, sweetie,” Alex said, “I’m sure she’s just overwhelmed.  It’s a lot to take in.  I’ll go check on her.”

 

“I just want to go for a fly,” Kara answered, “I need to clear my head.  I won’t go far.”

 

“Okay,” Alex said, pulling Kara in for another hug before letting her go.  She flew away and Alex headed toward the office.  She knocked on the door.  Lena opened it and sighed.  She motioned for Alex to come in.

 

“It’s your office,” Lena said, “I don’t think you need to knock.”

 

“You can have as much time as you need in here, Lena,” Alex said, “I just wanted to check on you.”

 

“I understand why she didn’t tell me,” Lena said, “But it still hurts and I’m really angry.  I didn’t want to get in a big fight so I asked her for some time.”

 

“I want you to know something, Lena,” Alex said, “From the moment Kara met you she has always had your back.  I didn’t trust you at all.  Neither did James or J’onn.  We all misjudged you based on your family name.  I’m embarrassed by how much of a jerk I was about you – but Kara never flinched, not once.  She always believed in you.”

 

“Not so much when I had the kryptonite,” Lena said.

 

“Well, that’s a special case,” Alex said, “Kryptonite scares her so much she kind of loses her senses and becomes a bit irrational.  She’s like the rest of us Lena – she’s not perfect.”

 

Lena sat thinking quietly for a couple more minutes before she spoke again, “She said that she was scared that if I knew about her I would be in more danger but you wanted her to tell me.  Please explain that to me.”

 

“Knowing her secret is dangerous, Lena,” Alex said, “There was a man who found out her real identity last year.  He kidnapped me to try and get Supergirl to break his dad out of jail.  He held me in a tank and filled it slowly with water and he sent videos to Kara the whole time.  She managed to find me but I very nearly died.  They had to do CPR to bring me back.  A couple more minutes and things would be very different.  It really affected Kara.  She was terrified.”

 

“That’s awful,” Lena said, softly placing her hand on Alex’s arm, “I’m sorry that happened to both of you.”

 

“My point is, it is dangerous knowing her secret, for both of you” Alex said, “But at this point I think it’s more dangerous for you not to know.  I think we could have handled the whole Reign/Sam situation better if you had known – then you might not have gone rogue and put yourself in so much danger.”

 

“I didn’t go rogue,” Lena said snappily.

 

“You might not have known Kara was Supergirl but you knew about me and the DEO and you chose not to trust me, Lena,” Alex answered.

 

“Well, I didn’t know you as well then,” Lena answered grumpily.

 

“Lena, remember that day you were poisoned by Morgan Edge?” Alex asked.

 

“Of course I do, not exactly my favorite memory,” Lena answered.

 

“It was cyanide and you passed out and started foaming at the mouth,” Alex said, “It scared Kara so much that she picked you up and flew you here to the DEO without even changing into her Supergirl suit.  When she got here and I figured out what was going on she used her breath to cool your body down to save you.  She did it all dressed as Kara Danvers because she was more worried about you than she was about herself.  The look she had in her eyes when she landed here with you – it was that same terrified look she had when I was kidnapped.  I know you’re hurt, Lena, and you have every right to be, but Kara adores you so I really hope you can work through it.”

 

“I will,” Lena said, “I’m still a bit shocked, I think.  Where’s Kara?”

 

“She went out flying to clear her head,” Alex said, “She was upset too.”

 

“I think maybe I should go home and try to get some sleep,” Lena said, “I’ll think more clearly in the morning.”  Lena stood and was surprised when she felt Alex pull her into a tight hug.  It took her a moment before she relaxed into her arms.  When they both pulled away she smiled softly at Alex before leaving.

 

**********************

 

Kara was at work at Catco the next day, although she wasn’t really working because her mind was entirely on Lena and Russian Supergirl.  The situation in Russia seemed to be heating up but for now everything was being handled diplomatically.  Kara heard her name and looked up to see James motioning her into his office.  She walked in to find a young woman standing there looking a bit nervous.

 

“Kara, I want you to meet our newest reporter,” James said, “Nia Nal.”

 

“Nia, this is Kara Danvers,” James said.  The two women shook hands.

 

“I know who you are,” Nia said excitedly, “I’ve read all of your articles.  You always seem to be the one in National City to get the Supergirl quotes, and the Lena Luthor quotes, too.  I’m a big fan.”

 

Kara laughed softly and pushed up her glasses, “Thank you, it took a while to get comfortable being a reporter but I love it here at CatCo.  I hope you will too.”

 

“So, Kara, I’d like Nia to work closely with you in the beginning,” James said, “Maybe you could show her around town and introduce her to people – help her get started.”

 

“Oh, okay, sure,” Kara answered, “I can do that.  But do you think I could talk to you about some other issues for a minute?”

 

“I can go get my desk settled,” Nia said quickly and she walked out into the newsroom.

 

“What’s up?” James asked.

 

“James, it’s not that I don’t want to help but I’ve got more on my plate than most of the other reporters around here,” Kara said quietly, “There’s another me in Russia.”

 

“I know that Kara but we have problems at home, too and you’re the best reporter I’ve got,” James answered, “I actually thought if you brought Nia along she might be able to take some of the workload off of your back.”

 

“I guess, maybe,” Kara answered warily.

 

“Look, if it doesn’t work out no big deal,” James said, “I’ll put her with someone else.”

 

“Ok, thanks,” Kara said, “She seems nice.”

 

“There’s something I got a call about that I want you to check out,” James said, “There’s a meeting next week for a group called Children of Liberty – I think it’s an anti-alien hate group trying to stir up membership.  After what just happened in the city I’m afraid they might gain some traction.”

 

“I’ll look into it,” Kara answered, “And I’ll bring the cub along.”  James laughed and Kara walked back to her desk.  She noticed a text notification on her phone from Lena and she picked it up quickly.

 

_Lena:  Can you come to my place tonight to talk?_

 

Kara quickly answered that she would be there and she took a deep breath.  She called over to Nia and they sat down together to start researching the Children of Liberty group.

 

****************************

 

Kara knocked on Lena’s apartment door and she opened it quickly.

 

“Come in,” she said as she turned and walked to the couch.  Kara closed the door behind her and followed her into the sitting area.  Lena sat down and motioned for Kara to do the same.

 

“Will you tell me about yourself?” Lena asked softly.

 

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know, Lena,” Kara said, “Anything.  What do you want to know?”

 

“How did you get here, to Earth?” Lena asked, “I mean I know that you and Superman were both sent here in pods when Krypton was destroyed, but what was your experience?”

 

Kara took a deep breath. She really didn’t like talking about Krypton but she needed to do it if she was going to get Lena’s trust back.

 

“I was twelve years old,” Kara said, “My parents knew the planet was in trouble but they didn’t realize how bad it was.  One day it just started coming apart.  My mom took me to a place that was sort of like an airport, I guess – I had no idea what was happening.  She stuck me into a pod and told me to take care of Kal-El -- Superman.  And then she told me she loved me and just sent me off.  It was terrifying.  I watched the planet explode behind me.”  Kara’s words were faltering and she was having a hard time continuing.  She looked up and saw a tear escaping Lena’s eyes.  Lena wiped it away quickly.

 

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Lena said, “But I’m confused, shouldn’t Superman be the one who took care of you?”

 

“Superman’s pod came straight to earth.  He landed here as a baby and started aging at a regular rate,” Kara said, “My pod was knocked off course by the explosion.  I got stuck in the phantom zone.  I was there alone.  Years passed here on earth while I was stuck there, not aging – just lost in space.  The pod finally broke free and I made it here.  Superman wasn’t much older than me and he didn’t know what to do with a 12 year old girl so he brought me to the Danvers and they raised me.”

 

“I was always confused why Alex worried over Supergirl so much,” Lena said, “It makes a lot more sense now.”

 

“She and I didn’t get along at all when I first got here,” Kara said, “She was really a jerk to me.  She didn’t understand why she suddenly had to look after a brand new sister that dropped out of nowhere.  Eliza was tough on Alex – I guess she was just acting like a regular teenage girl.  It took a little while, but stuff happened and eventually we got really, really close – well, like sisters.”

 

“She came and talked to me after you left yesterday,” Lena said, “She told me about the day Morgan Edge poisoned me.”  Lena paused and looked up at Kara, “Thank you.”

 

“Lena, I would never let anything happen to you,” Kara said.

 

“I know that, Kara,” Lena said, “You’ve been a great friend to me – a best friend.  That’s why I’m trying to wrap my head around all of this and understand who you really are.  You’re not who I thought you were – and that’s very unsettling.”

 

“Sometimes I feel like I don’t even know who I am,” Kara said, “Last year was the worst.  I sent Mon-El off into space in my pod to keep the lead from killing him.  I felt so much guilt about that.  The only way that I could cope was to be Supergirl all the time.  I didn’t want to be Kara Danvers.  I lost who I was for a while.  It’s only because of the relationships I’ve had here – with Alex, with Winn, and with you, Lena – that’s the reason I wanted to be here on Earth instead of on Argo with my mom.”

 

“I know a bit about Argo from the DEO and the Harun-El and all, but I’d like to hear about it from you,” Lena said, “How about I order us some pizza?”

 

Kara smiled widely, “So we’re okay?”

 

“Slow down, there,” Lena said, “I’m not completely over this yet.”  Kara looked deflated.  “But Kara,” Lena continued, “We’re going to be okay.”

 

The pizza arrived and Lena opened a bottle of wine and they spent the next few hours talking.  Lena asked all kinds of questions about Argo and about Kara’s life.  Kara answered everything and she found herself enjoying being able to talk so openly to Lena.  By the time Lena looked down at her watch it was almost midnight.  They cleaned up from dinner and Lena walked with Kara to the door.  Kara looked up at Lena and Lena pulled her into a hug.  Kara smiled widely as she hugged Lena back.

 

“Goodnight, Lena,” Kara said, “See you soon?”

 

“You bet,” Lena answered, “Be safe, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara flies to Washington DC and Alex and Lena strategize


	4. Washington and the Children of Liberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is called to a meeting in Washington DC but Alex objects, Lena is called to a meeting by the Children of Liberty but Alex objects. Lena and Alex train.

Lena was walking into the L-Corp building the next morning when she heard a shout behind her.

 

“Ms. Luthor?” a man asked and she turned around to face him.

 

“Yes,” she answered, shooting a glance to her security man who moved a step closer.

 

“I’m Benjamin Lockwood,” he said.  His right arm was in a sling and he shrugged a bit to indicate that he couldn’t shake her hand.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Lena asked politely.

 

“I’d like to meet with you but I’m having a little trouble getting past your secretary,” he said.

 

“That’s why she’s there, Mr. Lockwood,” Lena answered with a smile, “What were you hoping to see me about?”

 

“There’s a meeting next week I’d like for you to attend,” he answered, “It’s a group of civic leaders and like minded people who are concerned about the alien threat to our world.”

 

“I’ve heard enough of that from my family,” Lena answered, “I’m not interested.”  She started to turn away.

 

“Ms. Luthor, I’m not some crazed extremist,” he said quickly, “I’m ex-CIA.  I work independently now in security.  I’m a husband and a father.  I got this injury helping people when the Kryptonians attacked us.  You can sit on the sidelines if you want, but I was hoping you would want to be part of the solution.”  Lena looked at him carefully. He was well-spoken and he seemed perfectly sane.

 

“Call my secretary and tell her the date and place of your meeting,” Lena answered, “I’ll check my schedule.”

 

“Okay, thank you, Ms. Luthor,” he answered, “Oh and so you know, our group is called the Children of Liberty.”

 

************************

 

Brainy just sat quietly listening as the Danvers sisters bickered with one another.

 

“I don’t like it, Kara,” Alex spat out, “You don’t work for the military and you never have.”

 

“Alex, I’m not agreeing to work for the military,” Kara answered, “I just feel like I owe it to the president to go to this meeting.”

 

“You don’t owe anything to anyone, Kara,” Alex answered, “And you can set your own terms for whatever you want to do.  That was always the agreement here at the DEO – I don’t see why you are treating this any differently.”

 

Lena walked into the conference room.  Everyone fell silent and the air was thick with tension.  Lena looked at Alex then at Kara.  They were glaring at one another.

 

“Hello, Lena,” Brainy said happily.

 

“Brainy.  Care to catch me up?” she asked them all.

 

“The President of the United States has requested that Supergirl fly to Washington, DC for a meeting with her.  Also present will be the Vice-President, the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the heads of all of the military branches,” Brainy said, “Alex was not invited because Russian Supergirl is in Russia and the DEO only has purview on American soil.  Supergirl wants to go and Alex is mad.”

 

“That’s simplifying it a bit, Brainy,” Alex answered, glaring at him, “I don’t want the military using Supergirl.  She’s not a weapon for our country.”

 

“And I would never let them use me as one, Alex,” Kara said angrily.

 

“What do you think they want you for, Kara?” Alex asked, “I can promise that if Russian Supergirl starts using her powers they are going to want you to fight.  We have no idea if her powers match yours or what you might get yourself into – and the military is going to be way more interested in winning a fight than protecting you.    What if you get hurt?  They have no idea how to treat you and they are freezing the DEO out of the whole thing.”

 

“Alex, I’m not going to war,” Kara said, “I’m going to a meeting in Washington, DC.”

 

“A meeting you should refuse to go to unless the DEO is present,” Alex argued.

 

Things were getting very heated.  Lena had never seen Alex and Kara go at it like this.  It occurred to her that J’onn had always been there as a buffer for the two women but now they were engaging in a bit of a power struggle.

 

“Look, you both have valid points,” Lena said, “why don’t you sit down and cool off for a second.”  The women eyed each other angrily before plopping into chairs.

 

“I know my opinion is just that and I have no power here at the DEO, but for what it’s worth here it is,” Lena said, “Alex is right that the military will not have your interests at heart, Kara.  That is not their job.  Their job is to fight for the United States and that’s it.  Here at the DEO it’s very, very different.  I’m as patriotic as they come, but you need to be extremely careful aligning your interests with the military interests of one country.  But Alex, I think Kara can go to one meeting and hear them out and then decide what demands to make.  If they want her involved then she can play her cards and demand that the DEO be included.”

 

“I’m not happy about this,” Alex said looking at Lena then at Kara, “But if you agree not to make any promises to the President or to the military before talking to us then I’ll stop fighting you about it.”

 

“I won’t, Alex,” Kara said, “I’ll just hear them out and let you know what they say.”

 

“They are going to tell you that everything is classified,” Alex said, “What’s your answer going to be?”

 

“That if they want me there they need to understand that I will not take action without the backing of the DEO,” Kara said, “That I need the DEO because you are the only ones who have the knowledge to take care of me.  I promise I won’t let them freeze you out, Alex.”

 

“Ok, fine,” Alex said grumpily.  “Lena, Brainy… any updates?”

 

“We are still stumped on how to make the rock do anything besides split Kryptonian DNA,” Brainy answered, “But we are working on it.  While those tests have been running we have been working on something else – a new suit for Supergirl.”

 

“Really?” Kara answered excitedly.

 

“We haven’t actually started working on it,” Lena said, “Because we hadn’t broached it with either of you yet.  It’s more of an idea at this point.”

 

“Why a new suit?” Alex asked.

 

“Kara needs something to make her impervious to Kryptonite,” Brainy said, “And something that may give her the edge she needs if she does have to fight herself.”

 

“Alex, if we are going to make a suit for her it’s going to be expensive,” Lena said, “You’ll have to work with us to make sure it’s in your budget.”

 

“If it’s going to protect Kara then we’ll find a way to pay for it,” Alex answered, “I’ll slow down development of all the non-lethal weapons J’onn ordered if we have to.  We need Supergirl more than we need to stop using guns on enemies trying to kill us.”

 

“I thought you supported J’onn’s move,” Lena said quizzically.

 

“I do support it in theory,” Alex said, “But I thought it was an overreaction.  I’m still trying to bring back some of our best agents who walked out that day.  You can’t just suddenly announce that everyone should be weaponless when agents are fighting for their lives out there.  When we have adequate new non-lethal weapons in place then we’ll take away the guns.  Agents are coming back on board as I’m able to sit them down and talk to them about a long term plan.”

 

“Finding your own management style, Alex?” Lena asked, smiling.

 

“I’m trying,” Alex answered.

 

“I have to leave in about a half hour to fly to Washington and I want to grab something to eat,” Kara said, “Is there anything else?”

 

“One thing,” Lena said, “Has anyone heard of Children of Liberty?”

 

“James asked me to look into them for Catco,” Kara said, “I’m working with a new reporter, Nia Nal.  What have you heard?”

 

“I was approached this morning by a man named Benjamin Lockwood,” Lena said, “He wants me to go to a meeting.  He claimed to be ex-CIA and a family man.  He seemed relatively sane but this group could be as bad as CADMUS for all I know.”

 

“Did he say when the meeting was?” Kara asked.

 

“I believe he told Jess it was next Friday,” Lena answered, “Maybe I’ll just go and see what it’s all about.”

 

“No,” Alex and Kara both answered at the same time.  Alex looked to Kara and nodded at her to speak.

 

“There is no way you should go to some anti-alien hate group meeting, Lena,” Kara said, “At least not alone, no way.”

 

“First off, it’s just a meeting,” Lena said, “And second, we’re not really sure they are a hate group unless you know something I don’t.”

 

“I know they call themselves a human-first movement,” Kara said, “They have a website and it’s all a bunch of rhetoric that seems politically correct but has a very clear underlying message that aliens should not be welcome on Earth.”

 

“You’re about to go to a meeting to scope things out,” Lena said, “I argued for you to go.  Now you’re going to tell me not to go get some information about this group?  Wouldn’t it be better if we knew what they were doing?”

 

“Lena, she’s Supergirl,” Alex said, “No offense, but you’re just human and you’re not even trained to defend yourself.”

 

“Actually, I have trained in self-defense.  Lillian made me and Lex train when we were teenagers.  We did weapons training as well,” Lena said, “Perhaps you remember me shooting a man and saving your ass the first day we met?”

 

“Yes, I remember,” Alex said rolling her eyes at Lena, “Can you bring one of your security people with you just to make me feel more secure?  I don’t send agents out alone so I certainly don’t want you going alone.  I’d go with you myself but I doubt I’d be welcome.”

 

“I will, and we have some time before the meeting to look into the group more thoroughly,” Lena said, “The meeting is late next week.”

 

“I want to keep Nia in the loop as well,” Kara said, “I’ll introduce you to her next time we’re both at Catco, Lena.”

 

“I’d like to meet her regardless,” Lena said, “I just haven’t had too much chance to be there with work at L-Corp without Sam and with things here.  I figured James could handle things there… and it might be a bit awkward with me around right now anyway.”

 

“I know you said you’ve trained, Lena,” Kara said, “But if it was with Lillian then that’s been a while.  Will you let Alex train you a little bit more?  I know you’re busy but if you want to be more involved here you need to brush up.”

 

Lena looked at Alex.

 

“It’s a good idea, Lena,” Alex said, “Just some basic things.  I’m not trying to make you a DEO agent but there are some things you should learn that could help if there ever is trouble.”

 

“Sure, if it makes you two feel better,” Lena said.

 

“No one has indicated that I should have this training,” Brainy said smiling.

 

“You have superpowers and you trained with the Legion,” Alex answered.

 

“I was making a joke,” Brainy answered.

 

“Well, don’t count comedy as one of your superpowers,” Alex answered sarcastically.  Kara and Lena laughed and Brainy just looked confused.

 

“I’m gonna grab a snack then head to the meeting,” Kara said, “I’ll come by when I get back tonight, Alex.”

 

“Okay, Brainy go work on the rock,” Alex said, “Lena, you wanna change into a DEO suit and meet me in the training room?”

 

“You want to do this now?” Lena asked.

 

“I need to let out some steam after today,” Alex said, “If you don’t want to then I’ll just work out alone.”

 

“No, I’ll come.  You’re not planning on beating me up, are you?” Lena asked.

 

“Maybe, we’ll see,” Alex answered, smiling.

 

************************

 

By the time Lena got changed and made her way to the training room Alex was already punching a small hanging bag.  She had worked up a sweat and Lena couldn’t help but let her eyes trail along Alex’s taut body as she finished her warm up.

 

Alex paused and grabbed a sip of water.  She looked at Lena then she walked to the center of the room.

 

“Walk toward me like you are just passing a stranger,” Alex instructed, “I’m going to attack you and you can try to defend yourself.”

 

“Wow, no foreplay,” Lena said and Alex laughed.

 

“Come on, Lena,” Alex said giggling, “This is serious.  I want to see what you can do.”

 

Lena walked toward Alex.  When she got within three feet Alex lunged toward her.  Lena tried to move away and reached out with a quick jab toward Alex’s throat.  Alex easily avoided Lena’s punch and managed to grab her arm and pull it behind her.  She swept Lena’s feet out from under her and in just a moment had her on the ground on her belly with her arm wrenched behind her. Alex’s knee was on the small of Lena’s back. Lena couldn’t move.

 

“Dammit, Alex,” Lena said, “That hurt.”   Alex stood up and helped Lena up off the floor.

 

“Don’t be a baby, Lena,” Alex said, “That’s not even going to leave a mark.”  She turned to walk back toward their starting places when she heard the footsteps behind her.  Lena charged Alex from behind but her balance was off and Alex quickly had her on the ground under her again.  Lena looked furious but Alex just giggled as she stood up and backed away, watching Lena this time.

 

“Well you get good grades for effort,” Alex said, smirking.  Lena stood up and glared at Alex.  She hated to lose.

 

“Let’s go again,” Lena said.

 

“Lena, you’re being ridiculous,” Alex said, “You’re not going to beat me unless you let me teach you.  Your balance is awful, and that’s in a DEO training suit.  How the hell do you think you’re going to defend yourself in your usual five inch heels and pencil skirt?”

 

“Maybe I’ll just distract them,” Lena said smirking.

 

“Ha ha, Lena,” Alex said, “Are you ready to listen for a minute?”

 

“Sure, I’m all ears,” Lena said taking a deep breath, “I clearly need the help.”

 

“First of all, I’m not going to train you to win a fight,” Alex said, “You are not a DEO agent. I need you to promise me that if you get in trouble you will try to use what I’m teaching you to get away from an attacker and then you’ll run.  I want you away from trouble.  Agreed?”

 

“Agreed,” Lena said quickly.

 

“Lena, I’m serious,” Alex said more softly, “No being a hero.  Fighting is not your superpower.  Using your brain is.”

 

“Ok, Alex, I promise,” Lena answered seriously.

 

“First off, you tried to punch me,” Alex said, “You don’t have enough strength and you’re likely to break your hand.  You need to use an open handed strike.”  They spent the next few minutes practicing the motion until Alex was satisfied that Lena understood.

 

“Next, you gotta remember that the best way to defend yourself if someone gets close is a kick or a knee to the groin,” Alex said. “This one works especially well on men, but it works on women, too.”  Alex showed her how to do it.  They practiced for a bit but Alex wanted to get through some basic points and they agreed they would work more on her technique later.

 

“When I grabbed you earlier you tried to pull away,” Alex said, “That’s exactly the opposite of what you should do.  If someone grabs you, you need to move in the same direction as the grab and use their momentum to get their balance off.  We are going to need to practice this one quite a bit.”  Alex stood aside Lena and gently looped her arm into Lena’s.  She showed her how their balance changed if they moved in the same direction rather than away from each other.  After a few tries Lena was able to pull Alex down with her then scramble away.  Alex smiled widely and Lena was surprised how good it felt to please her.

 

“That was awesome,” Alex said smiling, “Let’s see if I try it from behind you.”  She walked up behind Lena and stood so close that Lena could feel her breath on her neck.  Lena was surprised by her body’s response to the situation.  She wasn’t feeling hot from the exertion.  It was something else entirely. She could feel Alex pause behind her.  Suddenly Alex grabbed her and Lena was unable to do anything but get pinned again.  This time Lena ended up on her back and Alex was on top of her.  Alex looked a bit embarrassed as she basically found herself straddling Lena.  Her face was flushed as she got up.

 

“We’re going to have to work on that,” Alex said, clearly flustered.  “I think we’ve done enough for today.”

 

“One more try,” Lena said, eyeing Alex. 

 

Alex took a deep breath then walked back behind Lena.  She approached her slowly.  When she got close she took another deep breath to decide how to attack.  Suddenly she felt Lena’s hand reach softly behind her and rub the inside of her thigh.  Alex gasped in surprise then felt her feet go out from under her as Lena tackled her.  She ended up pinned underneath Lena looking up at a very satisfied smirk.

 

“Distraction, Agent Danvers,” Lena said, standing up.  “I’m good for today.”  She turned and walked out of the training room leaving Alex sitting on the floor shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara reports back to Alex about the meeting and Alex tells Kara about the training session. There's a lull over the weekend so the girls decide to go out.


	5. Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns from Washington, Lena visits Catco, the girls go out

Alex was just getting settled on her couch when she heard the knock on her door.  She sighed and walked over and opened it up to find Kara standing there smiling with a bag full of pints of ice cream.

 

“Hey there,” Kara said walking into the room, “which do you want?”  She poured the bag out onto the kitchen table and Alex looked them over before grabbing the cookies and cream and a spoon and heading to the couch.  Kara grabbed the rocky road and put the others into the freezer.  Alex took a bite and hummed heavily.  Kara nudged her with her shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry about today,” Kara said, “I hate fighting with you.”

 

“I’m sorry too, Kara,” Alex said, “You didn’t have to buy out half the ice cream aisle.”

 

“I didn’t know what you’d be in the mood for,” Kara said, stuffing a huge bite of ice cream in her mouth.  Alex looked at Kara and laughed.  She loved her sister even when she drove her crazy.

 

“So how did the meeting go?” Alex asked.

 

“It was mostly just a bunch of talk about what might happen in certain hypothetical situations,” Kara said, “Honestly, I felt like it was mostly a waste of time.  I did like the Vice President, haven’t met him before.”

 

“What did they want from you?” Alex asked, “And was Clark invited?”

 

“Clark was invited but he didn’t come,” Kara said, “He was there on a video screen.”

 

“You could have done that,” Alex said.

 

“Well nobody told me,” Kara answered huffing, “Anyway, Clark just looked irritated the whole time.  He pretty much told them to get back to him if something actually happened but otherwise to leave him out of their meetings.”

 

“Sounds perfectly reasonable,” Alex replied.

 

“Yeah, but I was trying to be polite,” Kara said, “Anyway, in the end I pretty much told them the same thing.  I told them I didn’t want to work with the military and that if I ever needed to respond to Russian Supergirl I would only do it with your backing.”

 

“What was the reaction to that?” Alex asked.

 

“The military guys didn’t seem too happy with me or Clark,” Kara said, “But the President and Vice President were fine.  They said that since it seems we have another Kryptonian around they just wanted to keep us in the loop.”

 

“And I’m sure they want to be kept in the loop about anything we figure out?” Alex asked.

 

“Of course, but you report to the President already,” Kara said, “So that’s not a big deal.”

 

“So I guess we’ll wait and see what happens,” Alex said.

 

“How did the training with Lena go?” Kara asked.  Alex grinned at the thought.

 

“I’m understanding more and more what you saw right away in Lena,” Alex answered, “She’s really something.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, grinning.

 

“I knew she was smart and successful and all,” Alex said, “But she’s really funny too and, I don’t know...  anyway, she did great but she’s going to need more training - she’s rusty.”

 

Kara smiled at Alex.  She wanted to ask more because it seemed like there might be more to how Alex was feeling but she decided not to push it.

 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Kara asked.  Alex smiled widely and grabbed the remote. 

 

 

*************************

 

“Hello, Kara,” Lena said as she strode up to her desk at Catco.

 

“Oh, hey Lena,” Kara answered, “I didn’t know you’re here.”  She stood up and gave Lena a quick hug.  James walked out from his office and looked at the two of them.  There was a bit of an awkward silence before Lena spoke.

 

“Good afternoon, James,” Lena said, “I probably should have called first but I’ve been running crazy all day.  I wanted to stop by and talk to the two of you and maybe meet our new reporter.”

 

“No problem, Lena,” James said, “Come into my office.  Kara, do you know where Nia is?”

 

“I’ll find her,” Kara said, walking toward the back of the newsroom.  Lena and James went into his office.

 

“So, this is a little awkward,” Lena said to James, “And I’m trying not to make it awkward but I don’t think I’m doing a good job.”

 

“It’s really okay, Lena,” James said smiling, “I’m fine.  How are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine, too,” Lena said, “Just really busy.”

 

“I found her,” Kara said as she walked into the office with Nia.  Introductions were made and they all sat down.

 

“So, I understand that James got a lead on the Children of Liberty group and he has assigned that story to you two,” Lena said, “Is that correct?”

 

“Yes, that’s right,” James said, “But is there a problem, Lena?  I thought these decisions were mine to make.”

 

“They are James,” Lena answered quickly, “I’m not here to micromanage.  I’m here  because I was approached by the group and I want all of us to be on the same page.”

 

“What do you mean you were approached,” James asked, worry clear in his voice.

 

“A man named Benjamin Lockwood came to L-Corp personally,” Lena said, “He caught me on the way in and asked me to come to their meeting.  He gave Jess the details.”  Lena handed James a piece of paper with the time and place of the meeting.

 

“Do you know who’s invited besides you?” James asked.

 

“No, I have no idea,” Lena said, “I thought I would go and hear what it’s about then come back and tell you.”

 

“Lena, you’re not a reporter,” James answered, “And if we report what was said they’re going to know it’s from you.”

 

“James, they know I own Catco,” Lena answered, “I imagine they want to get us on their good side.  And I’m bringing a security man with me just in case they are crazy.”

 

“I’ve been doing some research,” Nia said, “And I think the meeting in National City is just the tip of the iceberg.  I’ve been able to find some chatter about meetings all over the U.S.  It looks like the Children of Liberty is a kind of grass roots organization with a loosely organized national structure.  Each city has an Agent.  Mr. Lockwood might be the main guy here.”

 

“That’s good work,” Kara said to Nia, who beamed at the compliment.

 

“Okay, I want you two to keep digging,” James said, “See what you can find out about Mr. Lockwood.  Maybe he’ll even grant you an interview.  Lena, please be careful.”

 

“I will James,” Lena answered.  They all got up to leave and Lena walked Kara back to her desk.

 

“So, it’s Friday,” Lena said, “Any exciting plans?”

 

“Not a thing,” Kara said sighing.

 

“How about an impromptu girls’ night out?” Lena asked, “Maybe Alex would come too?”  Kara looked up and grinned widely.  She grabbed her phone and texted Alex.  She replied quickly.

 

“She’s in!” Kara said, “Meet at my place at 8?”  Lena nodded and smiled widely.

 

“See ya later,” Lena called as she turned and headed out.

 

********************

 

Alex checked herself in Kara’s mirror again and Kara gave her a puzzled look.

 

“Alex, what are you doing?” Kara asked, “You look fine.  We’re just going out for drinks.”

 

“Well, you never know who you might meet,” Alex answered even as all of her thoughts were on what Lena might be wearing, “You ought to loosen up a bit, you look like you’re going to a church social.”

 

They heard a knock on the door and Kara opened it up with an angry scorn.

 

“Well, that’s an odd greeting,” Lena said as she walked in.

 

“Alex is giving me grief about what I’m wearing,” Kara said.

 

“I think you look adorable,” Lena said, smirking at Alex.

 

“That’s the problem,” Alex answered, “You look like a puppy.  No one wears a cardigan to go out, Kara.  You should sex it up a little.”

 

“Everyone has their own style, Alex,” Kara said, “You’re like tough beautiful.   And Lena…”   Lena was wearing tight dark jeans and high wedges.  Her red silk blouse was tucked into her jeans and unbuttoned low enough so that you could see the edges of her breasts.  “Jeez, Lena, you’re just sexy.”  Alex looked at Lena and laughed nervously.

 

“She’s not wrong there,” Alex said.

 

“What?  It’s just a shirt and jeans,” Lena said.

 

“There is no way you don’t know how good you look right now,” Alex said to Lena.  She was surprised when Lena actually blushed.

 

“I’m fine in what I’m wearing,” Kara said exasperated, “Can we just go now?” 

 

“Where are we going?” Lena asked.

 

“Let’s go somewhere Kara can get a drink that actually affects her,” Alex said.

 

“I don’t do well when I drink,” Kara said sullenly, “Remember last time?”

 

“That’s because you did shots,” Alex said, “And Mon-El is an idiot.”  She saw Kara’s shoulders hunch and she immediately felt bad for bringing him up.

 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, Kara,” Alex said.

 

“No, it’s okay, he was kind of an idiot sometimes,” Kara answered, smiling softly at Alex.  Lena walked over and draped her arm around Kara’s shoulder.

 

“We’ve never tied one on together, Kara,” Lena said smiling widely, “Let’s do it.”  Kara grinned and Alex giggled at Lena’s ability to make her happy.  They decided on a place and headed out.

 

When they arrived at the bar they were able to grab the last available booth.  It was still early and the weekend crowd had only started to arrive.  Lena and Alex ordered cocktails and Kara ordered a drink with some Aldebaran rum.  When it came to the table it was blue and smoke was coming from the top.

 

“What the hell?” Lena asked.

 

“Whatever you do,” Alex said, “Do not drink from one of Kara’s cocktails.  Seriously.  The alien stuff can be poisonous to humans.”

 

“I’ll steer clear,” Lena said, “Maybe we should order some snacks, too.”

 

“Yes!” Kara said waving the waitress over.  Kara ordered enough food for a large family, “I’m so glad I don’t have to try to eat like a human in front of you anymore, Lena.  That was killing me.  Every time I left L-Corp after lunch I had to go eat a whole second lunch.”

 

“I already thought you were putting a lot away,” Lena said giggling, “I was wondering if you just had the best metabolism ever.”

 

“It’s so irritating,” Alex said, “She never even gains weight.”

 

“If I just look at a cheeseburger I might as well attach it to my ass,” Lena said grumpily.

 

“You’re body is perfect,” Alex said before she gave it a thought.  As soon as it was out of her mouth she realized she hadn’t really meant to say it out loud.  Clearly the scotch was working already.  “I mean, you shouldn’t worry so much,” she stammered, “Um, you look good.”

 

Lena smiled at Alex and Kara waved over the waitress for another round.

 

“You might want to slow down there, sis,” Alex said as she asked the waitress to bring them some water as well.

 

“Relax, Alex,” Kara said, “I’ll be fine.”

 

A couple of hours later Kara was on the dance floor swaying wildly with a group of alien women celebrating a bachelorette party.  Lena and Alex were watching her and laughing heartily.  They weren’t as drunk as Kara but they were both feeling tipsy.

 

“I’ve never seen her like this,” Lena said, “It’s pretty hilarious.”

 

“She doesn’t let loose very often,” Alex said, “I called J’onn before we came out to make sure he was available for backup in case Supergirl ended up blitzed.”

 

“That didn’t even occur to me,” Lena said, slurring her words a little, “Poor Kara, she always has the weight of the world on her shoulders, doesn’t she?”

 

“Right now she looks like she’s fighting her own weight,” Alex said as she stood up and raced over to Kara.  She grabbed her right before she fell over.  Lena waved over the waitress and took care of the bill.

 

“Oh, hey Alex,” Kara said, “When did you get here?”   Alex giggled and led Kara towards the door.  Lena walked up and grabbed Kara’s free arm.

 

“Lena!” Kara slurred excitedly.  Lena looked at Alex and laughed.  They jumped into a cab.  Alex gave her address since it was closest.  They managed to get Kara out of the cab and into the apartment.  She was getting heavier with each step.  When they got inside she collapsed onto the sofa. 

 

“Holy cow, she looks tiny but she feels like she weighs a ton,” Lena said, “Plus I’m having a little trouble walking straight myself.”

 

“Why don’t you take off the wedges, Lena,” Alex said, pointing at Lena’s shoes.  Lena kicked off her shoes haphazardly and stumbled toward the refrigerator.  Alex laughed at her as she tried to make her way.

 

“You know you could help me,” Lena said, laughing loudly as she held on to the counter.

 

“What do you want?” Alex asked, laughing just as hard.

 

“Water,” Lena answered as she decided to just sit on a barstool and let Alex get it.  Alex walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles.  She opened one and gave it to Lena then opened the other and took a big swig.

 

“I really had fun tonight,” Alex said smiling, “We should all hang out more often.”

 

“I’m not used to this,” Lena said, her voice quieter.  She suddenly looked quite vulnerable.

 

“What?” Alex asked.

 

“Having people who care about me,” Lena answered, looking down at the counter.  Alex leaned forward and put her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

 

“Well, you better get used to it,” Alex said softly.  She paused a moment then pulled back and broke into laughter, “Oh shit!”  Lena turned around to see Kara, completely asleep, floating up in the air.  Her body thudded against the ceiling and she remained fast asleep.

 

“I didn’t know she could do that,” Lena said.

 

“Neither did I,” Alex said laughing, “We need to get her down.  If she wakes up and falls on my table she’s gonna break it in half.  She’s not over anything right now.”  Alex walked closer to where Kara was sleeping and called out her name.  Kara didn’t respond at all.  Alex called out louder but she stayed fast asleep.

 

Lena looked at the bowl of fruit in front of her on the counter.  She grabbed an orange and turned around.  She aimed toward Kara and let it fly.  The orange missed Kara and splatted against the ceiling.  Alex yelped out in surprise then burst out laughing when she realized what Lena had done.

 

“What the fuck, Lena?” Alex asked, laughing so hard she could hardly breathe.  Lena shrugged her shoulders then burst out laughing as well.  It took them a few minutes before they could contain themselves.

 

“I’m going to get the stepladder and see if I can pull her down,” Alex said.

 

“What are we going to do once we get her back on the couch?” Lena asked, “She’s gonna float right back up.”

 

“I think I have some bungee cords,” Alex said as she walked to her closet.  She pulled out a few cords and Lena just started laughing again.  Between the alcohol and the absurdity of the situation the women were having a hard time controlling themselves.  Alex grabbed the stepstool and positioned herself below Kara.  She climbed up unsteadily and Lena got behind her to try to help.  Alex was able to loop her hand into Kara’s belt and pull her downward.  She dragged her to the couch and Lena started wrapping a bungee cord over her waist.  They were falling all over each other and all over Kara and laughing hysterically.  Kara just snored softly.  Finally they managed to tie four cords around Kara.  They were both wiping tears from their eyes from laughing so hard.

 

“Oh god, I better get an Uber,” Lena said, “It’s really late.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Alex said, “You’re staying here.  I’m not letting you go anywhere drunk in the middle of the night.” 

 

Alex handed Lena her water and led her into the bedroom.  She pulled out a loose fitting sleep shirt and some sweat pants and handed them to Lena.  She led her to the bathroom and grabbed an unopened toothbrush and pulled out some makeup wipes then left her to it.   Lena smiled as she got changed and cleaned up.  She chuckled to herself as she thought about how much fun she had that night.  When she walked out into the bedroom Alex looked over at her.  She held her eyes on Lena for a long moment.

 

“Is everything okay, Alex?” Lena asked.

 

“I’ve never seen you without makeup and power clothes and all,” Alex answered, “You just look really different.”

 

“I look a mess,” Lena laughed as she flopped on the bed.

 

“No, you look really pretty,” Alex said softly as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

Lena moved over to one side of the bed and climbed under the covers.  Had Alex really just said she looked really pretty?  Was she flirting with her or just being polite?  Lena was confused and her drunkenness wasn’t helping. 

 

Alex came out of the bathroom and went back out into the den to lock up and turn off all the lights.  She checked on Kara then made her way back and climbed into bed, making sure to stay way on her own side.  She turned off the lamp.

 

“I had a great time tonight, Alex,” Lena said softly, “Thank you.”

 

“I did too,” Alex said sleepily, “Good night, Lena.”

 

“Good night, Alex,” she answered.

 

***********************

 

“Alex?” Kara yelled loudly.  Alex and Lena woke up to the shout.  In their sleep they had cuddled into each other.  They pulled away from each other quickly and then both immediately shielded their eyes from the sunlight coming into the room.  Lena groaned from her hangover and Alex pulled the covers up over her head.

 

“Alex?” Kara asked again, “Why am I tied down to your sofa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena and Alex


	6. Lena and Alex hang out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex figure it out

Kara squeezed herself out from under the bungee cords and walked into Alex’s bedroom. 

 

“What the heck, guys?” Kara said, sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed and slapping Alex through the covers.  Lena just started giggling thinking of the previous night.  Alex took the covers off of her head.

 

“We had to tie you down because you were floating all over the house in your sleep,” Alex said, her voice gravelly from the night before.

 

“Really?” Kara said, “I don’t think I’ve ever done that before.”

 

“You should have seen us trying to get you down,” Lena said, still giggling, “We were a mess.”

 

“Lena threw an orange at you,” Alex said, suddenly laughing heartily at the thought, “She missed by a mile.  I’m going to need you to float up there and clean off the ceiling for me.”

 

Kara giggled as she watched Lena and Alex laugh together.

 

“Oh god, my head hurts,” Lena said, “I need coffee.”

 

“Advantage of being me, no hangover,” Kara said, “I’ll go grab us some.”

 

“Get some greasy breakfast food too,” Alex said.  Kara spun into her Supergirl suit.

 

“Be back in a minute,” she said. 

 

Lena crawled out of bed and into the bathroom.  She was happy to see her toothbrush from the night before.  She cleaned herself up then made her way out to the den.  She unhooked all the bungee cords and put them in a pile.  Alex followed the same morning routine then plopped on the couch with her.  She looked at the bungee cords on the couch between them.

 

“I don’t remember the last time I laughed so hard,” Alex said.

 

“Me too,” Lena said.

 

The door opened and Kara came in with a tray of coffee and a bag of food.

 

“I got bacon, egg and cheese croissants,” Kara said and Alex pulled one out of the bag and took a big bite.

 

“That was quick,” Lena said, taking a sip of coffee.

 

“Perks of being Supergirl,” Kara said.

 

They sat and had breakfast together and laughed while recounting their previous night in more detail for Kara.  She cleaned the ceiling of orange remnants for Alex and shook her head at Lena, who kept defending her fruit throwing strategy.  When they finished Kara stood to leave.

 

“I’m heading to Midvale to help Eliza with stuff around the house,” Kara said, “Alex, you sure you won’t come?”

 

“Nah, it’s a long drive and I’m too hungover,” Alex answered, “you can just fly there in a couple minutes.  You gonna stay the night?”

 

“Yep, Eliza is cooking dinner and she’s all excited about having me there,” Kara said.

 

“That’s because you don’t visit often enough,” Alex answered, smirking at Kara.

 

“It’s never enough for Eliza,” Kara said laughing, “And you know it.”

 

“I know, I’m just teasing,” Alex said, “But I’m sure she’s thrilled you're going.”

 

Lena just sat and listened, thinking how great it would be to have family that actually wanted to be together because they loved one another.

 

“Lena, do you want me to fly you back to your place?” Kara asked.

 

“Good god, no,” Lena answered, “I’m not a fan of flying and if I tried it this morning I might be sick.  No hangover flying.  I’ll just get an Uber.”

 

“Don’t be silly, I’ll give you a ride,” Alex said.

 

Kara got up and gave them both hugs before leaving.  Alex and Lena cleaned up the kitchen then Lena changed back into her clothes from the night before.  They walked down to the parking garage and Alex walked up to her motorcycle.  She opened a small bench in her parking space and pulled out an extra helmet and offered it to Lena.

 

“You’re joking, right?” Lena asked warily.

 

“No, this is my bike,” Alex said.

 

“You don’t have a car?” Lena asked.

 

“Nope, come on, it’s fun,” Alex said, “I won’t go too fast.”  Lena still looked unsure.  “Where do you live, Lena?”

 

“At the Baldwin,” Lena answered.

 

“The hotel?” Alex asked.

 

“I live in the penthouse,” Lena answered.

 

Alex motioned for Lena to put on the helmet.  Lena looked at it for a moment then slipped it onto her head.  Alex walked over and adjusted it to make sure it was fitted tightly.

 

“I’m gonna get on and get it started. You just get on behind me and put your feet on here,” she instructed, showing Lena a small ledge.

 

“This is way outside my comfort zone, Agent Danvers,” Lena said.  Alex laughed at the way Lena addressed her.

 

“Trust me, Lena,” Alex said, “I wouldn’t do anything that would hurt you.”

 

Alex got on the bike and started it up.  Lena climbed on behind her and put her feet where they were supposed to go.  She put her hands on either side of Alex’s hips.  Alex turned her head back to talk to Lena.

 

“You’re going to need to hold on a little more than that, Lena,” Alex said.  She took both of Lena’s hands in hers and pulled them forward.  Lena felt her body being pulled flush against Alex.  She took a deep breath and she could feel Alex giggling.

 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked.

 

“Just go,” Lena answered.

 

Alex started slowly.  She took a route without much traffic and did her best not to make any quick turns or other movements that would scare Lena.  She could feel Lena holding on for dear life at the beginning of the ride but as they got going Lena seemed to relax a bit.  By the time they pulled up to the Baldwin Lena seemed to be much more comfortable.  Alex stopped the bike and Lena dismounted first.  Alex turned off the motor and hopped off.  Lena pulled off her helmet and handed it to Alex. 

 

“What did you think?” Alex asked.

 

“I prefer being in a car,” Lena said, “But it wasn’t so bad once I got used to it.”

 

“I took it easy on you,” Alex said smirking.

 

“Thank you for that,” Lena said laughing.

 

“So, I guess I’ll see you later,” Alex said, not sure what to do.

 

“Yep, thanks again for last night,” Lena said as she turned and walked into the building.

 

Alex watched her walk away.  The whole ride home all she could think about was the feeling of Lena holding her tightly.

 

************************

 

Lena had immediately jumped into the shower when she arrived at her penthouse.  She felt much better after cleaning up but she was still feeling the effects of her hangover.  She caught up on some work then decided to curl up on the couch and watch Netflix.  She watched two episodes of The Crown before she felt herself battling sleepiness.  It was unusual for her to nap but she was exhausted.  She moved to the bedroom and fell asleep.

 

When she awoke a couple of hours later she felt like a new person.  She decided to do some work on the new suit for Supergirl.  She was sketching for a while when she heard her text tone.  She looked over and saw it was Alex.  She smiled as she picked up the phone.

 

_Alex:  How are you feeling_

_Lena:  Much better.  Shower and a nap.  You?_

_Alex:  Same here  Lazy day_

_Lena:  We shouldn’t have had that last scotch_

_Alex:  It was worth it_

 

Lena laughed as she looked at the text.  She wasn’t sure what to do next.  Her feelings for Alex were becoming much clearer but she really had no idea how Alex felt.  She could be happy just having Alex as a friend, but there was no denying that she wanted more. 

 

_Lena:  I’m working on the new suit we talked about at work_

_Alex:  How’s it coming_

_Lena:  Ok, just sketching and thinking.  Do you want to come look at it?_

_Alex:  Sure, now?_

_Lena:  Yep_

_Alex:  K_

_Lena:  Just tell the doorman your name and he’ll show you up_

 

Alex looked at the phone then walked to her closet.  What was happening?  Did Lena just want her to come over to talk about the suit?  Were they going to hang out?  Was the suit just an excuse or was that really what they were doing?  Alex remembered the feeling of waking up so close to Lena.  She also remembered them both jumping away from each other.  She was thoroughly confused.  She picked up the phone and dialed Kara.  Kara picked up immediately.

 

_Kara:  Hey Alex, what’s up?_

_Alex:  I need to talk to you but you need to get away from Eliza.  I don’t want her to hear._

_Kara:  I’m out in the barn by myself chopping up wood for winter.  What’s up?_

_Alex:  Lena just asked me to come to her place.  She’s working on your new suit._

_Kara:  Oh, that’s awesome, I’ve been thinking about it and I definitely do not want another skirt.  It’s really ridiculous when you think about it._

_Alex:  Kara, I’m not calling about the suit._

_Kara:  Oh, ok, sorry.  What’s up?_

_Alex:  Kara, I don’t know how to say this…_

Kara waited while Alex paused for a long moment.

_Kara:  You have feelings for Lena_

Kara heard Alex sigh on her end.  She waited for a moment but Alex didn’t say anything.

_Kara:  Alex, it’s obvious.  At least to me.  And for what it’s worth, I think she might feel the same way._

_Alex:  Did she say something to you?_

_Kara:  No, but she’s different around you.  And there is no doubt she checks you out when you’re not looking._

_Alex:  I don’t want to screw anything up.  You guys just got past the Supergirl thing and she’s your best friend._

_Kara:  Alex, I want both of you to be happy.  I don’t know if that means that you’ll end up together but I would never want to get in the way of anything._

_Alex:  It’s not like she asked me on a date or anything.  I’m just going over there to look at work stuff._

_Kara:  Then just go hang out, Alex, and see where it leads._

_Alex:  And if it leads somewhere, you would be okay with it?_

_Kara:  Of course I would.  Good luck, Alex._

_Alex:  Thanks, Kara.  You’re the best.  Love you._

_Kara:  Love you too._

Alex felt better after talking to Kara.  She looked in the mirror.  She was wearing jeans with a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket and boots.  She went and touched up her makeup just a bit then headed downstairs.

 

**************************

 

Lena looked around the penthouse.  She went and made up her bed from taking a nap.  Other than that it was neat and orderly like it always was.  She had daily maid service and she didn’t make much mess so it always looked fine.  She looked around the living area.  She suddenly felt very much like she lived in a hotel.  Alex and Kara’s apartments were filled with family pictures and keepsakes and such.  She flopped down on her couch trying to fight away the feelings of loneliness that seemed to always haunt her.

 

She looked at the text string with Alex and smiled.  She wasn’t sure what she was doing but she was happy that Alex was coming over.  She couldn’t seem to keep her mind off of her.  She stood up to check herself in the mirror.  She was wearing jeans and a tank top and had her hair pulled in a high ponytail.  She was adjusting her hair a bit when she heard the buzz of her intercom.  She pushed the button and the doorman announced Alex’s arrival.  Lena told him to send her up in the private elevator.  A minute later the elevator door opened and Alex walked out into the foyer. 

 

“Wow, this place is nice, Lena,” Alex said as she walked in.  She walked over to the big picture window and looked at the view over the city.  “I wasn’t sure what to expect.  It’s really beautiful.”

 

“Thanks, it works for me,” Lena said, “I don’t really have a traditional schedule and I can get anything I need here 24 hours a day.”  Alex looked at the view for a minute before turning around and smiling at Lena.

 

“So, the suit?” Alex asked.

 

“Oh, the suit, yes,” Lena said, “Um, do you want something to drink or anything.”

 

“Maybe later,” Alex answered.

 

Lena brought Alex into her office and they sat down at a drawing table.  There were multiple sketches and notes all over the place.  The women spent almost two hours discussing different ideas.  All the while Lena sketched and made more notes.  Finally they had enough of the work and moved back into the den.

 

“I’m hungry,” Lena said, “would you like to stay and eat?  I’d rather eat in after going out last night.”

 

“Sure,” Alex answered quickly, “Do you order room service or what?”

 

“We can order from the hotel,” Lena said, “Or we can order from any place that delivers.”

 

They decided on a Thai place and Lena called in the order.  She went to the kitchen and grabbed some tea for each of them.  They continued to talk about work things until the food arrived.  They decided they were both fully functioning again and they each took a glass of white wine.  Dinner conversation came easy and they were enjoying each other’s company.  They finished eating and cleaned up.  Lena walked back into the den and sat on the couch.  Alex sat down and smiled at Lena.  Neither of them was sure what to do next.

 

“So, do you want to watch a movie or something?” Lena asked, “I mean unless you want to go or you have something else to do.”

 

“No, I don’t have any plans,” Alex answered, “A movie sounds great.”

 

Lena picked up the remote and got to Roku then handed the remote to Alex. 

 

“I’m gonna grab the bottle of wine,” Lena said, “You look for something to watch.”

 

When Lena returned Alex was flipping through movie choices.  She paused when she got to Miss Congeniality.

 

“I haven’t seen this in years,” Alex said.  Lena shook her head and giggled.  “What?” Alex asked.

 

“I think Sandra Bullock was my first girl crush,” Lena answered.

 

“Let me guess, While You Were Sleeping?” Alex asked.

 

“No, it was Speed,” Lena answered.

 

“Oh god, Lena, that movie was awful,” Alex said, laughing.

 

“The plot might have been awful,” Lena answered, “But all I was watching was Sandra Bullock.  What about you?”

 

“I don’t know,” Alex said, “I was in denial for so long I’m not sure I can really come up with one.”

 

“Well you must have one now,” Lena said, “Who is it?”

 

“A celebrity crush?” Alex asked.  Lena nodded.  “I’ll tell you but then you have to tell me yours.  And Sandra Bullock when you were a pre-teen doesn’t count.  Unless it’s still her now, then that’s fine.  Or, it could be a guy for you I guess.”

 

“You’re making this very complicated, Alex,” Lena said smirking, “Just spit it out.”

 

“Keira Knightley,” Alex said.

 

“Well, she is hot.  I approve,” Lena said smiling and Alex laughed.

 

“Your turn,” Alex said.

 

“Rachel McAdams,” Lena answered.

 

“So, Sandy and Rachel, I see your type,” Alex said smiling, “You go for the cute girl next door kind of thing.”

 

“I guess so,” Lena said, “I never really thought about it.”

 

“Did you date a lot?” Alex asked.

 

 “I didn’t get a whole lot of free time for fun in the Luthor household then I was sent to boarding school,” Lena said, “That’s where I first kissed a girl.”  She smiled and raised one eyebrow at Alex before continuing. “In college I dated a few guys and girls but nothing serious until I met Jack.  Since then it’s just been him and James.  My life didn’t exactly leave room for a lot of socializing, what with my family being notorious murderers and all.”

 

Lena looked down at her lap and took a sip of her wine.  She hadn’t meant to bring up her baggage but somehow it always seemed to be there.  She felt Alex move closer to her on the sofa.

 

“Lena,” Alex said softly.  Lena looked up.  “You are not at all like your family and you don’t deserve anything that’s happened to you.”

 

“Sometimes I think no matter what I do the world is still going to hate me,” Lena said.

 

“But you know what’s different now?” Alex asked softly.  Lena was looking down at her lap again.  Alex put down her wine and moved even closer.  She reached forward and softly touched Lena’s chin to make her look up at her.

 

“Lena, now you have people who care about you,” Alex said, “You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

 

Lena took a deep breath and looked at Alex.  They were only inches apart now.  She saw Alex’s eyes look down at her lips and she made a decision.  She leaned forward and kissed Alex softly.  Alex seemed surprised and Lena thought for a moment she had made a mistake.  Then she felt Alex’s hands softly on her face as she pulled her closer.  The kiss turned much deeper even as it stayed soft and sweet, their bodies still too far apart for any real contact.  After a few moments they both pulled back slightly to take a breath.  They sat looking at each other for a moment.

 

“Well, that was nice,” Lena finally said and they both started laughing.  Alex looked at Lena and took a deep breath.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” Alex said, “Pretty much every moment since you told me you like girls.”

 

“You know when I was sure I wanted to do that?” Lena asked.

 

“When?” Alex asked, and she took the opportunity to slide closer to Lena.

 

“When I walked into the training room,” Lena answered, putting down her wine then flipping her leg over and straddling Alex’s lap.  Alex’s breath hitched.  “You were all sweaty and hot.”  Alex put her hands on Lena’s hips and leaned forward.  Their second kiss was not nearly as chaste or sweet as the first.  Lena had her hands in Alex’s hair and Alex was gripping her sides tightly.  When Alex brushed her tongue along Lena’s lips Lena let out a small moan.  Alex felt the sound in her entire body.  They kissed roughly and passionately until they were both panting for breath.  Lena sat back a little but kept her forehead touching Alex’s.

 

“Maybe we should slow down a little bit,” Lena said.

 

“Is that what you want?” Alex asked softly.

 

“No,” Lena answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should they have a proper date first or just go for it?
> 
> I know the long game on this one, just haven't made up my mind about the next chapter


	7. Kara is there for everybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Alex and to Nia and to Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some thought I really felt like Lena and Alex wouldn't just jump into bed. They both tend to overthink things. But, no worries, I'm not dragging it out too long...

“Maybe we should slow down a little bit,” Lena said.

 

“Is that what you want?” Alex asked softly.

 

“No,” Lena answered.

 

They were both still breathing heavily as Lena slipped off of Alex’s lap and onto the sofa still curled up next to her.

 

“But I think we should,” Lena said, “Slow down.  I got a little carried away.”

 

Alex turned and looked at Lena and kissed her softly.

 

“Let it be known that I really like it when you get carried away,” Alex said, and they both laughed, “But I think you’re right.”

 

“Alex, I care about you,” Lena said quietly, “I don’t want to screw anything up, with you or with Kara.  I can’t lose either one of you.”

 

“What are you saying?” Alex asked, moving back slightly, “Do you want to just be friends?”

 

“No, Alex, I want more,” Lena said, “It’s everything I can do from jumping back onto your lap right now.”  Alex smiled widely and Lena giggled.  “I think we should maybe go on a date first?”

 

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” Alex answered, “And Lena, I really care about you too.”  She sighed heavily.

 

“What is it?” Lena asked.

 

“Maggie,” Alex said, “I just thought of Maggie.  Maybe I shouldn’t have told you that.”

 

“I’d rather you be honest with me,” Lena said, “Are you still in love with her?”

 

“No, that’s not it,” Alex said, “Although I think a part of me will always hold a special affection for her.  She was the first person I fell in love with and she was such a part of me accepting who I am.”

 

“I understand that, Alex,” Lena said, “as Jack will always hold a special place in my heart.”

 

“What I was thinking was that I really rushed into things with her,” Alex said, “I mean we got engaged and I didn’t even know that she didn’t want children.  I don’t want to make that kind of mistake again, especially with you.”

 

“Well then let’s take a minute to talk about what we both want before we even plan that date,” Lena said.  Alex took a deep breath.

 

“I don’t think I can date you casually,” Alex said a bit nervously, “It’s not like we just met.  I know you and I know that I want to be with you.  I would not be happy if we decided to date and you were with someone else.”   

 

“I’ve never dated more than one person at a time,” Lena said, “We’re on the same page there for sure.”

 

“Tell me something you want,” Alex said, “I don’t want to just sit here and make demands.”  Lena thought for a moment.

 

“I’m not happy all the time,” Lena said, “Sometimes I just need quiet and I need to be away from the world.  I need someone who tries to understand that.  I’m sorry, that’s a pretty shitty request.”

 

“No, I’m glad you told me,” Alex said, “But you should tell me when you’re feeling that way and tell me what you want from me.   I’m not the greatest at reading signals all the time.”

 

“Alex, you are the most empathetic person I’ve ever met,” Lena said, “It’s one of the reasons I’m so attracted to you.”  Alex smiled.

 

“So, I guess this is a big one for me and you already know about it,” Alex said, “One day I want to be a mom.”  Lena stayed quiet for so long that Alex feared it was going to be a deal breaker again.  Finally, Lena looked up.  Her eyes were teary and she was clearly trying to compose herself before speaking.

 

“I want it too,” Lena said, “I want a family to love more than anything, Alex, but what kind of a mother would I be?  I don’t know how to be a mother.  I never had anyone love me like that.  It terrifies me.”

 

Alex took a moment and then leaned down and undid her boots and kicked them off.  Lena just watched her, wondering what she was doing.  Alex slid over and pulled off Lena’s heels.  She adjusted the pillows on the sofa to make more room then she took Lena in her arms and pulled her down so that they were lying side by side.  She brought her hand up to Lena’s neck and held it for a second before kissing her again, softly and deeply.  They laid together kissing one another, both lost in the feeling of their closeness but neither one doing anything to move further than the kisses.  After a few minutes Alex pulled back and looked at Lena.

 

“I’ve watched how you love people, Lena,” Alex said, “I saw everything you did for Sam and for Ruby.  I know how much you love Kara.  There’s no perfect recipe for being a mom, Lena, except to love your children.   You’re the one who told me that people like us do what it takes to get what we want.  If you want a family, if you want to be mother then you’ll be great, Lena.  You shouldn’t doubt yourself so much.”

 

“This is the part of me I was trying to explain,” Lena said, “People seem to think I’m some sort of ice princess who doesn’t feel anything, but I struggle just like everyone else.”

 

“Lena, you and I are the closest people in the world to Supergirl,” Alex said, “The world thinks she’s invincible but we both know the truth.  She’s soft and mushy just like us.  I certainly wouldn’t expect anything different from you.”  They laid together just holding each other for a few minutes until Lena leaned up and looked at Alex.

 

“So, this is an odd position to ask this question,” Lena said, looking down at them wrapped up in each other, “But, Alex, would you go on a date with me?”

 

“I’d love to, Lena,” Alex answered, giggling.

 

“And tonight, do you think we could watch a movie and maybe make out a little bit more?” Lena asked, smirking.  Alex laughed and nodded her head as Lena caught her in a kiss.

 

************************

 

Kara flew back into National City and straight to Alex’s apartment.  She knocked on the door and Alex opened it immediately.

 

“Come in,” Alex said, “I’ve still got all that ice cream you brought over.”  Alex grabbed a pint and Kara chose one and joined her on the sofa.

 

“Ok, so you look happy,” Kara said.

 

“We kissed,” Alex said, “And we’re going on a real date Friday night.”

 

“That’s great,” Kara squealed, “Tell me how it happened.”

 

“I went over there and we worked on your new suit for a while,” Alex started, “Then we ordered dinner and we were gonna watch a movie.  We were talking on the couch and then she just leaned in and kissed me.” 

 

“And?” Kara asked grinning.

 

“Well, it caught me by surprise a little but once I figured out what was happening it was incredible,” Alex said, “Then she kind of climbed on my lap…”

 

“Whoa, hold on,” Kara said, “This I do not want to hear.  I’m okay with the first kiss and all but I do not want to hear about you and Lena having sex.”

 

“We didn’t have sex, Kara, relax,” Alex said, “We almost had sex.”

 

“Still too much information,” Kara said, taking another bite of ice cream.

 

“We stopped with all our clothes on, Kara,” Alex said, “We both decided we needed to slow down and talk a bit.”

 

“I think that was smart, Alex,” Kara said, “I’m all for this but I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

 

“We talked for a while about what we both wanted in a relationship and in our lives,” Alex said, “then she asked me to go on a real date with her, then we cuddled and watched a movie and made out like teenagers.”

 

“Good grief, Alex,” Kara said, “I’m pretty sure that was a date.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it was,” Alex said laughing, “She’s an amazing kisser.”

 

“I’m not gonna lie,” Kara said smiling, “This is weird.  I’m trying to be okay with it, but the sex part is a little weird for me.”

 

“So, I’m probably gonna have sex with her very soon,” Alex said, laughing, “Do you want to know or not?”

 

“I’m your sister - I want to know if it happens, but no details,” Kara said, giggling.

 

**********************

 

Russian Supergirl made another television appearance on Monday.  Kara rushed over to the DEO and watched with Alex and Brainy.  She seemed to just be a propaganda tool at the moment but her appearance alone was enough to put them all on edge.  Brainy was frustrated by his lack of progress with the Harun-El.  They all discussed the possibility of Kara travelling to Argo and talking to her mother about it in more detail.  Kara wanted to keep that as a last resort since she hadn’t told her mother they still had a piece of it.

 

Kara was still bothered with the whole situation when she got to work at Catco Tuesday morning.  She was happy to have something to distract her and she planned lunch with Lena for noon.  She walked around the newsroom and waved at Nia to join her.

 

“Good morning, Kara,” Nia said happily.

 

“Good morning,” Kara answered, glad for Nia’s bubbly greeting. “Anything further on Children of Liberty?”

 

“I think you’re going to like this,” Nia said, “It seems Mr. Lockwood has a code name, he calls himself Agent Liberty.  I think he’s the head of the whole group.  He’s the one keeping them organized.”

 

“How did you learn this?” Kara asked.

 

“Well, remember that day you took me around and introduced me to sources?” Nia asked.  Kara nodded.  “I been following up with the aliens we met that day and one of them works for a guy that was invited to the meeting – a businessman here in town.  Apparently that guy is already all for the cause and the source was able to copy some of his emails and send them to me.  He won’t go on the record but it’s solid information.”

 

“The more we know the better,” Kara said, “I’ve got some feelers out around town on other people who have been invited as well.”

 

“Groups like this are dangerous,” Nia said, “We need to bring them down.”

 

“Hey, hold on,” Kara said, “That’s not our job.  We are here to report what happens, not to make things happen.”

 

“I thought you were for alien rights,” Nia said.

 

“Personally, I am,” Kara said, “I’m very much pro-alien.  Wow, you really remind me of myself when I started here.”

 

“That’s a compliment, I guess?” Nia asked.

 

“Not really,” Kara said, “I got myself fired.  I had to work my ass off, for free, to finally get my job back.  I was furious at my boss at the time but I finally realized he was right.  I don’t want you to make the same mistakes, Nia.”

 

“You got fired?” Nia asked.

 

“Yep, I thought my story, my opinion really, needed to be heard,” Kara said, “My boss wanted to make sure that the story was done right – that it was good, solid reporting.  I thought I was smarter than him so I just published it in a blog.  I got fired.  In the end I realized he was right.”

 

“I just get really fired up about this stuff,” Nia said, “It was terrible growing up different from everyone else and I hate to see groups being victimized.”

 

“Are you an alien?” Kara asked Nia, “Did people hurt you?”

 

“I’m transgender, Kara,” Nia said looking puzzled, “I thought you knew.”

 

“No, I didn’t,” Kara said, feeling awkward about what to say next.

 

“It’s ok,” Nia said, “There’s no common greeting that comes after I say ‘I’m transgender.’”

 

“I’m sorry, Nia,” Kara said, “I didn’t mean to just sit here like a shoe.  I’m really not sure how to respond because I honestly don’t care about your sexuality or your gender or any of that – except that I care very much that other people treated you badly.”

 

“When I was growing up I kind of got a bit famous,” Nia said, slowly, “Because my parents sued the school board in my town to let me use the girl’s bathroom.  People went crazy.  We had to get police protection at my house.  All these people were accusing me of being some kind of pervert.  It was awful.”

 

“I remember that story,” Kara said, “I didn’t know it was you.”

 

“Yeah, so I get pretty angry when anyone gets labeled for things they have no control over,” Nia said.

 

“Well, my background is very different from yours,” Kara said, “But trust me when I say that I’ve seen some pretty awful things myself and I tend to get fired up too.  The thing is, it is our job to let people know what is happening in the most unbiased fashion that we can.  It is the job of the people to take it from there.  If you want to write opinion articles then you can’t be a reporter, Nia.”

 

“Ok, I get it,” Nia said, “And I learned all this in school, by the way.  It’s just that I finally got this job and I want to make a difference.”

 

“Finding out the truth and reporting it makes a difference,” Kara answered, “Let’s spend the morning calling back our sources and seeing if we can find out anything more.”

 

***********************

 

By the time Kara arrived at L-Corp her stomach was grumbling.  She still didn’t order as much food as she would have liked because she was afraid Jess would notice if she walked in with multiple large bags of food.  Lena smiled widely when Kara walked into her office.

 

“I’m so glad you were free for lunch today,” Lena said, “I’m working on the most boring quarterly reports and I really need a break.”

 

Kara pulled out a salad for Lena.  She was able to order three burgers and a large fries and fit it in one bag and she pulled them out onto the table. Lena just shook her head and smiled.

 

“So, anything new going on?” Kara asked smirking.

 

“Don’t tease me, Kara,” Lena said, taking a deep breath, “I’m kind of nervous about all this.  I don’t want to do anything that might jeopardize our friendship.”

 

Kara stopped eating and looked at Lena, “I’m sorry, Lena.  You really are nervous, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, I am,” Lena answered.

 

“I didn’t think I would make you feel that way, I’m sorry,” Kara said, “I’m happy for you guys, there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

 

“So you’re ok with me dating Alex?” Lena asked.

 

“Of course I am,” Kara said, “Lena, I trust that you would never intentionally hurt Alex.  And I trust that Alex would never hurt you.  I don’t know what’s gonna happen between you two but I know that my two favorite people like each other, and that’s pretty cool.”

 

“I didn’t want things to go any further until I was sure we were okay,” Lena said.

 

“You know, you don’t need my permission to date my sister,” Kara said, “And if I had a problem with it that would be on me, not on you.  But I don’t have a problem with it, not at all.”

 

“Good, because I really like her, Kara,” Lena said, “Is it weird for me to tell you that?”

 

“No, just don’t talk to me about the sexy stuff,” Kara said, “I already told Alex I don’t want to hear it.  My best friend and my sister…ugh.”  Lena laughed and Kara just shook her head.

 

“So, did she tell you that we have a date Friday night?” Lena asked.

 

“Yep, she’s very excited,” Kara answered.

 

“Any chance you could help me plan it?” Lena answered, “I really want it to be great.”

 

“I’m all in for that,” Kara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes to the meeting and reports back to the DEO. Alex frets about the date and Kara helps her get ready...


	8. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting at the DEO, Alex and Lena go on their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter but I could figure out where to stop. Be warned, there is smut.

Alex paced back and forth at the head of the conference room table.  Brainy talked with Kara about the specifics of the new Supergirl suit.  Brainy was ready to begin building a prototype from his plans with Lena but he wanted to try to cover anything they hadn’t thought of with Kara before he started.  Kara was worried about her vision and powers being constricted by the helmet and she looked up at Alex for some advice.  Alex just kept pacing.

 

“Alex, you’re going to wear a hole in the carpet,” Kara said, “It’s just a meeting.  She’ll be here soon.”

 

“I don’t like the idea of Lena being there,” Alex said, “For all we know this could be a bunch of Cadmus minions.  Last time they got a hold of her she almost died.”

 

“You know I wouldn’t let that happen, Alex,” Kara said, “And this is a meeting with half of the business people in the city in a conference room three blocks from here.  Plus James insisted on hanging out in his Guardian getup a half-block from the building just in case anything happens.”

 

“James?” Alex asked, “Does he think it’s dangerous?”

 

“I think you’re both overreacting because it’s Lena,” Kara said.

 

“Lena doesn’t need James to protect her,” Alex said defensively.  Kara looked at Alex quizzically for a moment then giggled.

 

“Jealous much?” Kara asked.

 

“I am not jealous,” Alex answered angrily.

 

“At the mention of the name James your heartbeat increased slightly,” Brainy said, “Accompanied by the slight fisting of both of your hands.  You are definitely exhibiting symptoms of jealousy, Director Danvers.”

 

“I swear, Brainy,” Alex started, then she saw Lena round the corner and make her way toward the conference room.  It was everything Alex could do to keep from grabbing her into a hug but she was more determined than ever to stay professional.

 

“And what did I walk into?” Lena asked as she walked into a quiet room.

 

“Well,” Brainy started, but Kara cut him off.

 

“We were going over the specs for the suit,” Kara said, “I’m not sure about the helmet.  I think my vision is going to be compromised and I’m still not sure how to wear it and still use some of my powers.  I can’t worry about a face shield while I’m trying to use heat vision.”

 

Lena sat down with them and Alex walked over and sat as they discussed the helmet for a few minutes.  They addressed all of Kara’s concerns then Alex asked about the meeting.

 

“It was interesting.  Mr. Lockwood is fairly charismatic.  By the time the meeting ended he had quite a few of our civic leaders very interested in his group,” Lena said.

 

“What are their goals?” Kara asked.

 

“They say that their goals are to make sure humans are safe against aliens that want to hurt us,” Lena said, “And some of the laws that they are promoting are quite valid and legitimate.  The problem I see is this – if you know your history at all, you know that laws that are aimed at a certain class of people often look legitimate at the beginning but end up being quite evil in the end.  We’re all familiar with the Nazi regime in Germany but even here in America we swept innocent people of Japanese descent into camps during wartime.”

 

“So why were people so interested?” Kara asked.

 

“Well, Kara, in the last two years our city was attacked twice by aliens who wanted us all dead,” Lena said, “First the Daxamites, then the Kryptonians.  People are scared, legitimately so.”

 

“Yes, but we stopped them,” Kara said.

 

“But not without loss of life, and too many injuries to count,” Alex said, “Not to mention the property damage.  Everyone is on edge and I can’t say that I blame them.”

 

“And Lockwood is arguing that we wouldn’t need Supergirl at all if we didn’t have bad aliens here in the first place,” Lena said.

 

Kara looked down at the table sullenly. 

 

“So do you have any idea where the group goes from here?” Alex asked.

 

“Lockwood wants to hold bigger meetings, more open to the public,” Lena said, “He’s looking for business leaders and politicians to drum up attendance.  He was more than willing to give interviews.  Kara, I’m heading to Catco from here to let James know everything if you want to be in on that meeting as well.”

 

“So, what did you tell Lockwood about your participation?” Alex asked.

 

“I didn’t commit to anything but I didn’t shut the door either,” Lena said, “I wanted to talk to everyone first then decide how to proceed.”  Alex took a deep breath.

 

“I don’t like you being involved, but it may be our best chance for getting information,” Alex said.

 

“We have time to think about it,” Lena said, “The next round of meetings is scheduled in two weeks.  Now I really need to get going.  I want to make sure I finish work on time today.”  Lena stood and grabbed her purse.

 

“Just a sec,” Alex said, “Can I talk to you in my office for a moment before you go?”

 

“Sure,” Lena said.  She followed Alex into her office and closed the door behind her.  Alex turned around and gently pushed Lena up against the door.  She leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips then again on the neck.  Lena hummed softly.

 

“Director Danvers,” Lena said, “I’m not sure this is appropriate.”

 

“It would be a lot less appropriate if you weren’t wearing that bright red lipstick,” Alex answered, “I can’t even get a real kiss.”  Alex pulled back and smiled at Lena.

 

“We have a date in about eight hours,” Lena asked smiling, “You couldn’t wait?”

 

“Nope,” Alex said, “I haven’t seen you all week.”

 

“I know, it’s been crazy,” Lena said, “I desperately need to replace Sam.”

 

“The new recruits here have kept me nuts, too,” Alex said, “I really can’t wait for tonight.”

 

“Me too, darling,” Lena said, “If I don’t go you will be waiting tonight.”  She leaned forward and gave Alex another soft kiss, making sure not to leave her makeup behind.  She smiled and walked out of Alex’s office.

 

 

***********************

 

Kara was teasing Alex about her nervousness when her phone vibrated.

 

“It looks like you’re not the only one all worked up about this date,” Kara said laughing.

 

“What is it?” Alex asked.

 

“Lena wants me to fly by and check her outfit,” Kara said smiling, “I’ve already given you the once over so I’m going to head over there real quick.  You look perfect.”

 

Kara walked over and gave Alex a hug, “Have fun tonight.”

 

Kara flew onto Lena’s balcony and knocked lightly before walking in.  Lena walked out of her bedroom and looked at Kara questioningly.  Kara’s mouth dropped open for a moment then she broke into a big smile.

 

“Wow, Lena,” Kara said, “You look incredible.  Alex is gonna flip.”

 

“Really, you think so?” Lena asked.  She had decided to leave her hair down and keep its natural waves.  She was wearing a low cut black blouse tucked into tight fitted black pants and a black belt.  She had a rust colored cropped jacket over her t-shirt.  “I can’t decide on shoes.”

 

Kara followed her back into her room and she settled on some black ankle boots with about a four inch heel.

 

“I honestly don’t know how you walk in any of your shoes,” Kara said, “But you do look incredible.”

 

“It keeps me from being the shortest person in the room,” Lena said laughing.  “Okay, so I guess I should go.  You sure this works?” Lena motioned to her whole outfit.

 

“I am 100 percent positive,” Kara said, “Have a great time, Lena.”

 

Kara left the way she came and Lena went to her refrigerator.  She pulled out a batch of tulips she bought for Alex and made her way down to the car.  Fifteen minutes later she was nervously knocking at Alex’s door, wondering if the flowers were too much.  Alex opened the door and smiled widely.  Lena walked in.

 

“I brought these for you,” Lena said a bit awkwardly.  Alex grabbed the flowers from Lena and put them on her counter as she pulled out a vase.

 

“They’re beautiful, Lena,” Alex said, “Thank you.”  Alex put the flowers into the vase with some water and put them in the center of her table.  She turned and looked at Lena.

 

“Wow, Lena,” Alex said, “you look incredible.  I love your hair like that.”

 

“Thanks,” Lena said, walking a little closer to Alex and taking her hand, “You look beautiful as always.”  She leaned in and gave Alex a soft kiss.   “Ready?”  Alex nodded and they went downstairs.

 

“I have a driver for us for tonight,” Lena said, “So we can both just enjoy ourselves.”

 

“Perfect,” Alex said, as she climbed into the back of the town car.  “I feel like I’m going to prom.”

 

Lena laughed and shook her head at Alex, “Nothing quite so fancy planned tonight.”

 

“Where are we headed?” Alex asked as they pulled from the curb.

 

“I thought dinner at Jasmine first” Lena said, “I got us a table out on the deck overlooking the marina.  I hear it’s wonderful and the weather is so beautiful right now.”

 

“I’ve been dying to go there,” Alex said excitedly, “It’s impossible to get a reservation.”

 

“Nothing is impossible, darling,” Lena said laughing.  Alex shifted closer to Lena and threaded their fingers together. 

 

“I’m so glad to not be at work,” Alex huffed out, “tonight couldn’t get here soon enough.”

 

“I know,” Lena said, “I’ve been a bit distracted all week.”  Alex smiled and squeezed Lena’s hand softly.

 

They arrived at the marina and found the restaurant.  They were seated at a perfect table right on the edge of the deck overlooking the bay.  The scenery was beautiful with the water below them and the hills off in the distance.

 

“This is amazing,” Alex said, “I almost feel like we’ve left the city.”

 

“It really is beautiful,” Lena said, “And it’s quiet here.  I see why people love this place so much.”

 

“You haven’t been here yet either?” Alex asked.

 

“Nope, I didn’t really have an occasion to come,” Lena said.

 

The waiter approached and greeted them and they ordered two glasses of prosecco to start the night.  They talked about the menu together and decided on their options and Lena ordered a bottle of wine with their meal.  They were both enjoying their food and the atmosphere thoroughly.

 

“Kara was really sweet this week when I talked to her about us,” Lena said. 

 

“She’d better be or I’ll kick her ass,” Alex said, winking at Lena and making her laugh.

 

“You know who else was a bit excited?” Lena asked.

 

“Who?” Alex asked.

 

“Ruby,” Lena answered, “And Sam, of course.  But Ruby was over the moon.”

 

“Oh my gosh,” Alex said smiling widely, “When did you talk to them?  I wanted to talk to Ruby this week but I worked so late every night.”

 

“Last night,” Lena said, “We Facetimed.  Ruby was literally jumping up and down.  It was hysterical.”

 

“And Sam?” Alex asked.

 

“Sam was surprised,” Lena said, “It took her a moment to respond.  I got a little nervous, actually.  Then she said that we both deserved to have someone wonderful and that she was really excited for us.”

 

“She’s so sweet,” Alex said, “Speaking of someone who deserves happiness.  I really hope that she and Ruby can find some lasting peace now.”

 

They talked a bit longer about Ruby and Sam’s new life and then the conversation moved easily to other topics.  Lena laughed heartily at how much Brainy drove Alex crazy at the DEO.  They talked about J’onn and how peaceful he seemed since his semi-retirement.  They talked about Alex’s new recruits and Lena’s search for a new CFO.  By the time they finished dessert they were both completely stuffed. 

 

“Do you want to take a walk around the marina before we move on?” Lena asked.

 

“That sounds perfect,” Alex said.

 

The waiter brought the check and Lena immediately handed him her credit card and waved him off before Alex could even get to her wallet.

 

“Lena, I wanted to split it,” Alex said, “You don’t need to pay for me.”

 

“I asked you on this date,” Lena said, “And I want to treat you.”

 

“Ok, fine,” Alex said, “But you’re not doing that all the time.”

 

“All the time?” Lena said smiling, “Are you already planning for more dates?”

 

“Hoping, I guess,” Alex said grinning.

 

They walked around the marina for a bit and stopped at the end of one of the piers to take in the view of the bay.  Alex stood behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her.  She loved the smell of Lena’s shampoo and perfume and she pulled her in closely.  She leaned in and kissed her on the neck.  Lena hummed softly then turned her body around.  She kissed Alex and they stayed there for a few minutes.  When they pulled apart they both smiled at each other and held hands as they walked back to the car.

 

“So, there’s this band playing 90s pop covers tonight at The Isle,” Lena said as they got back into the car.

 

“Oh my god, are you serious?” Alex asked, grinning from ear to ear.  The Isle was a gay bar that catered mostly to lesbians but anyone was welcome.  Alex had only been there once but had really enjoyed herself.  She wanted to return but since her breakup with Maggie had never gone back.

 

“Yep, I thought it sounded like fun and Kara thought you would like it,” Lena said.

 

“It sounds great, Lena,” Alex said excitedly.  They talked about music and boy bands and what they liked growing up.  Alex admitted to a short punk rock period and Lena laughed heartily.  When they got to the bar there was a long line snaking around the corner.

 

“Oh, geez, it’s gonna take forever to get in,” Alex said looking at the line.  Lena rolled her eyes at Alex and took her hand.  She walked past the line and the red rope to a second door just past the main one.  She rang a buzzer next to the door and announced her name.  A couple of seconds later the door opened and they were ushered inside.  The place was packed as the band was finishing setting up.  They were led to a sleek loveseat in a private roped off area and seated.  There were a few other people in the private area chatting waiting for the show.  Before they could even get settled a bucket of ice with two glasses was brought to the table along with a bottle of scotch.  Lena handed some cash to the waiter.

 

“I have no idea how you pulled this off or what it cost,” Alex said, “But this is awesome.”  Lena smiled widely.  She was so happy at how excited Alex seemed.  She opened up the scotch and they each poured themselves a glass.  The crowd was buzzing with energy.  Alex held up her glass and clicked it against Lena’s and they each took a sip.  She put her arm around Lena and gave her a quick kiss, tasting the scotch on her lips.  Alex was happy they were at a bar where she could show Lena affection without having to worry about anyone judging them.  There was a part of her that still felt self-conscious about her sexuality and she was happy to be somewhere so comfortable.

 

The band started playing and Alex and Lena enjoyed the first few songs while drinking and relaxing.  They laughed together at memories triggered by the songs of their teen years and they were enjoying themselves thoroughly.  When Another Night by Real McCoy came on Alex jumped up from her seat.

 

“Come on, let’s dance,” Alex said holding out her hand to Lena, “Oh my god, I loved this song.”  Lena laughed then stood up.  She was thankful for the wine and the scotch giving her the courage to follow Alex toward the dance floor.  They made their way into the mix.  Alex started jumping up and down with her hands above her head to the silly song.  Lena started laughing and wasn’t sure how to compete with Alex’s giddiness. She was still just standing there when Alex grabbed her hands and swung her around and got her started.  Alex was singing along with the band and Lena relaxed as everyone around them was dancing wildly.  She finally let go and did her best to keep up with Alex, still mostly giggling as Alex was clearly being foolish for Lena’s entertainment.  When the song ended, Alex was breathing heavily and laughing.  Lena shook her head at her.

 

“You are ridiculous,” Lena said, pulling Alex close to her and laughing.

 

They danced to the next few songs then took a break back to the private area where they relaxed and just watched the crowd and listened for a while.  Lena was thinking that she definitely needed to remember to thank Kara for helping with her plan for the night.  They were both having a great time.  The first couple of notes started for the next song and Lena felt Alex grab her hand.  She stood and followed her to the dance floor.  They were playing Bozy II Men – I’ll Make Love to You.  Alex led them into the crowd and pulled Lena close to her.  Lena put her head close to Alex’s and whispered into her ear.

 

“You know this song is hopelessly cheesy,” Lena said giggling. 

 

Alex leaned into Lena’s ear, “It’s awful but I’ve been waiting forever for a slow dance.”

 

Lena giggled and they relaxed into each other and danced slowly for a few moments.  Alex started rubbing Lena’s back softly and Lena rubbed her lips softly on Alex’s neck.  She heard Alex’s breath hitch and she slipped her hand just under the bottom of Alex’s shirt.  Alex leaned back a little so that she was looking at Lena.  She leaned in and kissed her softly then leaned into her ear again.

 

“Do you want to go back to my place?” Alex whispered.  Lena looked at Alex and took her hand and led her outside.  She called her driver and he rounded the corner just a few moments later.

 

“We’ll be heading back to Alex’s place,” she instructed.  They were about fifteen minutes away.  Lena pushed a button and the divider went up between them and the driver.  She immediately turned to Alex and started kissing her passionately.  They were both lost in each other as they felt the car come to a stop.  They got out quickly and Lena leaned into the front seat and told the driver he could go home for the night.  They made their way into the apartment and threw off their jackets.  Alex motioned her head toward the bedroom and Lena nodded.

 

“Are you sure?” Alex asked softly as they stood at the end of the bed.

 

“I’m sure, Alex,” Lena said as she leaned in and kissed her softly.  Alex smiled then sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Lena down next to her.  She reached down and took off her boots and Lena did the same.  As soon as their shoes were off Alex pulled Lena onto the bed next to her.  She slid her leg between Lena’s and laid on top of her and started kissing her, gently at first then more passionately.  Lena let her hands roam along Alex’s sides as they kissed.  It was all happening slowly and intimately and Lena wanted it to never end.

 

Alex reached down and pulled Lena’s shirt out from her jeans.  She pulled the shirt upward.  Lena flipped them over so that she was straddling Alex.  She sat back and pulled Alex up so that they were sitting facing each other with Lena on her lap.  Lena reached down and pulled her own t-shirt over her head exposing a lace black bra.  Alex kissed the top of Lena’s breasts as she reached behind her and unclasped the bra.  Lena pulled it off and tossed it aside.  Immediately Alex had Lena’s nipple in her mouth and Lena gasped loudly.  She felt the heat run through her entire body as Alex licked and sucked at her breasts.  After a couple of minutes Alex paused for a breath and Lena reached down to pull at her shirt.

 

“Take this off,” Lena said huskily, and Alex giggled as she quickly removed her shirt and bra.  Lena pushed her down onto the bed and took her turn exploring Alex’s chest and working her up.  When Alex started moaning softly Lena decided it was time to get the rest of their clothes off.  She rolled off of Alex and they both made quick work of getting rid of the remainder of their clothing.  As soon as Lena laid back Alex was atop her again.  She brought their bodies together so that they were touching everywhere and she looked at Lena.  She slowed things down again by resuming kisses.  Lena couldn’t believe Alex’s restraint.  She felt like her body was on fire it was everything she could do to keep from begging Alex to give her more.  She knew Alex was just as turned on.  Her breathing was beginning to get ragged and she could feel the moistness between her legs as she rubbed herself softly on Lena’s thigh.  Finally Lena couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“Alex, I need more,” Lena whispered, “Please.”  The words seemed to hit Alex right in her core as she moaned into Lena’s neck.  She looked at Lena and let her hand trail down her stomach.  She never left her gaze as she ran her hand between Lena’s legs and started rubbing softly.  Lena clutched the sheets tightly with one hand and held onto Alex’s shoulder tightly with the other.  She could hear herself breathing rapidly and moaning.  It felt so good and she was so ready.  Alex slipped two fingers into Lena and she gasped loudly.  Alex kept her fingers still and leaned in and kissed Lena deeply again before she started moving them back and forth.  Lena was writhing beneath her and Alex kept steadily increasing the rhythm of her fingers.  Lena’s hips started trembling.

 

“Oh god, I’m close,” Lena stammered out, “Oh, Alex, Oh.”

 

Alex was in complete ecstasy watching Lena.  She thought she might have an orgasm just from watching her pleasure.  She used her thumb to rub roughly against Lena’s clit and she brought her over the edge.  Lena made an ungodly loud moan and Alex kept at it as she felt her clench time and again.  Finally, Lena pulled her legs together when it became too much.  Alex gently pulled out her fingers. 

 

Alex thought Lena would need a moment but she felt herself being pushed onto her back.  Lena immediately moved down and was kissing at Alex’s bellybutton.  Alex took a deep breath as Lena pushed her legs apart and positioned her face right above her mound.  She looked up at Alex who was breathing deeply through her mouth.  Lena licked Alex roughly and Alex screamed out.  Lena couldn’t take her time, it was just too much.  She sunk her tongue into Alex rubbed her clit with her finger.

 

“Fuck, Lena,” Alex screamed as she grabbed her hair with her hands.  Lena moved her mouth up to Alex’s clit and sunk two fingers inside of her.  Alex was bucking already and it only took a couple of minutes before she came completely undone screaming Lena’s name out. 

 

Lena made her way back up Alex’s trembling body.  She positioned herself so that she was straddling Alex’s thigh.  She kissed Alex for a moment then she reached back and pulled Alex’s leg up so that her knee was bent.  She rested her crotch against Alex’s thigh and started grinding against it, making sure that Alex could feel the friction between her legs as well.  Alex couldn’t believe how turned on she was so quickly after her orgasm.  Lena was fucking herself on her thigh and Alex was mesmerized.  It didn’t take long for Lena’s breathing to become quick and heavy.  She leaned down to Alex’s ear and whispered.

 

“You’re going to make me come again, Alex,” she stuttered out.

 

“Oh god, me too,” Alex said as she grinded their bodies together.  Lena bucked a couple more times then went silent and taut against Alex’s thigh as her orgasm hit.  As soon as Lena tightened against her Alex’s orgasm followed.  She grasped Lena so tightly she was afraid she might be hurting her as she bucked beneath her body.  Finally Alex’s body relaxed and they lay together completely intertwined in one another.  Lena was still trembling slightly.

 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked softly.

 

“That was amazing,” Lena said and she picked up her head and smiled at Alex.  Alex giggled and kissed her neck softly.

 

“Please tell me you’ll stay tonight,” Alex said as she continued kissing her softly.

 

“Well, I’m not sure I could walk even if I wanted to,” Lena said, making Alex laugh softly, “But I don’t want to.”  Lena rearranged herself a bit so that her weight wasn’t entirely atop Alex.  Their bodies were still completely wrapped together and Lena had her head in the crook of Alex’s neck when they both contentedly fell into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - The morning after and Kara wants to hear from the girls


	9. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara gets more information than she wants, Alex has to take a work break before getting back to Lena

Lena awoke to a grey morning.  She could hear rain falling and she felt at peace still cuddled up to Alex.  She listened to Alex’s breathing for a few minutes until she decided that she had to make her way to the bathroom.  She tried to slide out of bed without disturbing Alex.  She turned back and saw Alex still resting peacefully.  She couldn’t help but stare for a few moments before she made her way to the bathroom.  Lena smiled when she saw her toothbrush from the other night in a cup on the sink with two others.  She figured one was for Alex and the other probably for Kara.  She cleaned up and brushed her teeth and fixed her hair as best she could before returning to bed.  Alex shifted a bit as Lena slid in.  Lena cuddled back up to Alex and she immediately felt a soft kiss on her head.

 

“I thought you might be sneaking out of here,” Alex said groggily.

 

“Why would I do that?” Lena asked, snuggling even closer.  Alex leaned down and kissed Lena softly before pulling away and sitting up on the bed.

 

“Where are you going?” Lena whined.  Alex stood up and stretched and Lena was staring at her naked body.

 

“Like what you see?” Alex smirked as she headed into the bathroom to freshen up.  Lena laughed.  She lay in the bed waiting for Alex to return thinking that she couldn’t remember a morning she had ever woken up so happy.  Alex came back quickly and got settled.  Lena immediately slid over and connected their bodies again.

 

“You know, Lena,” Alex said softly, “I never would have thought you were such a cuddler.”

 

“I never was before,” Lena said, pausing for a moment, “You make me feel safe, Alex.”  

 

Alex leaned down and kissed Lena softly for a few minutes.  Alex was rubbing Lena’s back and Lena seemed content just relaxing in her arms.  After a few minutes Alex felt Lena rubbing her shoulder softly.

 

“This is an odd spot for a scar,” Lena said, gently caressing a spot on Alex’s shoulder.  Alex took a deep breath.

 

“You know how I told you I was kidnapped,” Alex started and Lena nodded as she continued softly rubbing her shoulder, “I had a tracker embedded by the DEO.   I broke a credit card in half and used it to cut my shoulder open and pulled it out to try to get the tracker to send a signal.”

 

Lena moved herself over Alex’s shoulder and kissed her scar softly.  She stayed there for a moment looking at the scar before moving back to kiss Alex’s neck and cuddling back in.

 

“It makes me scared just thinking about it now,” Lena said, “I can’t even imagine how awful it was for all of you at the time.”

 

Alex moved down so that they were looking at each other, “Lena, I think you know how it feels more than most people.  You’ve been in quite a bit of danger yourself.”

 

“I have, but I was never trying to live for anyone other than myself,” Lena said, “You were trying to live for the people that love you.  And I can’t even imagine what that was like for Kara.”

 

“Lena, when your mom took you to Lex’s cave to get you to open that vault, Kara showed up for you,” Alex said, “Metallo had the kryptonite in his suit and I knew it was going to explode.  I was in Kara’s earpiece screaming at her to get out of there.  I was begging her to fly away and save herself, but there was no way she was leaving without you.”

 

Alex turned them over so that she was atop Lena looking down at her.  She kissed her for a few minutes before pulling back.

 

“Lee, you’re going to need to figure out how to deal with the fact that you have people who care about you,” Alex whispered softly.  Lena could feel tears building in her eyes as she captured Alex’s lips in another kiss.

 

They spent the next hour in bed making love and talking and cuddling and making love again.  They were lost in one another and would have stayed even longer if Alex’s phone hadn’t started buzzing repeatedly.  She sighed as she leaned over and picked it up.

 

“Oh crap,” Alex said, quickly jumping out of bed.  As she was typing a response they both heard the front door unlocking.  “Kara, wait!” Alex exclaimed, right as Kara rounded the corner dressed as Supergirl.

 

Alex was standing naked with the phone in her hand and Lena was pulling up the sheets over her body.

 

“Oh Rao, I’m sorry!” Kara yelped as she stumbled out of the room backward as quickly as she could.

 

Lena looked over at Alex and giggled.  Alex rolled her eyes and yelled at Kara that she would be out in a second.  She started pulling out her DEO uniform and dressing quickly.

 

“There’s an alien fight going on at the docks,” Alex said grumpily, “Kara is in the habit of just grabbing me on off hours.  I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll make my way home,” Lena said, still laying in the bed.

 

“It shouldn’t take long,” Alex said, leaning over to give Lena a quick kiss, “Why don’t you stay here and I’ll bring us back something to eat.  If it gets complicated I’ll text you.  Just grab a t-shirt and some sweats.”

 

“Alex,” Lena said as she walked away.  Alex paused and turned back, “Please be careful.”

 

Alex smiled and walked out into the den.  Lena could hear Kara apologizing again as they flew away to the crisis.

 

Lena stayed in bed for a little while longer, just content relaxing for a bit.  She finally got up and took a quick shower then changed into some comfy clothes she found.  She went out to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.  She thought to herself that she shouldn’t really feel so comfortable in Alex’s apartment already but she couldn’t help that she did.  Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it quickly.  It was Alex saying she was on the way back.  Just a moment later the door opened and Alex walked in with a big bag of food followed by Kara, who was blushing furiously.

 

“Glad to see you’re both okay,” Lena said happily.  Alex immediately walked over and pulled Lena into a quick kiss. 

 

“Lena, I’m so sorry about this morning,” Kara said, “Why don’t I grab my food out of here and I’ll get going.”  Kara reached into the bag to separate their orders.

 

“Kara, don’t be silly,” Lena said, “Stay and eat with us.  It’s fine.”

 

“I feel like I’m in the middle of your first date,” Kara said.

 

“Well, if you had come into the bedroom just a few minutes earlier you really would have been in the middle of it,” Lena said giggling.

 

“Lena!” Kara said, blushing again, “It’s bad enough.  Don’t make it worse.”  Lena and Alex both laughed heartily and Kara eventually giggled a bit despite her embarrassment.

 

“So then, I’m guessing the date went well,” Kara said, “How was the band?”

 

“It was awesome, Kara,” Alex said, “I wish you had been there.  They were playing every song we used to dance to in our bedroom when we were teenagers.  It was hilarious.”

 

“Your sister is quite the dancer,” Lena said giggling.

 

“You must really like her if you slept with her after seeing her dance,” Kara said and Lena nearly spit out her coffee as she laughed.  Alex punched Kara on the arm but was smiling at her foolishness.

 

“You’re not going to defend me?” Alex scoffed at Lena.

 

“Her exuberance was fully on display,” Lena said, and she and Kara were giggling together.

 

“That’s the worse defense ever,” Alex said smiling, “I see how it’s gonna be with you two.”

 

Lena stood up and pulled Alex into her, “No worries, what you might lack a bit on the dance floor you more than make up for in the bedroom.”

 

Kara groaned and Alex laughed loudly.  Lena winked at Alex and Kara shook her head.  Lena went back to her seat, giggling at her ability to amuse both of the Danvers sisters.

 

“So, what happened this morning?” Lena asked as they all settled in to eat.

 

“It was so weird,” Kara said, “There was just a big melee out at the docks.  All aliens, like eight of them, fighting.  We couldn’t even figure out who was fighting who at some points.  It was like a little mini riot.  Usually that kind of stuff happens late night in a bar after everyone has had a few, not randomly in the morning.”

 

“We finally got them all pulled apart and, honestly, I probably would have let them go their separate ways except they caused all kind of damage,”  Alex said,  “There were some business fronts down there that had broken windows, that kind of thing, so they were all arrested by the NCPD.” 

 

Alex’s phone buzzed and she quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the television.  They all watched as a newswoman was interviewing Benjamin Lockwood.

 

“Yes, Susan, this is exactly why we are concerned,” he said, “Aliens continue to act with no regard to human safety and a complete lack of awareness of their surroundings.  People who should be relaxing at home on a Saturday morning are out here trying to salvage what remains of their small businesses.”

 

“Well, that’s a bit dramatic,” Kara said angrily.  Alex shushed her and they all listened to the rest of the interview.  When he was done they sat back down at the table.  They were all silent for a couple of minutes.

 

“That’s a bit too convenient,” Lena finally said.

 

“What?” Alex asked.

 

“A completely random fight with a bunch of aliens that makes no sense,” Lena said, “Then Lockwood shows up to rally the troops.”

 

“It is odd,” Alex answered, “But I can’t imagine aliens working with him against their own kind.”

 

“Alex, some of the aliens at Roulette’s fight club were there of their own volition,” Kara said, “It was a way to make money.  It’s hard to get a good job when you’re an alien, especially if don’t look human.  I’m sure you could find some willing aliens to stage a fight for a few hundred bucks.  You know they’re going to get released by tomorrow at the latest and then they’ll be in the wind.”

 

“True, but we have no proof of anything like that,” Alex said, “Let me call over at the NCPD and get them to ask some questions.  I doubt we can get anything out of them but at least we can try.”

 

Alex called the police department and talked to the captain in charge for a few minutes.  She came back shaking her head.

 

“He said that he wouldn’t be surprised if something fishy was going on,” Alex said, “All of them are staying completely silent and lawyered up.  That’s not normal for a street fight, but legally there’s nothing we can do at this point.  They’ll all be out on bail by the end of the day.”

 

Kara finished up her lunch and cleaned up her spot.  Lena thought for a moment how odd it was that she was just hanging out dressed in her Supergirl outfit.  Kara noticed Lena looking at her.

 

“What?” Kara asked, looking down to see if she had spilled.

 

“I’m just not used to hanging out with you in the suit,” Lena said, “Except at the DEO.”

 

“I flew out so quick I didn’t bring anything to change,” Kara said, “I hate being in the suit when I don’t have to.  And on that note, I’m going to leave you two to whatever.”  She walked over and hugged Lena and then Alex.

 

“See you soon, sis,” Alex said.

 

“I do want to hear more about last night,” Kara said, “But, for the love of Rao, I know enough about how it ended.”  They all giggled as she turned and left.  As soon as the door shut Alex walked over and pulled Lena into her arms and kissed her deeply.  When they pulled back Lena laughed softly.

 

“You can’t possibly be ready again,” Lena said smiling, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

 

“I probably could go again, but I really just wanted a kiss,” Alex said smiling, “I feel bad jumping out of bed and leaving like that.”

 

“I understand,” Lena said, “If we are going to make this work we both need to grasp that our lives are not exactly normal.”  Alex led Lena to the couch and they sat down snuggled closely.

 

“So, make this work?” Alex said, “I guess that means that this is a thing?”

 

“I certainly want it to be,” Lena said, surprised at her own confidence and at how sure she was that she wanted to be with Alex.

 

“So do I, Lena,” Alex said, hugging her tightly.   She held her for a few moments then laughed softly, “I thought Kara was going to drop me on the way to the docks she was so flustered.”

 

“Poor thing, we may have scarred her for life,” Lena said giggling, “But honestly, a few minutes earlier and she really would have gotten an eyeful.”

 

“And an earful,” Alex said, laughing. 

 

“So, what did you have planned for the rest of your weekend?” Lena asked.

 

“I was really hoping our date would go so well that we might want to spend the weekend together,” Alex said, smiling softly.

 

Lena turned and looked at Alex and kissed her, “That’s exactly what I hoped you would say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara uses her new suit for the first time when the DEO has to address an alien threat


	10. Red Daughter and the Russians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Superman head to a fight against Alex's wishes. Things do not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided not to use the new supersuit yet...

“I know you don’t like it, Alex,” Kara said defensively, “But I’m not letting my clone attack humans – anywhere in the world.”

 

Alex paced back and forth.  Brainy sat quietly.  James and Lena both entered the conference room and noted the tension immediately.

 

“So, what’s the plan?” James asked.

 

“Superman is on the way,” Kara said, “There are reports out of the Ukraine that Russian Supergirl is attacking humans with the army.”

 

“The Russian media have dubbed her Red Daughter,” Brainy added.

 

“Supergirl and Superman want to go there to stop her,” Alex said, “With no backup.”

 

“There are two of us and one of her,” Kara said, “I’m tired of you fighting me on this.”

 

“Kara, we don’t know what her powers are,” Lena said calmly, “We still don’t understand Harun-El.  She may be stronger than you.”

 

“And that’s why Superman is coming, too,” Kara said.

 

J’onn walked into the office and Alex immediately sighed, “Thank god.  Will you try to talk some sense into her?”

 

“I’m here strictly as backup while Supergirl is gone, Alex,” J’onn answered, “I’m not getting in the middle of this argument.  I understand your reservations but I also understand why she feels she needs to go.”

 

“Let’s head to the control center,” Alex said, “If you’re going let’s at least make sure we can track you and do everything we can from here.”

 

“What about the new suit?” Brainy asked.

 

“We haven’t tested it fully yet,” Lena answered.

 

“We know it provides more protection that the one Mr. Schott invented,” Brainy answered.

 

“I can’t deal with it now, Brainy,” Kara answered.

 

They all walked out into the main hub of the DEO.  Superman landed on the balcony and walked into the hub.  He started greeting the group then stopped suddenly, leering at Lena.

 

“What is she doing here?” Superman asked gruffly.

 

“Lay off, Superman,” Alex answered defensively, “She works with the DEO.  She’s proven herself time and time again.”

 

“I trusted Lex and look what happened,” Superman said, “Supergirl, I can’t believe you would allow this.”

 

“I trust her, Superman,” Kara answered, “And we don’t have time for this.  We need to concentrate on Russia.”

 

“I’m not a part of this if she stays,” Superman answered angrily.  James walked over to Superman and grabbed his arm.

 

“Come with me, brother,” he said gently to Superman.  They walked away from the angry group out to the balcony.

 

“I can’t believe this,” Superman said, “How are you standing there allowing this?  You know what Lex did to me, James.”

 

“Clark, Lena is nothing like Lex,” James answered, “She saved Kara’s life – more than once.  She has proven herself trustworthy over and over again.  You can’t judge her based on Lex anymore than the world should judge you based on those crazy Kryptonian witches.”

 

Superman sulked for a moment before turning back to James, “So you trust her?”

 

“I would trust her with my life,” James answered, “And I trust her with yours.”

 

“Fine.  I don’t like it but you all seem to be on the same page so let’s just do this,” Superman said grumpily.  They walked together back into the DEO.  Alex was glaring at Superman.  Lena just stood quietly.  Kara looked at James expectantly and he nodded.

 

“You ready, Superman?” Kara asked and he nodded in reply.

 

“Ok, so you two are going to fly to the Ukraine and see if the reports are true,” Alex said, “And if they are you are going to try to stop Red Daughter and possibly even bring her here.  Which may or may not violate international law.”

 

“That’s the plan,” Kara said.

 

“The comms should work with no problem all the way from Russia,” Brainy said, “Along with the body cameras.”  He handed each of them an earpiece and a tiny camera that attached to their suits.

 

“Do either of you speak Russian?” Lena asked.  They looked at each other and shook their heads that they didn’t.

 

“Hopefully she speaks English,” Alex said, “Or is your plan just to play charades to ask her nicely to stop?”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Supergirl answered, tired of fighting with Alex, “Let’s go, Superman.” 

 

The two of them flew out of the DEO.  Brainy immediately checked the comms and pulled up the video on the large screens.  Alex huffed out of the main area toward her office.  Lena waited a moment then followed her.   Alex turned as she entered her office to close the door and then realized that Lena was behind her.  She waited a moment to let her come in.

 

“I just came in here to breathe for a second,” Alex said, “I’m going right back out there.”

 

Lena didn’t move toward Alex.  She wasn’t sure what Alex needed and it was clear that she was extremely angry.  She just waited and gave Alex a moment.  Finally, Alex walked toward Lena.  She stopped just a couple of feet away.  Lena stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

 

“She’s strong.  She’ll be okay,” Lena said.

 

“Between her being bullheaded and Clark being a complete asshole I just needed a minute,” Alex said, “I’m okay.”  They pulled away from each other and Lena started to open the door.  Alex grabbed her hand and Lena paused.  “I’m glad you’re here,” Alex said softly.  Lena nodded and they walked back out to the control center.

 

Alex looked up at the map screen showing their locations.  They were already crossing the border into the Ukraine.  Everyone turned their attention to the video cameras as Supergirl and Superman approached a gunfight.  Russian tanks were moving through the streets of a small town in the Ukraine near the Crimean border.  Civilians were running in all directions.  Some of them were trying to defend themselves.  Suddenly Red Daughter appeared.  She shot heat vision in the direction of some civilians who were shooting towards the Russian troops.  They heard Supergirl shouting at Red Daughter.  They all watched as Red Daughter turned toward Supergirl and Superman.  She looked confused for a moment.  They saw her nod and take a fighting stance.

 

“Someone is giving her instructions,” Brainy said, “She’s got a bug in her ear too.”

 

Red Daughter shot heat vision toward Superman.   He moved out of the way and Supergirl moved quickly so that she was on the other side of her.   Supergirl calmly asked Red Daughter to stand down so that they could talk.  She looked confused again.

 

“I’m thinking no English,” Alex said.

 

Red Daughter nodded again then started flying backward slowly, away from the civilians.

 

“She seems to be retreating,” Superman said, “Let’s just give her some room.  She hasn’t actually injured anyone.”

 

“Let’s move with her until she’s completely out of this fight,” Supergirl said.  They all watched as Supergirl and Superman followed her path on either side.  Suddenly a green laser shot up from the ground and hit Supergirl directly in the chest.  She fell to the ground.

 

“Supergirl!” Alex yelled into the comms.

 

“Superman, watch the ground,” J’onn instructed.

 

“I see the weapon,” Superman answered.  He flew behind the tank with the weapon on top and sent a blast of heat vision its way.  Red Daughter flew toward him quickly.  He barely managed to evade her.

 

“Superman, get Supergirl and get out of there, now,” Alex said into the comms.  They all watched as he flew quickly to the ground to try to get to Supergirl.  She was unconscious.  Red Daughter was headed toward him again.

 

“Superman, talk to her… repeat after me,” Lena said, “Ona tvoya sestra.”

 

“What?” Superman said, flying haphazardly to evade Red Daughter’s attack.

 

“Just say it,” Lena said, “Ona tvoya sestra.”

 

Superman yelled the phrase at Red Daughter.  The woman stopped and looked at him quizzically.

 

“Posmotri na neye,” Lena said.

 

Superman repeated the phrase and Red Daughter looked at Supergirl on the ground.  She seemed unsure what to do even though it was clear that people were talking into her ear.

 

“Superman, go get her,” Alex implored.

 

Superman flew down and cradled Supergirl in his arms.  Red Daughter didn’t seem to know what to do so Superman took the opportunity and sped back towards National City.

 

“Fuck,” Alex cursed, smashing her hand down on the console, “Get the medbay ready.”

 

The flight back lasted less than five minutes but felt like forever.  When Clark landed with Kara in his arms he immediately followed Alex to the medbay.  Lena, Brainy, James and J’onn were all waiting as he placed her on the table.  Kara was breathing but they were unable to rouse her at all.  Alex immediately grabbed a syringe and took blood.

 

“Shit, the needle worked on her skin,” Alex said, “No powers.  Get her under the sunlamp now.”  James and Superman moved the sunlamp toward Kara and got it started.  Lena and Brainy watched the blood sample under the microscope.

 

“It’s some sort of synthetic Kryptonite,” Lena said, “I’m not sure how but it’s replicating itself.”  Suddenly Kara bucked wildly under the sunlamp.  She seemed to be having a seizure.  James and Superman both ran over to try to keep her on the table.

 

“Turn off the sunlamp,” Lena said loudly, “Now, turn it off.”  Brainy shut down the lamp and Kara’s seizure stopped.  “The sun is replicating the cells.  It’s like it’s feeding the kryptonite.”

 

“But she can’t live without the sun and the kryptonite is killing her,” Alex said.

 

“She needs more Kryptonian blood,” Brainy said, “We are going to need to do a transfusion, Superman.”

 

“And how are you going to get my blood?” Superman asked.

 

“We are going to use a Kryptonite needle,” Lena said, moving over to a safe on the wall.

 

“No way,” Superman said, “I’m not letting you anywhere near me with Kryptonite.”

 

“Then she will die,” Lena said angrily.

 

“Does anyone else find this incredible?” Superman yelled at the group, “That Kara is dying on the table and now Lena Luthor is going to use Kryptonite on me?” 

 

“Lena is going to use a tiny needle to take blood, Clark,” Alex said, “And if you refuse I’m going to use a kryptonite bullet to put you down and I’ll take the blood myself.”

 

“Whoa, hey, everyone stop,” James yelled loudly, “Enough!”  The room grew quiet as they all leered at each other.  “Clark, you need to trust me.  You need to do this for Kara and we don’t have time for a long discussion.  I would never hurt you and if I thought Lena was going to hurt you I would stop her.  Please, Clark.”

 

Superman angrily sat in a chair and stared at Lena.  He finally nodded.  Lena walked over with a long plastic tube.  She attached the tube to the needle in Kara’s arm.  She inserted a needle into Clark’s arm and immediately stopped the blood with a clamp. 

 

“Put the sunlamp over Superman,” Lena instructed.

 

“Good idea, Lena,” Brainy said, “He should be able to replenish his own blood supply as quickly as we take it out.  We need to drain Supergirl of as much of her current supply as is safe before we transfuse Superman’s blood.”

 

“You shouldn’t go past three pints,” Alex said. 

 

“We may need to go to four to be sure,” Brainy said, “If we don’t do enough we might not get a second chance.”

 

“That’s really pushing it,” Alex said nervously, “But if we can start the new blood immediately she should withstand it.”

 

Brainy released the clamp on Kara’s arm and her blood started filling a bag.  The green tinges were swimming in the blood.  Alex watched closely.  Right before it got to four pints she closed the clamp and nodded at Lena.  Lena opened Superman’s clamp and they all watched as his blood flowed through into Kara.  

 

“This is going to take a while,” Lena said, “We can’t make the blood move quicker.”

 

Alex sighed heavily and leaned down toward Kara.  She whispered softly into her ear and rubbed Kara’s arm.  Lena watched them and wiped away a tear that escaped even as she tried desperately to hold it back.   When she looked back up she saw Clark looking at her.  His stare softened and he relaxed into his chair.

 

“What did you have me say to Red Daughter?” Clark asked.

 

“You told her that Kara was her sister,” Lena said, “To look at her.”

 

“It worked,” Clark said, “That was quick thinking.”  Lena nodded at Clark and checked his needle one more time.  When she was satisfied she walked toward Alex.  As soon as she got close Alex reached out and took her hand.  Lena gently rubbed Alex’s back with her free hand.  She leaned close to Alex.

 

“I think it’s working,” Lena said softly, “She’s going to be okay.”  Alex shuddered at the sound of Lena’s voice and she took a deep breath.  She was clearly fighting back tears.

 

“I don’t think we need a crowd in here,” J’onn said suddenly, “James, Brainy, how about we let them finish up.”  The men left the room.  Clark sat back and closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he could.  As soon as they were all gone Lena pulled Alex into a tight embrace.  They stayed that way for a couple of minutes until they heard a weak voice.

 

“Great, now I have to wake up to you two together,” Kara mumbled.  Lena and Alex laughed and Clark opened his eyes and looked over.

 

“Don’t move, Kara,” Lena said quickly, “You’re in the middle of a blood transfusion.  You shouldn’t even be awake but I guess Clark’s blood is giving you a super charge.”  Kara looked over and saw Clark smiling at her.

 

“Hey, cuz,” Kara said weakly.

 

“Let me go tell the others that it’s working,” Lena said as she walked out of medbay. She found the men out in the main area.  They all started walking back to see Kara but Lena felt an arm on hers.  She looked down to see J’onn holding her back.  She paused and let the others go ahead.

 

“I didn’t mean to do it but Alex’s feelings were so strong when you touched her,” J’onn said softly, “Her thoughts were screaming out everywhere.  I think I’m more attuned than ever since my father’s passing.”

 

“So, what do you want to say to me?” Lena asked, unsure and nervous about what J’onn might be thinking.

 

“Alex is like a daughter to me, you know that,” J’onn said.

 

“I know how special you both are to each other,” Lena answered.

 

“Please be good to her, she deserves it,” J’onn said.

 

“I will, J’onn,” Lena said sincerely.

 

“And Lena, you deserve someone as special as her,” J’onn said before turning and walking toward the medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara recovers slowly. The President is not happy. Alex gets caught up in the mess.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments... I really appreciate them and they keep me writing this foolishness


	11. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Marsdin is not happy and neither is Alex

The transfusion was finished.  Superman felt fine almost immediately and he said his goodbyes to everyone.  He even said goodbye politely to Lena much to everyone’s surprise.  He flew back to Metropolis with a promise to stay in touch.  Kara was resting and Alex was constantly checking on her.  Lena was studying the blood removed from Kara to try to figure out the new synthetic kryptonite.

 

“Kara, I’m afraid you’re going to have to recover much like a human,” Lena said, “You can’t go under the sunlamp because there still may be trace amounts of this stuff in your system.  I imagine it will take three or four days of rest until you start feeling normal again.”

 

“Ugh, that long?” Kara asked.

 

“If you were human it would be a month,” Alex answered, “Count yourself lucky, you should be dead right now.”

 

J’onn walked into the medbay and addressed the women, “President Marsdin just video conferenced in.  She is not happy.  I’ll turn it on in here.”

 

“Wait,” Alex said, “Lena, you’d better move behind the monitor and stay quiet.”  Alex flipped the monitor on.

 

“Good afternoon, Madame President,” Alex said.

 

“Director Danvers,” she responded with a nod, “What is Supergirl’s status?”

 

“I’m right here,” Kara answered, sitting up slightly.  “I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t look fine,” the President answered.

 

“She will make a full recovery,” Alex answered, “But she is going to need a few days rest.  She went through quite a bit.”

 

“On an unauthorized mission, I may add,” the President replied.

 

“With all due respect, I don’t work for you,” Kara replied.

 

“You may not work for me Supergirl but you do, Director Danvers,” the President said harshly, “And the DEO has absolutely no authority to sanction or participate in any activity on foreign soil.  I should take your badge for this.”

 

“It’s not her fault,” Kara said, but she was quickly interrupted by Alex.

 

“I understand, Madame President,” Alex said, “I won’t make any excuses.  I made the decision to use DEO resources to support Supergirl and Superman.”

 

“And Supergirl nearly got killed,” the President replied, “And now we have an international incident that I have to deal with.  Someone is going to have face the consequences.”

 

“It should be me,” Kara said.

 

“Well, as you so clearly pointed out, you don’t work for me,” the President said.

 

“I was the one who decided to go with Superman,” Kara said, “There was no way Alex would just let me go without having some backup.  This isn’t fair.  Alex has been loyal to you, in every way.”

 

“And it is only because of that loyalty that I’m not firing her today,” the President replied.

 

Lena cringed at the harsh tone of the President’s reply. She looked over to see that Alex was grasping the chair in front of her so tightly that her knuckles were white.

 

“This is what is going to happen,” the President said, “Director Danvers, today is Tuesday.  You will take a leave of absence to care for your sister for the rest of the week.  I advise that you two take that time together to think about where we are all going from here.  Director Danvers, you need to decide whether you truly want this job.  If you do, you must understand that you work for the United States government and you answer to me.  If you can’t do that then I expect a resignation letter.”

 

“But…” Kara started.  Alex interrupted her again.

 

“I understand, Madame President,” Alex said, “Who will be in charge this week?”

 

“J’onn, can I persuade you to fill in?” the President asked.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” J’onn answered, “It won’t be a problem.”  J’onn was relieved things had gone as well as they had for Alex.  He was desperate to get the President off the line before she changed her mind.

 

“Then I will expect a call from you first thing Monday morning, Director Danvers,” the President said and she signed off.

 

There was a heavy silence in the room for a few moments before Alex looked at J’onn.

 

“I’ll go get a couple of things from my office,” Alex said.

 

“Alex, I’m sorry this happened,” J’onn said, “But it could have been worse.  Just learn from this.”

 

“Lena, I have my bike here,” Alex said, “Can you give Kara a ride to my place?”

 

“Of course,” Lena answered.

 

Alex turned and walked out of the room.  Kara flopped back down onto the bed and sighed heavily.  J’onn walked over to stand next to the bed.

 

“You put her in a terrible situation, Kara,” J’onn said.

 

“Would it have been any better if I’d just flown off to Russia and not told her?” Kara asked.

 

“It might have been better if you had let us all make a plan together,” J’onn answered.

 

“Then Red Daughter might have hurt someone,” Kara answered.

 

“Kara, there are wars going on every day in the world,” J’onn answered, “And you can’t save everyone.  I know this is very different for you but we need to work together.”  He turned and walked out before Kara had a chance to reply.

 

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked, “I mean, physically.”

 

“I can get up and walk around,” Kara said, “I don’t want to go to Alex’s place.  She hates me right now.”

 

“Well, that’s where I’m taking you,” Lena said, “Medically, you should not be alone.  You’re going to have to face her eventually.  If I don’t bring you to her place then she’s just going to be mad at me too.  Let’s go.”

 

Kara got up slowly and followed Lena down to the garage.  She really felt quite awful.  By the time she got into the car and strapped in she was exhausted.  They drove in silence to Alex’s apartment.  When they got there Lena parked and came around to Kara’s side of the car.  Kara put her arm around Lena and let her help support her on their ride up the elevator.  As they entered the apartment they both noticed that the back cushions of the sofa had been removed and there were blankets and pillows prepared.  Kara immediately went and laid down.  Alex came out from the bedroom wearing running clothes.

 

“Lena, can you stay with Kara for a bit?” Alex asked, not looking at either of them, “I’d like to go for a run.”

 

“Sure,” Lena answered, “Take your time.”

 

Alex turned and left.  Kara looked up at Lena.  She leaned back on the pillow and felt the tears pooling in her eyes.  Lena walked over to the couch and motioned for Kara to make space for her.  Kara pulled up her legs and Lena sat down next to her.

 

“She’s never put me on the sofa because she was mad before,” Kara said softly, “I’m always in the bed if something’s wrong.”

 

“She’s upset, Kara,” Lena said, “And I think you know that she has every right to be.  She almost lost her job today because of you.  She was dressed down by her boss and basically suspended.  And, worst of all, she almost lost you.”

 

“Rao, I really screwed up this time,” Kara said, tears dripping down her face.

 

“Is Rao your God?” Lena asked, “Do you pray to Rao?”

 

“Yes, but we kind of meditate more than pray,” Kara answered softly.

 

Lena nodded and they sat quietly for a few moments.  Kara was still crying and Lena pulled on her shirt and let her cuddle into her shoulder.

 

“You acted rashly today,” Lena said, “Can you answer a question honestly for me?”

 

“Yes,” Kara said softly.

 

“If there was an alien in the Ukraine that didn’t look just like you would you have rushed over there?” Lena asked.

 

“Probably not,” Kara sighed.

 

“So are you worried about how people view you?” Lena asked.

 

“There are groups trying to get aliens banished from the planet, Lena,” Kara answered, “Of course I’m worried about what people think of me.”

 

“I live with the Luthor name,” Lena answered, “People judge me all the time for things out of my control.  I know how hard it is to stay the right path, but you let your vanity and your pride get the best of you today, Kara.  It nearly got you killed and it affected Alex terribly.  J’onn was right, you should have let us all make a plan together.”

 

“I get it, Lena,” Kara said, “Alex must hate me right now.”

 

“Alex couldn’t hate you if she tried,” Lena said, “She’s angry because she loves you.  You scared her and you disappointed her.  There’s no getting around that.  But I know you two, you’ll work it out.”  Lena got up from the sofa and grabbed a bottle of water for Kara.  She turned on the television and they watched a couple of old episodes of Friends before they heard the door open.

 

Alex walked in and glanced toward the den.  She was covered in sweat.  Her eyes were red and it was clear she had been crying.  She was still breathing heavily from the run.

 

“I’m going to take a shower,” she said and she immediately made her way into the master bathroom.   Kara looked at Lena and began tearing up again.  Lena sighed and waited a couple of minutes.  She heard the water running.  She walked over and gave Kara a kiss on the forehead then she walked over to the bathroom.   She knocked on the door and opened it slowly.  Alex was behind the glass door of the shower, leaning against the wall and letting the water wash over her body.  She looked at Lena.

 

“I don’t want to talk,” she said softly.   Lena watched as she brushed away a tear.  Lena began undressing.  She folded her clothes and placed them on the vanity then opened the glass door and got into the shower.  She pulled Alex from the wall into her body, embracing her tightly.  Alex began to cry harder.  Lena held her tightly and let Alex sob into her shoulder.  She rubbed her back and whispered into her ear.

 

“I’m here, Alex,” Lena said softly, “I’ve got you.”  Alex cried holding Lena tightly for the next few minutes.  Finally, she felt her sobs subsiding and she pulled back a bit.  Lena reached up and ran her thumb along Alex’s cheek, wiping away her tears.

 

“She almost died,” Alex said, “If you hadn’t been there she might have.”

 

“But she didn’t, Alex,” Lena said, “She’s going to be fine.”

 

“Except that I might kill her myself,” Alex said.  Lena chuckled and Alex finally gave a small smile.

 

“She knows she messed up,” Lena said, “She feels terrible.”

 

“I’m really, really mad at her,” Alex said.

 

“You have every right to be,” Lena said, “What she did was selfish and without any thought for you.  I think I remember you telling me once that most people don’t realize she has feelings just like us.  Clearly, she also makes mistakes just like us.”

 

“I’ve never made her stay on the couch before,” Alex said, sighing.

 

“She told me that,” Lena said, “She was pretty upset.”

 

“I did it because I was angry,” Alex said, “But also, I’d rather you in my bed.”

 

“I’m not staying here with Kara in the next room,” Lena said, laughing softly.

 

“That’s kind of an odd remark since you’re in the shower with me right now,” Alex said, giggling.

 

“I came in here to comfort you,” Lena said, smiling, “Not for any hanky panky.”

 

“Who says hanky panky?” Alex said laughing.

 

“Me,” Lena said, smiling.  Alex leaned down and kissed Lena softly.

 

“Thank you for being here,” Alex whispered.

 

“I’m right where I want to be,” Lena answered, pulling Alex in tightly again. 

 

They spent a few more minutes in the shower before getting out and drying off.  They both got dressed and walked out into the den.  Kara was asleep, snoring softly on the couch.  Alex walked over and pulled a blanket over her.  Kara didn’t usually need blankets but she was much more like a human right now and Alex didn’t want her to get cold.  Alex looked down at her and felt a tightening in her chest.  She leaned forward and kissed Kara on the forehead.  Kara opened her eyes slightly and looked at Alex.

 

“I’m so sorry, Alex,” Kara mumbled sleepily.

 

“We can talk later,” Alex said, “Why don’t we get you moved to the bed.”

 

“Really?” Kara asked, her relief evident even in her exhaustion.  Alex put her arm under Kara’s and helped her get up.  Lena quickly came over and grabbed Kara from the other side. Kara flopped down on the bed as soon as they made it into the room.  Alex pulled the blanket over her.

 

“I know you’re really mad,” Kara said quietly, “But will you lay with me til I fall back asleep?”

 

Alex sighed and looked at Kara.  It was nearly impossible to stay angry with her despite how irritated Alex still felt.  She climbed into the bed and Kara immediately snuggled up to her.  Alex chuckled and looked up at Lena and shook her head.  Lena smiled and turned off the lights and closed the blinds.  She walked back into the den and sat down and watched television until Alex came out from the bedroom.  She gently closed the door then went and sat next to Lena.

 

As soon as she sat she reached up and cupped Lena’s face and kissed her softly.  When they parted from the kiss Alex put her arm over Lena’s shoulder and pulled her in closely.

 

“Today sucked,” Alex said, “But it would have been a thousand times worse without you.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Lena said, “Because you’re stuck with me.”  Alex smiled.  “Do you want to order some dinner?  Kara will probably be getting a bit of her appetite back when she wakes up.”

 

“Can we just get pizza?” Alex asked.

 

“That sounds perfect, darling,” Lena answered.  They called in an order and sat cuddling until it arrived.  They both ate a couple of pieces and put the rest in the oven to stay warm for Kara when she woke up.

 

“I’d better get going,” Lena said.

 

“I meant it when I said I wanted you here,” Alex said, pulling Lena into an embrace, “I wish you could stay.  I don’t mind putting Kara back on the couch for the night.”

 

“As tempting as it is to be with you,” Lena answered, “I really think you two need a bit of time together to work all this out.  I’ll check in tomorrow, and I’ll come by if you need me.  I promise.”

 

They kissed deeply and held each other tightly.

 

“Lena, I…” Alex started, then she stopped.  Surely it was too soon to say what she was really thinking.  “I just want to thank you again for everything today, really.”

 

Lena kissed Alex again softly and smiled before leaving for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a trip til Monday evening so may be a few days before updating. Might be able to do a chapter while travelling. Again, thanks for commenting and kudos... really appreciate it!
> 
> Next chapter - Alex and Kara talk. Lena goes to the DEO to work with Brainy on the new suit.


	12. Frustrated Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wants Alex and Lena wants the new suit to work

Kara woke up alone in Alex’s bed.  She rolled over and sighed heavily.  The memories of the awful day before crept in and she knew she needed to make things right.  She still felt absolutely awful.  She lay still thinking of what she could do to make up with Alex until the smell of coffee and bacon wafted into the bedroom.  She rolled out of bed and walked slowly out into the living area.

 

“Morning, Alex,” Kara said softly as she sat down on the couch.  Just walking a few yards had tired her physically.  She was not used to feeling like this at all and it was very unnerving.

 

“You still don’t look so good,” Alex said, “Why did you get out of bed?  I was going to bring you some breakfast in there.”

 

“I can’t believe you were going to serve me breakfast in bed after what I did yesterday,” Kara answered sullenly.

 

“Yeah, well, we need to work that out,” Alex said, putting together a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon for Kara.  “But for now, I just want you to get better.”

 

Kara took the plate of food and tried to eat a bite.  She couldn’t keep her emotions in check and a tear rolled down her cheek.  She put the food on the coffee table and tried to wipe away her tears.  Alex walked over with her own plate and realized Kara was crying.  She sighed heavily and put down the food and sat next to Kara.  She pulled her into her body and hugged her tightly.

 

“I’m sorry, Alex,” Kara said through her tears, “I’m just so sorry.  I can’t believe I got you in so much trouble and I can’t believe how bad I’m hurt.  I’ve never felt this bad.  I can barely sit up and I only walked in here from the next room.”

 

“It’s ok.  Calm down,” Alex said tenderly, rubbing Kara’s back, “You’re going to be ok.  I know you’re not used to recovering like a human so this must be very scary for you.”

 

Kara’s breathing calmed as Alex held her closely.  Eventually she got hold of her emotions.

 

“Why don’t you try just eating a little bit,” Alex said, “You need the energy to recuperate.  Just a few bites if it’s all you can handle.”

 

Kara picked up the plate and took another bite.  “It really is delicious, Alex.  Thank you.”

 

They ate quietly for the next few minutes then Alex cleaned up the dishes.  She walked back to the couch and sat down leaving a bit of space between them.

 

“I know you’re going to be nervous if we don’t talk about what happened,” Alex said, “So do you want to talk now?”

 

“I could tell you I’m sorry a million times and it wouldn’t be enough,” Kara said.

 

“Kara, why wouldn’t you listen to me yesterday?” Alex said, “It was like my opinion didn’t matter at all.  You were going to do whatever you were going to do and no one else mattered.”  Alex could feel her anger growing again but she was trying to remain calm.

 

“I didn’t realize until I talked to Lena,” Kara said, “I just went crazy because she looks like me and I didn’t want the whole world to think I was a villain.”

 

“Well that’s mighty selfish,” Alex said unable to hide the anger in her voice, “I almost lost my sister and my job because you were worried what people might think?”

 

“I know how ridiculous it is, Alex,” Kara said, “But the whole world seems to be turning against aliens and I’m an alien.  It scares me.  It terrifies me.”

 

Alex took a deep breath, “Ok, so you were scared and you acted irrationally.  I get that, Kara, but that cannot happen.  What am I supposed to do if you decide to take matters into your own hands again?  You said it to the president yourself, there’s no way I’m letting you go fight without backup.  I’ll give up my job for you if I have to – but you should never put me in that position.”

 

“I don’t know what to say, Alex,” Kara said, “I just acted without thinking.  I’m really, really sorry.  I promise I will do my best to never put you in a position like that again.”

 

“Kara, you’re kind of dancing around the problem,” Alex said, her voice rising, “Does that mean that if you decide to act on a whim you’re just going to do it without telling me?”

 

“No, at least I don’t plan on anything like that,” Kara said.

 

“Let me make something very, very clear Kara Danvers,” Alex said heatedly, “If you ever go out on a mission and don’t tell me because you think you are protecting me that will be the worst betrayal ever.  Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Kara answered quickly.

 

“Then I want you to promise me, right now, you will never do that,” Alex said seriously.

 

Kara thought for a few minutes before she sighed heavily, “Ok, Alex, I promise.”  She looked up at Alex and then reached out and took her hand.  “Stronger together,” Kara said softly.

 

“Damn straight,” Alex said, pulling Kara into a tight hug.

 

Alex’s phone vibrated and she walked over and picked it up.  Kara watched her smile softly and reply to a text.

 

“Lena?” Kara asked.

 

“Yep,” Alex answered.

 

“You don’t smile like that for anyone else,” Kara said.

 

“I almost told her I loved her yesterday,” Alex said, flopping back down on the couch.  Kara’s eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open.

 

“You love her?” Kara asked.

 

“You sound surprised,” Alex replied.

 

“Well, it’s just kind of quick is all,” Kara said, “I mean, I know how lovable she is.”

 

“You’re not going to try to steal my girlfriend, are you?” Alex teased and Kara shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 

“So are you going to tell her?” Kara asked.

 

“Not yet,” Alex answered, “I think it’s too soon.  She might think I’m crazy.”

 

“So, I know it’s been tough for you to talk about Maggie… and maybe I’m overstepping here,” Kara began, “But do things feel the same with Lena or is it different?”

 

Alex thought for a few moments before replying, “Well, with Maggie I was discovering who I really was and she was helping me on that journey.  I think now that maybe a lot of that relationship was about me being happier than I’d ever been instead of about us being happy as a couple.  I mean don’t get me wrong - we were happy together.  It’s just that we never really took the time to find out what we both wanted in life and it turned out we didn’t have the same life goals.”

 

“So do you think that you know Lena that well already?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m trying to figure that out before I tell her I’m in love with her,” Alex answered, chuckling, “But it is different with her.  With Maggie I felt like I was discovering a new world.  With Lena it’s more like I’m finding peace in my life.  When I’m with her I feel like I can be exactly who I am.  I don’t worry before I talk that she might not like what I’m going to say.  I don’t hold back anything.  I’m just me.”

 

“Honestly, Alex,” Kara said, “I don’t think you’d be handling this mess I created so well if it weren’t for her.”

 

“I know that’s true,” Alex said, “I’m not sure what I would have done yesterday without her.  She kept me from going totally crazy.”

 

“Well it’s clear how much she cares for you,” Kara said, “I’m glad you two found each other.”

 

“So do you think I should tell her?” Alex asked.

 

“I’m not touching that question,” Kara said, “Except to say that I think when the moment is right, you’ll know.”

 

“I’m going to give her a call,” Alex said and she got up and walked into her bedroom. 

 

Lena was just about to begin reading L-Corp reports when her phone rang.  She picked up immediately.

 

“Hey, babe,” Lena said.

 

“Hey there,” Alex said, “You working?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Lena said, “You saved me from starting some really boring reading material.  How are things?”

 

“Kara and I talked,” Alex said, “She promised never to do something so boneheaded again, so there’s that.”

 

“Are you still angry?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m getting over it,” Alex answered, “It’s clear how terrible she feels both emotionally and physically so it’s hard to stay too mad at her.”

 

“So she’s still weak?” Lena asked.

 

“Yep, I don’t think she’s any stronger,” Alex answered, “But she did eat a bit, so that’s a good sign.”

 

“It is,” Lena said, “I think we’ll know a lot more tomorrow.  I didn’t expect much recovery this quickly.”

 

“Me either,” Alex said, “She’s never experienced feeling this weak for any period of time so it’s really scaring her.”

 

“I’m glad she has you, Alex,” Lena said, “I’d like to drop by later if it’s okay.”

 

“Of course it is,” Alex answered happily, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

“Can I bring anything?” Lena asked.

 

“Let me see how the day goes and I’ll text if I think of anything,” Alex answered.

 

“Okay, I’d better get going,” Lena said, “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Okay, bye Lena,” Alex said. 

 

They hung up and Lena started working.  After just a couple of moments her phone vibrated.  She picked it up and started laughing when she read the text from Alex.

 

_Alex:  Can you bring your red lace lingerie and someone to take Kara out for about an hour?_

_Lena:  Just an hour?_

_Alex:  LOL what I could do to you in an hour_

_Lena:  I need to work_

_Alex:  Am I distracting you_

_Lena:  Yes_

 

They paused for a few moments then Alex’s face turned red as she read Lena’s next text.  This was getting pretty racy and she had never done this before.  She certainly couldn’t ask for advice from Kara so she forged ahead.

 

_Lena:  So what could you do to me_

_Alex:  what do you want_

_Lena:  I want you to do whatever you want to me_

_Alex:  I want to touch you_

_Lena:  Is that all?_

_Alex:  I want to make you moan my name_

 

Lena sat at her desk and crossed her legs more tightly.  This was not at all how she was expecting her morning to start.  She could feel the tingling between her legs but there was no way to get any relief at the office.  She was wondering what she had been thinking when she started this line of questioning.

 

_Lena:  I want it too_

_Alex:  I want to make you mine until you can’t take it anymore_

_Lena:  Jesus, Alex, we have to stop.  I’m about to touch myself in my office.  Not ok._

_Alex:  I’ll be thinking about you in the shower.  I might even be moaning your name._

_Lena:  Good God, please stop._

_Alex:  See you soon_

 

Alex was supremely proud of herself.  The only drawback was that it might be days before she got to follow through with Lena.  She walked out into the den to find Kara waiting to pick a movie with her.

 

“What’s with you?” Kara asked.

 

“What?” Alex asked, “I’m just coming to watch a movie.”

 

“You’re blushing,” Kara said, “Did you tell Lena?”

 

“Tell her what?” Alex asked, blushing even more.

 

“That you love her, dummy,” Kara asked excitedly.

 

“Oh, no I didn’t,” Alex said, “Not the right moment.  Anyway, she’s coming over later and said to text her if there’s anything you need.”

 

“Maybe some ice cream,” Kara said.

 

“Now there’s the sister I know and love,” Alex said, glad to change the subject and start the movie.

 

****************************

 

Lena spent the rest of the morning frustrated, both by her inability to act on Alex’s texts and by her work.  She decided to head to the DEO for the afternoon.  She found Brainy working on the new suit for Kara.

 

“I was planning on trying to get this thing ready, too,” Lena said as she walked into the laboratory.

 

“After yesterday I feel a new sense of urgency,” Brainy said.

 

“Me too,” Lena said, “And now we have another type of Kryptonite to try to defend against.”

 

“I have been trying to use the prototype that you and Mr. Schott created against alien weapons to strengthen the fabric further,” Brainy said, “But it is causing the fabric to tear.”

 

“Let me see,” Lena said stepping closer to the table.  She looked over the swatch of fabric and then pulled it from each end.  It tore easily.  “Maybe we need to move away from the idea of just using fabric.  I wonder if we could create some sort of pliable plastic or rubber overlay.”

 

“That might work,” Brainy said excitedly, “But it means we have to start from scratch.  This will take time.”

 

“I’m cancelling everything else I have,” Lena said, grabbing her phone, “I want this done by the time Kara gets her powers back.”

 

“We haven’t even figured out if it’s possible, Lena,” Brainy said.

 

“It’s possible,” Lena said, “But it might go quicker with some help.  Can you contact the Legion?”

 

“Yes, but you know they can’t just drop everything to come help us,” Brainy said.

 

“I just want to talk to Winn for a bit,” Lena said, “He invented the technology and he’s the best person to help us put it to use.”

 

“Ok, we can try,” Brainy said.

 

*************************

 

The next couple of days were spent busily for Lena.  She juggled short visits with Alex and Kara with working at the DEO and handling L-Corp business by phone and emails.  She let James handle CatCo without her.  Finally Friday morning rolled around.  She knew Alex and Kara were both getting stir crazy by their texts and phone calls.  She decided to rally the troops.  Once she had everyone on board she called Alex.

 

“Hey there,” Alex answered.

 

“Hi, Alex,” Lena said, “How are things?”

 

“Boring,” Alex said, “Kara is starting to show much quicker improvement, thank God.”

 

“Great, so I talked to the whole group and we thought we all might crash your apartment for a game night tonight,” Lena said, “What do you think?”

 

“Oh my god,” Alex said, “That sounds perfect.  Kara is gonna be so excited.”

 

“I’ve already ordered food and drinks to be delivered so you don’t have to do anything,” Lena said.

 

“You’re the best,” Alex sighed.

 

“Don’t you forget it,” Lena teased, “So let me go so I can get there a bit early.”

 

“Can’t wait,” Alex said.

 

“Me either,” Lena said.

 

Lena hurried back to the lab to run more tests on the suit.  If everything went according to plan today they would be able to start field testing on Monday.  She just needed to figure out one last thing and she felt sure she knew where to get help and make everyone happy in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter -- Game night, Lena has a surprise. Lena and Alex may get out some of their frustrations...


	13. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night surprise and Lena and Alex get some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's smut and fluff here

Alex heard knocking at the door and immediately jumped up to answer it. She hoped it was Lena and was a bit disappointed to see a delivery man holding multiple boxes. She let him in and he put the boxes plus a few bags on her kitchen table.

“Wow, it looks like Lena went all out,” Kara said, walking into the kitchen.

“When does she not?” Alex asked giggling.

They unpacked the bags finding Chinese takeout, pizza, ice cream, beer, scotch and bottled water.

“She even sent water,” Kara said, chuckling, “I guess she knows how bad it gets with the beer and scotch.”

There was a light tap on the door and Alex turned and pulled it open. J’onn and James walked in and greeted the women. They immediately opened up a couple of beers and settled on the sofas with Kara and Alex. J’onn caught them up on the week at the DEO. Luckily it had been calm and uneventful. James and Kara talked a bit about Catco. They all looked up as they heard a light knock and the door opened. Lena walked in with Brainy behind her. 

“I’ve got a surprise for everyone,” Lena said quickly. They all looked toward her expectantly and she turned and opened the door again.

WINN !!!!!

The shout from the whole group made Winn smile ear to ear. Kara flew into him so quickly she nearly knocked him back into the hall. She hugged him tightly and smiled from ear to ear.

“Kara,” Winn mumbled, “I think your powers are pretty much back. You’re killing me.”

Kara let go of the hug for just a moment then pulled him back in for another – this time more gently. James was next and he literally lifted Winn in the air as they both laughed. Alex and J’onn each got a chance to greet him. It seemed that everyone was talking at once and Winn was trying to answer all of their questions. Alex grabbed Lena by the hand and pulled her aside into a hug. She leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. Winn stopped answering the group and his mouth dropped open as he saw the two women kissing.

“Well, that’s new,” Winn said, confused.

“Brother, you have a lot of catching up to do,” James said, chuckling. The two of them walked together into the kitchen to get Winn a beer.

“Dude, you told me you weren’t dating anymore,” Winn said, “And that Lena knew about Kara, but you didn’t tell me about this.”

“I wasn’t sure how serious it was myself,” James answered, “Looks pretty serious.”

They grabbed out some plates as everyone made their way to the food. The next couple of hours were full of fun and laughter for the whole group. They ate and drank. They played Taboo and Pictionary and Charades. Brainy was terrible at every game, mostly because he didn’t get any of the references to the time period in which they were all living. Luckily, he didn’t mind losing and he kept reminding everyone that the games were not a measure of intelligence. Alex finally just threw a pillow at him, much to everyone’s enjoyment.

Lena started picking up some of the empty bottles and bringing them to the kitchen trash can. Alex got up and helped. Lena opened the refrigerator to grab some more beer and Alex grabbed her around the waist. Lena leaned back into Alex and felt a soft kiss on her neck. As much as she was enjoying game night she was ready for some time alone with Alex. She turned her body so that she could give Alex a proper kiss. 

J’onn, James and Brainy were in a deep discussion about whether NFL football was good entertainment or senseless violence. Apparently at some point in the future it was outlawed and J’onn and James were horrified. Winn and Kara were snuggled up on the couch and Winn nudged Kara and motioned with his head. They both had a direct line of sight to Lena and Alex in the kitchen.

“So, those two?” Winn asked, “I did not see that coming.”

“I know, right?” Kara said, “But they are really great together.”

“Honestly, they both terrify me,” Winn said, laughing, “I’ve never met two more intimidating women. But together they are like a couple of koala bears.”

“They are pretty cute sometimes,” Kara said chucking.

“I’d never say anything to James,” Winn said, “but Lena never looked at him the way she looks at Alex.”

“They can’t keep their hands off one another,” Kara said, “That part I could live without.”

“Oh my gosh, now I understand why Lena asked if I would take you back to your place and stay there tonight,” Winn said. “She said you would want to catch up with me but I’m thinking she might have had some other motives.”

“Well I do want to catch up with you, Winn,” Kara said, laughing, “And I’d rather not focus on the other motives part.”

“Let’s do the girls a solid,” Winn said, standing up. “Wow, guys, I’m really tired. I think me and Kara are going to head back to her place. Let’s clean up.”

The other men started cleaning up. Winn looked toward the kitchen. He caught Lena’s eye and winked at her, making her laugh. They all got the apartment back in good shape. Winn was able to stay through the weekend and made plans to spend more time with everyone. Lena, Winn and Brainy still had a bit of work to do and agreed to try to get it done quickly the next day. Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes and the group all filtered out leaving just Alex and Lena. 

Lena turned and was immediately pinned with her back to the door. Alex kissed Lena deeply and roughly and it took a moment for Lena to catch up. Alex had her so tightly in her grip that Lena could only respond by kissing her deeply and moaning loudly. Alex’s hands immediately went down and unfastened the button and zipper on Lena’s jeans. Alex took Lena’s hands and held them above her head with her left hand. She looked Lena in the eyes and pushed her right hand under Lena’s panties and between her legs. Lena gasped loudly. She was unable to move but she wasn’t fighting it. She was thoroughly turned on by Alex’s rough play and her own need. Alex plunged two fingers into Lena and began thrusting in and out.

“Fuck, Alex, my god,” Lena moaned out. 

Alex kept at Lena, never slowing down. It only took a couple of minutes for Lena’s orgasm to hit. Alex held her up as she trembled and moaned. As soon as she was able to stand Alex let go of her hands and kissed her deeply again. Lena was just catching her breath as Alex led her into the bedroom. Alex pushed Lena down onto the bed and pulled off her pants and her panties. Lena wondered if Alex even noticed that she wore her red lingerie just for her. Before Lena could register what was happening Alex was on her knees next to the bed. She pulled Lena’s legs over her shoulders and buried her face between them.

Lena was panting heavily. Alex wasn’t giving her a break as she licked her roughly right on her clit. Lena’s hips were beginning to grind back and forth as she felt herself getting close to another release.

“Alex, I’m going to come again,” Lena moaned as she gripped the sheets. Suddenly Alex pulled back. Lena gasped at the loss and looked up.

“Take off the rest of your clothes,” Alex said. She began undressing herself, leaving Lena panting on the bed. Lena sat up and took off her shirt and her bra. She watched as Alex undressed completely. Alex climbed onto the other side of the bed up near the pillows.

“Come here,” Alex said. Lena moved onto the bed closer to Alex. Alex leaned in and kissed Lena a bit more gently before leaning in to her ear. “If you want me to stop, any time, just say so, ok?”

“I trust you,” Lena whispered back.

“Still, I need to know you’re ok,” Alex said seriously. Lena nodded. Alex turned Lena so that she was on her stomach. She pulled her up to her knees and had her hold on to the top of the headboard.

“Stay just like this,” Alex instructed, “Keep your hands on here. Wait for me.”

Lena could feel an ache between her legs as she waited for Alex. She had been so close and she had no idea what was coming next. She was insanely turned on. She heard Alex come out from the bathroom and turned to look at her. Alex was wearing a strapon and leering at Lena. Lena’s breath hitched as Alex climbed onto the bed behind her. Alex pulled Lena back just a bit and spread her legs out wider. She leaned over Lena’s back and kissed her neck and her shoulders. She put her arms around Lena and gently rubbed over her breasts. Lena was beginning to pant heavily. Alex took her time, bringing her hand down close to Lena’s mound then stroking back up to her breast. Lena’s arms were beginning to shake from anticipation.

“Please, Alex,” Lena moaned.

“What do you want, Lena?” Alex asked, her voice husky from her heavy breathing.

“Please,” Lena whispered again between her panting breaths, “Inside me, please.”

Alex bit Lena’s shoulder and squeezed her nipple and Lena cried out. When she regained her balance Alex slid the tip of the dildo inside Lena. Lena tried to push back her hips but Alex moved with her, just allowing the tip to rub back and forth. Lena’s moaning was becoming louder with each small thrust. Alex wrapped her hand around Lena’s waist and rubbed her clit roughly and Lena felt herself clenching around the tip of the dildo. She screamed out as her orgasm hit. Alex kept rubbing against her clit for a few moments then let Lena work through it. Lena started to take her hands from the headboard but Alex moved quickly to stop her.

“Not yet,” Alex said. She moved Lena so that she was much more upright, still holding tightly to the headboard. Alex continued moving forward, slipping the dildo further and further into Lena. Lena was moaning loudly and her legs were trembling. Alex pushed until she was fully flushed against Lena’s back. She stayed still and let Lena get used to the fullness.

“Are you okay?” Alex whispered gently. Lena nodded. She was past the point of words. Alex reached down and pinched each of Lena’s nipples as she held their bodies close together. Lena felt like her body was on fire. She held tightly to the headboard. Alex began thrusting in and out and the dildo was reaching spots Lena didn’t even know existed. She could feel every part of her body tingling. Alex was panting more heavily as she continued thrusting. Lena could hear the sounds coming from her but she felt like she had no control. When another orgasm hit she clenched so tightly that Alex couldn’t continue thrusting. Alex released her nipples and Lena screamed out her name. Alex had to hold Lena up as she bucked back against her. The orgasm washed over her again and again until finally she had to let go of the headboard. She felt Alex pull out of her gently and turn her over. 

Lena laid on her back with her eyes closed, still panting, until she felt Alex slide one leg between hers. The strapon was gone and Alex began rubbing herself on Lena’s thigh. Lena didn’t think it was possible that she could come again but when she saw Alex’s face in complete ecstasy atop her she felt the burning again. Alex was moaning out her name over and over again as she rode Lena’s thigh. Lena managed to reach down and shift Alex a bit higher so that there was friction for her as well. Alex was moving quicker and quicker and her breathing was getting shorter. Lena’s whole body became rigid as yet another orgasm hit her. This time she made no sound as her mouth hung open and her hands clenched the sheets. She could hear Alex shouting her name as she came. Finally Alex collapsed atop her. Lena’s body was still, her toes still curled, her hands still in fists. Alex rubbed her side and Lena shivered.

“Wait,” Lena moaned out and Alex immediately stopped touching her. “Too sensitive,” Lena whispered out. Alex stayed still until Lena let out a final shudder and her entire body finally relaxed. They both lay quietly for a few minutes.

“Lena?” Alex whispered finally, “Are you okay?”

“Jesus, Alex,” Lena husked out, chuckling, “What did you do to me? I’ve never felt anything like that.”

“Did you like it?” Alex asked sincerely as she took up rubbing Lena gently again.

“It was incredible,” Lena answered, “I don’t think I could do that every time, but please keep it in the repertoire.”

Alex laughed and leaned up to capture Lena in a long kiss. When they parted Alex looked at Lena for a moment.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all week,” Alex said.

“I hope those texts had you as frustrated as me,” Lena replied and they both laughed.

“I just wanted to see you,” Alex said, softly rubbing Lena’s back, “And to be with you.”

Lena kissed Alex softly on the neck then whispered into her ear, “I love you, Alex.” She felt Alex flinch slightly beneath her. “You don’t have to say anything,” Lena added quickly but Alex cut her off with a kiss.

“I can’t believe you said it first,” Alex said as soon as the kiss parted, “I wanted to say it first.” Lena burst out laughing.

“Is everything a competition with you?” Lena asked, still laughing.

“Pretty much,” Alex answered, giggling, “But, really, I told Kara that I wanted to tell you but I was kind of nervous about it.”

“You told Kara that you love me?” Lena asked.

“Yes,” Alex answered softly.

“What did she say?” Lena asked gently.

“She said you are very lovable,” Alex answered and they both giggled. 

“Why were you nervous?” Lena asked taking her turn to rub Alex’s back softly.

“Well, we haven’t dated very long,” Alex answered, “I didn’t want to scare you away.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Darling,” Lena answered, “And I think it’s a bit different than dating someone you’ve just met. We were friends first.”

“I sure am glad we moved past the friends phase,” Alex said, smacking Lena on her ass and making her laugh.

“I can’t wait to tell Kara I said it first,” Lena said, smirking at Alex and raising an eyebrow. Alex laughed and pulled Lena into another kiss. When she pulled back she looked at Lena.

“I love you, Lena,” Alex said softly. They cuddled into each other. Just a few minutes later they were both sleeping soundly in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - trying out the new suit and dealing with Agent Liberty


	14. The new suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to L-Corp to test the new suit. Benjamin Lockwood makes an appearance along with someone with Luthor connections. A little bit of angst for Lena and Alex.

The sunlight eventually became bright enough to wake Lena on Sunday morning. She turned over and saw that Alex was still sleeping peacefully. She sighed happily thinking of the previous day they spent together just watching movies and eating in and making love. She moved over and cuddled into Alex’s body. Alex opened her eyes slowly and smiled softly. Lena leaned forward and kissed Alex gently.

“We have to get up, darling,” Lena said.

“What time is it?” Alex asked sleepily.

“It’s almost nine,” Lena said, “And we are meeting at the lab at ten.”

They had agreed to meet with Kara, Winn and Brainy at a lab at L-Corp to test out the new Supergirl suit. They couldn’t meet at the DEO because Alex was not supposed to be there until Monday. Alex didn’t want to risk being seen there and it getting back to the President.

“Can we run into Noonan’s on the way?” Alex asked.

“Sounds perfect,” Lena said, kissing Alex one more time before getting up and making her way to the shower.

A little over an hour later Alex and Lena were settled in the lab when the rest of the group arrived. Kara just about jumped up and down with delight when she saw a mocha iced coffee and a sticky bun waiting for her. Winn groaned happily at the sight of the Noonan’s bags.

“This makes me miss being here,” Winn said, biting down into one of the buns.

“So you miss Noonan’s more than us?” Alex teased.

“It’s pretty even,” Winn replied happily with his mouth full.

They all sat and ate and discussed how to proceed with testing the suit. The first thing they needed to do was to make sure that it shielded Kara from various weapons. They knew that it repelled every type of bullet that had been fired at the suit, but they weren’t sure that the effects of kryptonite would be eliminated. Brainy picked up the suit and handed it to Kara.

“Kara, we are going to need for you to put on the suit and then we will shoot you with kryptonite,” Brainy said as if he was offering her an iced tea.

“Absolutely not,” Alex immediately said firmly, “She’s just recovered.”

Kara was terrified at the idea of being anywhere near kryptonite but she had already discussed it with Winn and they agreed that it was the only way.

“There is no other way to know if this works,” Brainy said, “We have tested it time and again in every possible regard but she has to be exposed to kryptonite while in the suit to be sure.”

“No, no way,” Alex said.

“Alex, I’m okay with it,” Kara said, “Winn and I went over this yesterday. I trust him and Brainy and Lena. We are going to start with a really small rock and work up. There’s a sun lamp here in case I feel anything at all. I swear, if I feel so much as a twinge of anything I’ll stop.”

“And you’re in on this, too?” Alex asked, snapping a bit at Lena.

“Alex, it’s not a conspiracy,” Lena answered calmly, “There’s simply no other way to know that it works. I don’t want Kara out on a mission god knows where when we discover the suit isn’t good enough. This is a controlled environment, and by far the best way to keep her safe.”

Alex sighed heavily, “Fine, but if she so much as flinches we stop immediately, agreed?”

They all nodded. Lena led Kara into a private office to show her how to change into the new suit. She would have to practice a bit before she could super-speed into the new outfit. She walked out carrying the helmet under her arm.

“Damn girl, you look good,” Winn said. The prototype was black with a red emblem emblazoned on the chest. The new suit covered every inch of Kara’s body, including her hands being in gloves. Kara laughed at Winn and put the helmet over her head.

“You should be able to hear us just fine in here with the helmet on,” Lena said, “We have comms built in to the helmet and backup comms built into the fabric near your neck for the field.”

“I can hear you,” Kara answered.

“Ok, first let’s have you aim over to our target at the other end of the room and use your heat vision,” Brainy said.

Kara turned her head and a laser shot out of the front of the helmet burning a hole into the top layers of the target.

“Freeze breath,” Brainy said.

Kara blew out and a freezing flow hit the target perfectly.

“Wow, it works,” Kara said excitedly.

“Try not to sound so surprised,” Lena said sarcastically, “How’s your vision with the helmet on?”

“It’s great,” Kara said, “I don’t feel like I’m losing any usual field of vision.”

“Ok, we have a number of small safes here in the lab containing different kryptonite,” Lena said, “Every variety we know of is here, except for the Harun-El. That’s just too dangerous to test at this point. We have regular green kryptonite, the synthetic kryptonite I created, the one from Russia and some of the red kryptonite you were exposed to a couple of years ago.”

Kara was glad she had the helmet on so that none of them could see the fear that she was sure was written all over her face. She could feel the tension in her body. Alex walked over and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to do this, Kara,” Alex said gently.

“I want to do this, but could you just stay here by me?” Kara asked.

“How about if I hold onto your hand,” Alex said, “If anything becomes at all uncomfortable just squeeze and I’ll get it to stop.”

Kara nodded and took Alex’s hand. Lena looked over at them and nodded then opened up the first safe and pulled out a kryptonite rock. She walked over to Kara slowly. She took the rock and held it right up next to the suit and then slowly dragged it all along the length of her body. When she stood back up and held it near the helmet Kara lifted her hand and held Lena’s wrist still. She gently took the rock from Lena and held it in her gloved hand.

“I wish you guys could see me smiling in here right now,” Kara said, and the whole group let out a relieved burst of laughter.

Lena followed the same routine with the other rocks, achieving the same success with each every rock. She walked over and pulled out a handgun and loaded it with a kryptonite bullet.

“Ok, last test,” Lena said.

Kara squeezed Alex’s hand and Alex immediately stood up.

“Nope, don’t do it,” Alex said.

“Oh shoot, sorry,” Kara said, “I’m okay, Alex. I just squeezed your hand because I was nervous. I didn’t mean to stop.”

“You sure?” Alex asked.

“I’m sure,” Kara said, “And I need you to move away. The bullet could ricochet and it’s not safe having you so close.”

Alex paused for a moment then sighed and moved away from Kara.

“Who’s the best shot?” Lena asked, looking at Winn and Brainy. They all looked at each other for a moment until Alex walked over determinedly.

“Sometimes you smart people really are kind of idiots,” Alex said, “Give me the damn gun.” Alex took the gun and walked to the end of the room opposite Kara.

“Stand in your Supergirl pose,” Alex said, “Hands on your hips, legs a bit apart.” 

Kara stood as instructed. Alex aimed perfectly and fired a kryptonite bullet directly at Kara’s thigh. Kara was knocked back a small step but she immediately leaned down and picked up the flattened bullet from the floor.

“Shoot me in the chest,” Kara told Alex.

Alex aimed right at the red emblem on Kara’s chest and fired. This time Kara barely even flinched. The whole room whooped and hollered as Kara picked up another flattened bullet.

“Kara, let us lock all this back up safely for a moment,” Lena said. They locked each rock and all of the bullets away and them moved the small safes into a bigger one in the wall and locked that as well. Kara took off her helmet when they were done.

“I’m really impressed,” Kara said.

“You still need to go out for a fly,” Lena said, “Just make sure you have enough fluidity in all of your movements. Tomorrow, you and Alex can take it under the red sun lamps at the DEO and make sure you can fight in it.”

Kara put the helmet back on and they all rode in the elevator up onto the roof. Kara took off and flew around the city for a few minutes before landing gently back next to Alex. 

“This suit is great,” Kara said, “I can’t thank you guys enough.”

They all went back down to the lab and Kara changed into her regular clothing. Alex looked at her phone then asked Lena to turn on the television. 

“Agent Liberty is making another appearance,” Alex said.

They all watched the screen as Benjamin Lockwood was being interviewed again outside a building in downtown National City. This time there were a number of his supporters milling around behind him.

“That’s right, Susan,” he said to the reporter, “We have information that the Kryptonian in Russia is apparently not a friend to all humans, but instead a weapon for the Russian government.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara said softly and Alex immediately put her arm around Kara’s shoulder.

“Our sources tell us she is even more powerful than the aliens that came here before her,” he continued, “when is it going to end?”

Lena suddenly walked closer to the television. 

“What the hell?” she said. She grabbed the remote and reversed the film and paused as a certain woman was in the frame in the background. “Oh my god,” she said, slumping suddenly into a chair and rubbing her forehead.

“Lena, what is it?” Alex asked.

“That woman,” Lena said, “It’s Mercy Graves. She’s Lex’s bodyguard. Or at least she was before he went to jail.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked.

“I’m positive,” Lena said sighing heavily, “I should have known this would all be tied to my family. It’s never going to end.”

“It might not have anything to do with them,” Alex said, “She may be part of the movement just of her own free will. I’m sure if she worked for Lex she’s not a lover of aliens.”

“It’s not a coincidence she’s here, Alex,” Lena said getting more worked up, “It never is with my family. Lillian and Lex know Kara is Supergirl and they know we are friends. And, oh shit Alex, she might have been watching us this whole time. You could be in danger, too.”

“The first thing we have to do is get some extra security for you,” Alex said, “I can take care of myself.”

“If you believe you can defend yourself against my family then you are a fool, Alex,” Lena said harshly, “I can’t believe I even put you in this position.” Lena was pacing the room now.

“Lena, we can figure this out,” Alex said.

“Alex, this is why I can’t be with anyone,” Lena said, tears filling her eyes, “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“We need to make sure you are both safe,” Kara said.

“Well, that’s great,” Alex said, slamming her hand down on the lab counter, “Because I can’t go to the DEO and get a task force set up today because of you, Kara! And Lena, you can’t tell me that you love me one minute then threaten to break up with me for my own protection the next. God, you two are ridiculous. I’m glad you’re best friends. You deserve each other.”

Alex stormed out of the room into one of the offices and slammed the door behind her. Kara looked over at Lena.

“Oh, Rao, you told her you love her?” Kara asked excitedly.

“I did, Friday night,” Lena answered smiling.

Brainy and Winn looked at each other in utter confusion.

“Seriously? That’s what you took away from that rant?” Winn asked Kara, “She’s furious and she’s right about both of you.”

“Yeah, we’re just going to give her a minute then go apologize,” Kara said, “Lena, we’ll talk later about the other thing.”

A couple of minutes later Kara and Lena knocked on the door of the office and walked in together. Alex was sitting behind the desk stewing.

“Me first,” Kara said, “I’m still really, really sorry. If it’s ok with you I’ll bodyguard you two until tomorrow when we can all go back to the DEO together.”

Alex nodded at Kara.

“Me and the boys are gonna pick some food to order, Winn has to leave pretty soon,” Kara said, “So we’ll be out of the way while you guys work out whatever.” She walked out and closed the door. Lena walked behind the desk and sat down on Alex’s lap and put her arms around her shoulders.

“I should throw you on the floor,” Alex said grumpily.

“You should but you won’t,” Lena sighed. “I’m sorry, Alex. My family makes me crazy and they scare me - a lot. If they ever hurt you…”

Lena stopped and tried to breathe. She felt a tear trailing down her cheek. Alex reached up and brushed it away and kissed Lena very, very softly.

“Lena, you used to be alone fighting against your family,” Alex said, “But now Supergirl has your back and you happen to have a very badass girlfriend who runs a quasi-military government agency.”

Lena chuckled a bit and Alex continued, “I love you, Lena. I’m not leaving because of your family and I’m not going to let you push me away that easily.”

“I don’t want you to go away,” Lena said softly, “I just wish…” She paused and got choked up again.

“What is it?” Alex asked.

“It’s so awful,” Lena said, fighting back more tears.

“What, babe?” Alex asked.

“I wish they were dead,” Lena said, crying heavily now, “I wish I didn’t have to worry that they were going to hurt you. Even in prison they still terrify me.”

Alex pulled Lena tightly against her and rubbed the back of her neck. She let Lena cry it out for a couple of minutes until she got control of herself again. Lena sat up a bit and Alex leaned to the desk and grabbed some tissues for her. 

“Am I a terrible person?” Lena asked softly, “Who wishes their family was dead?”

“Lena, you are a wonderful, loving, incredible woman in an impossible situation,” Alex answered. “The only reason you wish they were gone is because you are worried about the people you love. It’s only natural.”

Lena leaned back into Alex and held her tightly.

“Please don’t leave me,” Lena said softly, “And please make sure you stay safe.” Alex sighed heavily, saddened by how vulnerable Lena’s family made her feel.

“No worries, babe,” Alex said, kissing Lena’s forehead, “We’ll stay together with Kara until we can check all this out.”

Lena stood up and grabbed Alex’s hands and pulled her up from the chair. She cupped Alex’s neck in her hand and kissed her deeply.

“I’m sorry I reacted so rashly,” Lena said, “Please bear with me while I get used to having this thing with you.”

“This thing?” Alex teased, “You’re so romantic.”

“How far does Kara have to be from us so she doesn’t hear the makeup sex we’re going to have as soon as we get home?” Lena asked.

Alex was still laughing as they walked out into the lab to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The President talks with Alex and Kara. Supergirl does an interview with CatCo. The new suit makes it's first public appearance.


	15. Meeting Mercy Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy makes demands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while... gonna try and finish this up before the new season

Kara and Alex stood at the monitor on Monday morning as they waited for the President to pick up on her end. Lena and Brainy were waiting across the hall in the conference room. After waiting a few moments President Marsdin appeared on the screen.

“Good morning, ladies,” the President said, “I hope you two got to spend some quality time together.” 

Kara, fully dressed as Supergirl, spoke first.

“President Marsdin,” Supergirl said, “Can I start by apologizing? I’ve apologized to Alex more times than I care to count but I owe you an apology as well. I should never have acted upon my own fears the way I did last week. I know I am an alien, but I’m also an American. I love this country and I have been treated like a citizen my whole life here. It was horribly unfair for me to put my feelings above the needs of our country. I give you my word it will not happen again.”

“Thank you, Supergirl,” the President answered, “I know you don’t work for me but I would really appreciate it if you would work with me.”

“I will, you have my word,” Supergirl answered.

“Director Danvers, have you given consideration to our conversation last week?” the President asked.

“Yes, I have,” Alex answered, “I’ve worked long and hard to become director here. I have sacrificed any semblance of a normal life. I love this job and I think I’m very good at it. I promise that I will always do my best to protect our country. But I won’t lie to you. I will always have Supergirl’s back. I trust her completely and she’s given me her word that she will never pull a stunt like she did last week again. I believe her. But if you want me to tell you that I’ll stand down when she needs me – well, I can’t do that.”

There was a long silence before the President spoke again. Alex seemed calm but was dying internally. Kara didn’t even pretend to be calm. She rocked back and forth on her heels. Finally, the President answered.

“I appreciate your honesty, Director Danvers,” she said, “And there’s a reason I took this call alone. I had a feeling this would be your answer and there are others who would insist that I remove you from your position. I’m not going to do that. I’m choosing to trust Supergirl. I sure hope that this doesn’t come back to bite me in the ass.”

“I swear, it won’t!” Kara piped in quickly. The President chuckled a little at Kara’s loud response.

“I’ve smoothed things over with our allies for now,” the President said. “Honestly, they are happy to have Supergirl in their corner so it wasn’t that bad.”

“I’m relieved to hear it,” Alex answered.

“For the time being, please just remember to keep me in the loop should there be any worries on this matter,” the President said, “I have other things to attend to so I need to go now.”

“Thank you, President Marsdin,” Alex said and they signed off.

Alex turned off the monitor and gave a thumbs up to Brainy and Lena. They both walked across the hall and Lena immediately hugged Alex tightly. She was worried when Alex told her that she was going to tell the President that her first allegiance would always be to Kara. She let out a deep breath as she held on to her girlfriend. Alex pulled back and smiled at Lena.

“One thing down,” Alex said, “But we still have a lot to do. I’ve got a conference set up in ten minutes. We need to talk about Mercy Graves and Benjamin Lockwood.”

The group headed back into the conference room and waited for DEO agents to all show up and get into their places.

“I hope everyone read over the agenda and is ready to report,” Alex said, “Let’s start with Public Relations, Kelly?”

The agent pulled together her papers and began, “Normally, we don’t really do any official Public Relations, per se. Usually, our aim is to ensure that the DEO remains a covert organization. Today, we have a bit of a different goal. Because of anti-alien sentiment building in National City we feel that we need to counter some of the misinformation out there. What I would like to do is work with Supergirl – to prep her – and to have her do a formal interview.”

“I don’t want to be a propaganda tool,” Supergirl said, “I’m not going to say words you put in my mouth.”

“That’s not my intention at all, Supergirl,” Kelly answered calmly, “I’d like to go over some of the questions I expect you’ll be asked so that you can formulate your own answers. I just don’t want you to feel nervous or caught off guard.”

“Supergirl, I have people who help me in this area all the time,” Lena said, “I know it seems logical just to head to an interview but I can assure you that it helps to prepare your thoughts ahead of time.”

“Ok, if you say so,” Supergirl said, taking a deep breath. Alex looked relieved and she moved on to the next agenda item.

“We have Lena Luthor with us today,” Alex said, “Because she brought us some key information about a new player on the scene.”

“Mercy Graves is in National City,” Lena said, “She was the bodyguard for my brother, Lex Luthor. She shares his twisted views on aliens and it looks like she may be a part of the Children of Liberty movement. I have no idea whether she has any current contact with Lex or with Lillian Luthor. I have no contact with either of them. I am worried that they may be controlling the strings, though, or that Cadmus might be involved.”

“I want tech to start with background checks on Mercy Graves and what she’s been up to since Lex went to jail,” Alex said, “Also, there’s a man who seems to be with her on the videotape, let’s try to figure out who he is as well.”

Suddenly a monitor beeped red and Alex picked up the DEO phone. She listened carefully then spoke quickly.

“Well, it looks like we found them,” Alex said, “Mercy and her man are in the middle of a disturbance at the carnival by the river. We need to get there now.”

“I’m on the way,” Kara said spinning into her skirt and cape.

“Wait,” Lena said, “Use the new suit, in the lab. Just in case.”

Kara sped to the lab and changed and flew out. Alex and Brainy put together a group and headed down toward the DEO vehicles. Lena walked along side.

“I’ll head back to L-Corp,” Lena said, “Please call or text as soon as you can to let me know everything is okay.”

Alex nodded and jumped into the armored car. Lena watched them pull out of the driveway then walked back upstairs and outside and called her driver to take her to her office building.

Brainy, Alex and the agents arrived at the carnival to find Supergirl fighting with a very large man who looked to be human. He was throwing so many things around that Supergirl was having a hard time protecting all the people at the carnival and trying to stop him. Mercy Graves was doing her best to cause distractions as well by shooting flares into the air and causing a general panic. Alex gave orders and the DEO agents immediately started clearing the area of all civilians. Pretty quickly Supergirl was able to subdue the man and Alex and Brainy arrested Mercy. They all headed back to the DEO and both Mercy and her henchman were locked up.

“What the hell?” Alex asked Kara and Brainy, “That seemed too easy.”

“I know,” Kara answered, “I’m not even sure you can keep them here at the DEO. They’re not aliens. We might need to call NCPD.”

“I think we can question them about their relationships with Lex,” Alex said, “And about Children of Liberty. Let’s do that then we’ll turn them over.”

“Director Danvers,” one of the agents shouted from the DEO hub. They all walked out quickly to find a message flipping repeatedly on the screen.

We have Lena Luthor. Meet with demands then let our agents go and she will be released unharmed.

Alex’s legs nearly buckled and Kara grabbed onto her quickly for support. She took a deep breath and heard Brainy speaking.

“I’m going to pull up video and trace Lena’s movements when she left here,” Brainy said, already working at the computer.

“Take a deep breath, Alex,” Kara said, “It sounds like she’s okay for now.”

“Her heartbeat, Kara,” Alex said.

“I already tried, I can’t hear it,” Kara answered, “Lex knows… so I’m sure they know how to hide her from me. Lead.”

A video popped up on the screen of a black car pulling up in front of the DEO. Lena was checking her phone as she pulled open the door. She suddenly stepped back but the passenger front door opened and a man reached out and grabbed her.

“It’s right in front of our own fucking building,” Alex sighed.

They watched the video as Lena suddenly hit the man on the side of the head with an open hand then kicked him in the groin. She turned to run and it looked as if she would escape. Suddenly she stopped and turned. 

“Shit, Lena, why did you stop?” Alex whispered, “You could have gotten away.”

They all watched as the driver of the car held a teenage girl with a gun to her head. She looked to just be a passerby. The driver was talking to Lena. Lena raised her hands and walked back toward the car. She got into the back seat and the driver let the girl go before getting in and driving away.

“She got in because he threatened that girl,” Kara said, “Lena would never let anyone get hurt because of her.”

“I’ll try to follow the movements of the car,” Brainy said.

“Let’s go talk to Mercy,” Alex said. Alex stomped down the hall with Kara behind her.

“Alex, slow down,” Kara said. Alex turned and glared at her. “Just wait,” Kara insisted, grabbing Alex’s arm, “Your head is not in the right place. You would never let another DEO agent question someone holding their girlfriend, Alex.”

“I’m not some random agent, Kara,” Alex shouted, “I’m the head of the DEO and I’m going to find out where they have Lena. You can either come with me or wait outside, your choice.” Kara followed Alex into the room where Mercy Graves was handcuffed and waiting. 

Mercy smiled as they walked in. Alex marched over and pulled Mercy up by her shoulders and threw her into the wall. She pulled Mercy up and yelled at her, “Where is she?”

“Oh, Director Danvers, I think you might want to calm down,” Mercy said smiling, “Because I can promise that whatever you do to me you do to Lena as well. If I report so much as a broken fingernail hers will be pulled off. Understand?”

Alex’s body was shaking and Kara pulled her back and pushed Mercy back into her chair.

“What do you want?” Kara asked.

“We want to meet with the President,” Mercy answered, “We’ve tried the usual channels but it didn’t work so we figured we’d get a little help from Supergirl and her friends.”

“Why do you want to meet with the President?” Alex asked.

“That’s none of your worry,” Mercy answered.

“You know she doesn’t negotiate with terrorists,” Kara said.

“We’re just asking for a meeting,” Mercy answered, “A private meeting, no one ever has to know that any of this ever happened.”

“And if she won’t meet?” Alex asked.

“Well, Lena will be the first to go just to let her know we are serious,” Mercy answered, “After that the body count will grow.”

“If Lena has so much as a scratch on her I will kill you,” Alex snarled.

“I’m willing to die for our cause,” Mercy answered calmly, “You have two hours.”

Alex’s body tensed and Kara pulled her from the room. They walked back into the hub to find Brainy and the other agents bickering. Brainy turned to the two women.

“We already found the car abandoned,” Brainy said, “We think they moved Lena in one of the tunnels. We can’t find her.”

“I need a minute,” Alex said, and she turned and walked into her office and slammed the door. 

“Kara, what does Ms. Graves want?” Brainy asked.

“She wants a meeting with the President,” Kara said.

“Are you going to set it up?” Brainy asked.

“The President can’t give in to threats like this,” Kara said, “Alex knows that. We’ll call her but there’s no way. We have to find her ourselves.”

Kara turned and walked toward Alex’s office. She knocked softly and opened the door. Alex was sitting at her desk. Her head was in her hands. Kara could hear her trying to regulate her breathing. Kara walked over and gently rubbed Alex’s back. Alex stood and pulled herself together.

“There’s no time for this,” Alex said, “We need to call President Marsden and convince her to take the meeting.”

“Alex, she can’t do that and you know it,” Kara said, “We need to stall and try to find Lena.”

“How are we gonna find her?” Alex said, “They know all your strengths and Brainy can’t track the car.”

“Brainy and J’onn both have abilities they don’t know about,” Kara said, “We can do this. We need to figure it out. We have to save Lena.”

Alex let out a small sob and Kara immediately pulled her in closely.

“I can’t lose her, Kara,” Alex cried softly, “I love her.”

“We won’t lose her, Alex,” Kara said, her voice determined, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rescue attempt and President Marsdin makes a big decision


	16. Trying to save Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group forms a plan to get Lena back

Alex quickly regained her composure and walked out to the DEO hub.  Brainy was waiting for directions with J’onn who had flown to the scene as soon as Kara texted him.

 

“Kara, get the president on the phone,” Alex said, “She answers your calls the quickest.”

 

Just a few moments later President Marsdin appeared on the screen.  Alex quickly explained the situation and the request for a meeting.

 

“Director Danvers, you know I can’t negotiate with these people on their terms,” President Marsdin said.

 

“I expected you’d say that,” Alex answered, “But I wanted to keep you informed.  I don’t know what they’ll do next or if they’ll make their demands public.”

 

“I need to stay in the loop,” the President answered, “I’m going to get one of my people to the DEO.  Have you formulated a plan?”

 

“We’re working on it,” Alex said.

 

“Ok, I’ll have someone with credentials arrive shortly,” the President answered.

 

“Thank you, Madam President,” Alex said, and the video clicked off.

 

“We have to find a way to get to Lena,” Alex said, “Supergirl’s vision and auditory powers are known to the Luthors and to Cadmus so that’s not going to work.  Any ideas?”

 

“What about trying to find her through her thoughts?” Kara asked, “Can’t both of you read minds?”

 

“That’s not how it works,” J’onn answered, “I can’t just fly around and try to listen to thoughts.   Imagine every thought in National City in your head at once.  I can’t differentiate one mind like that.”

 

“I am a digital life form,” Brainy said, and he looked around the group.

 

“How can that help us?” Alex asked, waving at Brainy to continue.

 

“I can enter the digital stream that the kidnappers used to send us the message and travel to its location,” Brainy said, “When I find Lena there I can contact you to come help rescue her.”

 

“That’s a great idea,” Kara said.

 

“Except that we don’t know that they’re holding her at the same place they are sending messages,” Alex answered, “We won’t get more than one chance at this.”

 

“How about we tell Mercy we need proof of life before the President will agree to the meeting,” J’onn suggested, “They can either get Lena on the phone or send a picture and Brainy can trace that communication.”

 

“That might work,” Alex said, “Brainy, how long does it take for you to travel digitally?”

 

“It’s nearly instantaneous, Director Danvers,” Brainy answered.

 

“But how is Brainy going to know where he is when he gets to Lena?” Kara asked, “He might be inside a building.”

 

“I can’t travel digitally with your 2018 comms but imagine me as a living digital signal,” Brainy said, bringing up a map screen with a blue blinking dot, “That’s me.  Just look on the map where I land and go there.”

 

“Kara and I will both travel immediately to your location,” J’onn said, then he paused and looked at Alex, “I’m sorry, Director, this is your call.”

 

“Let’s get our top team together and waiting to go,” Alex directed one of her agents, “J’onn and Supergirl will go first but we’ll be backing them up.  You two get to our location and wait for directions from me before you go in.”

 

“Let’s see if we can get Mercy to give us what we need,” Kara said to Alex.

 

The two women walked back toward the DEO holding area.  Alex looked to Kara and took a deep breath before walking in.  Kara nodded and they both strode through the door.

 

“We’ve talked to the President,” Alex said to Mercy, “She won’t even consider the meeting without some proof of life from Lena Luthor.”

 

Mercy looked back and forth between the two women and grinned.

 

“Do you think I’m stupid enough to use one of your DEO phones?” Mercy asked, “I’m sure you have some tracking software on those.”

 

“Do you have a better suggestion?” Supergirl asked, “Your people already sent us one message we can’t track or we would have done it already.”

 

“Do you have the phone I had on me when I got here?” Mercy asked, “Or is it already in a thousand pieces in a lab somewhere?”

 

“We have your phone,” Alex asked, “You can use it.”   Alex opened the door and asked one of her agents to collect the bag holding Mercy’s belongings.

 

“What sort of proof do you need?” Mercy asked.

 

“They seem to already have a line to us,” Alex said, “Have them send a video of Lena.”

 

Mercy picked up the phone and put her thumb onto it to open.  She followed that with a second security layer and entered a code.  She pushed the call button and spoke shortly with the person on the other end.

 

“I can’t stay on long,” Mercy said, “Send a quick video here of Lena in five minutes.  They need proof of life.  Keep it short.”  She hung up the phone and Alex immediately grabbed it.

 

“So, she’s going to talk to us?” Mercy asked.

 

“We’ll see,” Supergirl answered.

 

“Just a bit more incentive if you need it,” Mercy added, “Tell President Marsdin we know who she really is.”

 

Kara looked like she was going to respond but Alex immediately pulled her from the room.  Kara slammed the door and they started walking toward the hub.

 

“Kara, keep your mind on getting Lena back,” Alex said, “We’ll deal with that threat later.”

 

They walked into the hub of the DEO and waited.  Alex was tapping her hand on the console and trying her best to regulate her breathing.  J’onn walked over and gave her a sympathetic glance. 

 

“I’m going to get her back for you,” J’onn said, “It’s clear to me how much you mean to one another, Alex.”

 

“Thank you, J’onn,” Alex said sincerely just as the video screen lit up.

 

Lena was sitting in a chair, her hands tied behind her and her ankles tied together.  She looked up into the camera.

 

“Tell them you’re fine,” a deep voice instructed.

 

“Go fuck yourself,” Lena answered and suddenly a hand reached out and smacked Lena across her jaw.  Alex gasped at the DEO and Brainy sprung into action.  He disappeared into the console and they watched as the blue dot appeared at a warehouse near the river.  The video disconnected and Kara and J’onn looked at Alex.

 

“Go,” Alex said, and the two flew from the balcony.  Alex instructed her lead agent and the DEO group jumped into their armored cars and headed toward the river.

 

“Eyes on the warehouse,” Kara said over her comms, “There’s only one dark room.  They must all be in there and it’s not very big.”

 

“Permission to go in, Director,” J’onn asked, “Brainy can reveal himself when we get in there.  Supergirl can grab Lena and Brainy and I will deal with the rest until backup gets here.”

 

“Go in,” Alex said.

 

J’onn blasted through the roof and Supergirl flew in right behind him.  She quickly spotted Lena and enveloped her and the chair she was attached to in her cape.  She leapt back up into the sky as she heard J’onn and Brainy shouting directions to one another.  Kara could hear sirens approaching in the distance as she set down a couple of blocks away and untied Lena.  She could see a small stream of blood from Lena’s lip where she had been slapped but otherwise she seemed unharmed.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked and Lena nodded.  Kara pulled Lena back into her arms and flew her back to the DEO.  On the way she told Alex over comms that Lena was unhurt but that they would meet in the medbay.  As soon as she landed she walked quickly with Lena still in her arms.  When she walked in Alex was waiting with tears in her eyes.  As soon as Kara let Lena down Alex pulled her into her body.

 

“Um, I’m going back,” Kara said and Alex waved at her to go.  Alex pulled Lena in even more tightly and they both clung to each other for a few moments.  Alex pulled back and looked at Lena’s lip.

 

“Come sit, let’s clean you up and get some ice on that,” Alex said softly.  Lena sat down and let Alex dab at her lip softly.  She watched Alex as she gently tended to her wound.  As soon as she was done cleaning it she turned to get the ice but Lena grabbed her hand.

 

“I’m sorry, Alex,” Lena said, softly.

 

“Oh babe, what could you possibly be apologizing for?” Alex asked.

 

“I should have never left without security,” Lena said, “Then I tried to get away but they grabbed a kid…”

 

“We saw it on video,” Alex said, interrupting Lena.  She gently pushed Lena’s hair behind her ear, “You did great, honey.  I’m sorry it took so long to get to you.”

 

Lena pulled Alex closer and tried to kiss her but her busted lip wouldn’t allow a real kiss.  Alex leaned forward a bit more and kissed Lena right below her ear.

 

“I love you, Lena,” Alex whispered, fighting back her bubbling emotions again, “I thought I lost you for a bit.  It was the worst bit of my life.”

 

“I knew you’d get to me,” Lena said, pulling up Alex’s chin so they were looking at each other, “I had faith in you, my love.”

 

Alex pulled Lena in tightly again and took a deep breath, “I have to go back to the hub.”

 

“Can I come along?” Lena said.

 

“Yep, I don’t want you out of my sight,” Alex answered.

 

They walked back into the bay just as Supergirl, J’onn and Brainy landed holding three men.  Alex directed agents to bring them back to the cells.

 

“Your team is working the scene,” J’onn said to Alex, “Lena, how are you feeling?”

 

“A little worse for the wear,” Lena said, “But I’ll be okay.”

 

“Alex, I think we need to call the President,” Kara said, “And I think we should do it in your office on the most secure line.”

 

“Lena, are you okay with Brainy and J’onn for a few minutes?” Alex asked softly.

 

“Of course,” Lena said, “Go do what you need to do.”

 

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Alex said to Kara, “Go to my office and wait for me.”

 

“Where are you going, Alex?” Kara asked.

 

“Just do what I said,” Alex snarled and Kara raised her hands in a surrender gesture and headed toward the office.

 

Alex walked into the room where Mercy was still shackled.

 

“So, is the President ready now?” Mercy asked, smirking.

 

“We’ve got Lena Luthor and your men,” Alex answered, “As it turns out they weren’t quite as gentle as you promised.  I seem to remember something about ‘whatever happens to you happens to her,’ right?”

 

Mercy shifted in her chair, looking as if she was trying to figure out if Alex was bluffing or not.  Alex stepped toward Mercy and backhanded her across her face with all of her strength.  Mercy let out a cry.

 

“You shouldn’t have lunged at me like that,” Alex said sarcastically.

 

“You lying bitch!” Mercy screamed as Alex turned and walked out of the room.  She strode to her office and walked in and closed the door behind her.

 

“I heard that,” Kara said.

 

“Don’t you dare judge me right now,” Alex said, glaring at Kara.

 

“I wasn’t going to judge you, Alex,” Kara said, “I was going to tell you that if you need a witness, I saw the whole thing.  She shouldn’t have lunged at you like that.”

 

Alex looked at Kara and took a deep breath and nodded.  Kara hit the speaker on the phone and dialed the direct number she had for the President.  As soon as she had the President on the line she told her that the conversation needed to remain private.  She heard some directions on the other end of the line before the President came on again.

 

“What’s happening, ladies?” the President asked.

 

“We have Lena Luthor back, with no injuries,” Supergirl answered.

 

“That’s great news,” President Marsdin said, “but I don’t think you requested such security to tell me that.”

 

“President Marsdin, when we interrogated Mercy Graves again she made a threat,” Alex said, “She said to tell you that they know who you really are.”

 

There was a pause on the line before the President replied, “How did you respond?”

 

“We didn’t respond,” Alex answered, “We left the room.  The only contact we’ve had since is after we got Lena back.  I went in to talk to her further but she lunged at me.  I was able to subdue her pretty easily.  She’s still in her cell now.”

 

“Keep her there,” the President answered, “I’m going to have the FBI pick her up on kidnapping charges.  We’ll take it from there.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex answered.

 

They hung up the phone and Kara looked at Alex confused, “She took that well.”

 

“Maybe she already has a plan in place for this,” Alex said, “I’m glad to have them out of here.  If I have to see Mercy Graves again I’m going to kill her.”

 

“Maybe you should take Lena home,” Kara said, rubbing Alex’s arm softly. 

 

“I’ll finish up giving directions to the agents then I’ll go,” Alex said.

 

**********************

 

A couple of hours later Alex and Lena walked into Alex’s apartment.  Lena’s lip and face had swollen a bit and the bruising was beginning to darken. 

 

“You wanna jump in the shower and we can get comfortable,” Alex asked, gently pulling Lena toward the bathroom.  Lena nodded.  When they got in Alex immediately grabbed the body wash and a soft washrag and gently rubbed Lena’s back.  She washed Lena’s body then moved to her hair, running her hands through then massaging her neck.  When she was done with Lena she washed herself quickly and they both dried off and pulled on some sweats and t-shirts.

 

“Are you hungry?” Alex asked softly.  

 

“Not really,” Lena said, “I’m exhausted.”

 

“Then come here,” Alex said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the bed.  Lena laid down and Alex turned off all of the lights and climbed into bed with her.

 

Lena immediately slid over and snuggled into Alex’s body.  She let out a squeak as she tried to rest her face on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“Hold on, babe,” Alex said, sliding out of bed and getting back in on the other side.  “Let’s switch so you’re more comfortable.”  Lena cuddled up to Alex and was able to lay on her chest with the side of her face that was not injured.  Alex stroked Lena’s hair.

 

“I wish I could kiss you,” Lena sighed.

 

“I’m so thankful to have you here in my arms right now, Lena,” Alex said, “We can catch up on kisses another time.”

 

“Alex, I love you,” Lena said softly, “All I could think of the whole time they had me was that I finally found you and I wasn’t going to have a chance to be with you.”

 

Alex intertwined her fingers with Lena’s and kissed her softly on her forehead.

 

“I love you too, Lena,” Alex said, “And now we have our chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The President makes an announcement. Red Daughter shows up.


	17. Press Conferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl and Lena meet the press, so does President Marsdin

Supergirl and Lena stepped up together onto the dais in the L-Corp press room.  The room was full of reporters waiting to hear their prepared statements.  Lena and Kara had worked all morning with the public relations teams of the DEO and of L-Corp to form their statements and to prepare for questions.  Alex was there the whole time they prepared, partially because she felt her job demanded it but also because she wanted to support the two women she loved more than anything.  They approached the podium together and Lena stepped directly to the microphone.  There were a few murmurs from the crowd as Lena got closer to the press.  Her injuries were apparent on her face.  He lip was clearly cut and swollen and the side of her face was bruised badly.  No amount of makeup would have covered it but Lena hadn’t really tried.   She wanted the world to see.

“Good morning, everyone,” Lena started, “Supergirl and I both have prepared statements then we will take your questions.  You all have already reported about my kidnapping and subsequent rescue but I have yet to comment.  That is why I am here today.  I want you to know that I am fine, despite the fact that my face may not reflect it.  Luckily, these are my only injuries.  I was abducted on a public street in National City in broad daylight.  When I tried to get away my captors grabbed a teenaged girl from her bicycle and threatened her life if I didn’t go with them.  Their intention was to use me as bait to arrange meetings with government officials in order to promote their anti-alien beliefs.  They intended to kill me, a very public pro-alien figure, if they didn’t get their way.  I was saved, just as I have been saved before, by an alien working hand in hand with humans.”

Lena paused and took a sip of water.  Supergirl put a supporting hand on her shoulder and she spoke again.

“There are groups in our city parading around as “Human First” organizations.  I am asking our citizens not to be fooled by their rhetoric.  When they say “Humans First” what they really mean is “Anti-Alien.”  I wasn’t kidnapped by aliens.  I was kidnapped by humans – humans who are full of hate.  You all know my family history.  My brother and my mother have both been a part of this awful, hate-filled movement.  I stand here before you today – a Luthor next to a Super.  Supergirl is the epitome of all that is good in all of us – human or alien.  Aliens are no different than us – we have witnessed the evil in some of them but we have also seen their heroism.  Just like us humans.  I am proud to call Supergirl my friend, as I am with many other aliens.  National City, I hope that we can work together – human and alien – to bring peace for our future.”

Lena stepped back from the podium to applause from the gathered press and other guests.  Supergirl stepped up to the microphone.

 

“This is the first press conference I’ve ever done and I’m a little nervous,” she started, smiling at the press.  There was a smattering of laughter and encouraging applause.  “I prefer to let my actions speak for themselves but I felt like things have gotten so bad that I needed to use my voice.  Since I came to earth I have always tried to fit in, I have tried to be human – but the truth is that I’m not.  I’m an alien and I am reminded of that over and over again.  What I want the world to know is this – I may not have been born here but I love this planet and all of the people on it.  I have risked my life to save humans and I will do it again if called upon.  Why? Because I have been loved by you – by humans.  My family and my friends treat me just as they would any other person, with kindness and with love.  Earth is my home.”

Supergirl was interrupted by loud applause by the group.  She waited until the clapping died down before she finished.

“That said, I make this promise – to aliens and to humans alike – if you hurt innocents, if you hurt my family you will deal with me.  That is a promise.”

Supergirl stepped back from the podium and reporters started shouting questions.  Lena stepped back up and immediately called on Nia Nal. 

Nia stood, “Ms. Luthor, how did you and Supergirl meet and what is your relationship to one another?”

“We met because she saved me – more than once,” Lena started, “Unfortunately, this isn’t the first time that my name and public persona has put me in a precarious situation.  As different threats became more evident in our city, Supergirl and I realized that some L-Corp technology might be beneficial in her attempts to keep us all safe.  We began a working relationship that eventually became a friendship as well.”  Lena pointed to another reporter.

“Jason Smith, NC Post, this question is for Supergirl,” he started and she approached the microphone, “We have all seen video of an alien who looks just like you working with the Russian government.  We have all heard unsubstantiated reports that you and Superman fought with her and that she injured you.  What are your comments on who this alien is and what happened between you?”

“Well, Jason, as for who she is, you probably know more than me,” Supergirl began, “I don’t know how she got to earth or when she got here.  She does look like me and she seems to have similar powers so I can only assume she is an alien and is probably a Kryptonian.  Beyond that, I don’t know anything for sure.  As for the unsubstantiated reports – they are false.  Superman makes his home in Metropolis.  I make mine here.  As much as we would like to protect the entire world we just can’t do it.  We don’t have that much power.  We did travel to Russia together upon hearing that she was involved with the Russians to try to ensure that she was not being used as a weapon of their government.  We attempted to confront her but unfortunately we were not able to have any discussions with her.  She did not injure me, or anyone else that I know of.  Superman and I came back to the United States together and, as you can see, I am fine.  I do intend to try to make contact with her again at some point, however it is probably in the best interests of our country and our relationship with Russia that I do so through diplomatic channels.”

The rest of the press conference went on smoothly with Lena and Supergirl repeating the same mantra to most of the questions – humans and aliens need to work together.  When it ended they made their way back to the DEO and met with the team in the conference room.  Alex immediately congratulated them both.  They felt relieved that the press was reporting positively on their statements and their answers.

“I’m waiting to hear from the President’s people and the FBI with any further information about the kidnapping,” Alex said, “But for now the ball is in their court.  We currently have no significant alien threats in the city.  We have agents working to keep tabs on the Children of Liberty group.  Clearly, Lena can no longer be a part of that team.  For now, let’s hope we get a few days of peace around here.”

The group broke up and Lena said a quick goodbye to Alex before heading back with Brainy to work on more experiments with the Harun-El.  Kara headed back to work at CatCo to meet with Nia to write an in-depth story about the kidnapping.  She told Nia that she had arranged a private interview with Supergirl for immediately after the press conference. 

The next couple of days did bring some peace to the group.  Lena continued recovering from her injuries.  She and Alex met every day at the end of work and she stayed at Alex’s place every night.  Kara was able to get a lot done at CatCo as things were calm in the city.  It wasn’t until Friday morning when they were all at the DEO when things got crazy again.

**************************

“The president has an announcement at 10:00,” Alex said as they all began their weekly meeting in the conference room, “Anyone know anything?”  They all shook their heads and waited a few minutes with the television on until President Marsdin appeared.

“Americans, I come before you today with a solemn heart,” she began.  Alex and Kara looked at each other with their eyes wide, afraid of what would come next.

“First, let me say this.  I love our country.  I am an American and I have always done my best to protect our country and to make it the greatest place on Earth – for all of its citizens.  But, my fellow Americans, I have not been honest with you,” the President said, looking directly into the camera, “Our Constitution states that the President of the United States must be a natural born citizen.  I am not a natural born citizen of the United States. While I have lived here nearly all of my life I have covered up who I truly am.  I cannot do it any longer. I am an alien, from the planet Durla.”

There was an audible gasp from the press corps assembled at the White House.  People began shouting out questions.  President Marsdin remained at the podium and raised her hands to ask for quiet.

“Today I am submitting my letter of resignation to Vice President Baker.  I believe this is in the best interest of our country,” the President continued.  “I can assure you that until this morning Vice President Baker had absolutely no idea at all about my heritage.  He was as shocked as you all are now.  There are consequences to face and I will face them.  I know that many of you will not believe what I say next but I assure you it is true – I love the United States of America.  I am an American.  I have always tried to do the best for our country.  Thank you.”

The President left the press room without answering any questions.  Alex slumped down in her chair at the DEO.  Lena’s mouth was agape.  Kara rubbed her forehead.

“Did you guys know?” Lena finally asked.

“Yes,” Alex answered, “Kara wasn’t able to get to her when Rhea took down Air Force One because she was rescuing Cat Grant.  She thought the President was dead until she hopped out from under the wreckage unharmed.”

“Well, she fooled me,” Lena said, “I guess everyone fools me though.”  Kara cringed but Lena looked at her and shrugged her shoulders and smiled softly.

“What happens now?” Kara asked Alex.

“I don’t know, this is clearly unprecedented,” Alex said, “I guess the Vice President gets sworn in and we go from there.  I’m sure there will be charges brought against Olivia Marsdin.”

“Baker will probably pardon her if any charges are brought,” Lena said, “I imagine the only reason she admitted anything is because she was going to be outed anyway.  The anti-alien groups are going to have a field day.  She hasn’t done anything as President that’s illegal but she did champion the Alien Amnesty Act and that’s going to look awful for her and for the Democratic Party.  Cat must be having anxiety attacks right now.”

“Well this is a fucking mess,” Alex said, “But it’s above my pay grade.  All we can do is await word from the White House.  Let’s just go back to work.”

The news channels had a field day reporting the rest of the day.  Kara stayed at CatCo all day doing interviews with local politicians and citizens and reporting the reactions.  The whole country was focused on the scandal.  Alex spent the day assuring DEO agents that their jobs were safe and that the DEO would move forward just as always.  Internally, she had no idea if that was true.  Alex was thrilled when the end of the day came and she was able to head back to her apartment.  When she got home she found Lena, already changed into comfy clothes, makeup removed and hair up in a ponytail, lounging on the couch.

“Wow, I didn’t think I’d find you here yet,” Alex said, kicking off her boots and plopping down next to Lena, “This is by far the best thing that’s happened today.”

“My mouth feels much better,” Lena said, raising her eyebrow.  Alex laughed then leaned forward for a kiss.   When she pulled back Lena chased her forward and pushed her down underneath her on the couch.  She leaned in and whispered into Alex’s ear, “All this cuddling has been great but I’m ready for a bit more.”

A few minutes later Alex was clenching the sofa cushions and screaming out Lena’s name.  Lena was relentless and after her third orgasm Alex had to reach down and pull her up from between her legs.  Lena settled atop Alex and smirked at her.  Alex laughed heartily.

“Good lord, Lena,” Alex said, “I really wasn’t expecting to come home to that.”

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Lena said.

“Oh, it’s way better than good,” Alex answered, then her stomach growled loudly and Lena giggled.

“Sorry, haven’t eaten all day,” Alex said.

“Well, other than just now I hadn’t either,” Lena said.

“Oh my God, you’re an idiot,” Alex said laughing loudly, “Order us some food while I get some clothes on please.”

Lena giggled as she grabbed her cell phone and ordered them dinner.  The food came quickly and they sat down to dinner.  After eating and drinking a couple of glasses of wine they made their way back to the couch.

“What are we doing, Alex?” Lena asked.

“I thought we might watch a movie,” Alex answered.

“That’s not what I mean,” Lena said, taking the remote from Alex and putting it down on the table.  “I mean you and me, what is this?”

“I thought we were doing fine,” Alex said, “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, darling,” Lena answered, “It’s just that I’m not showing up here every night for my protection any more.  I have security for that.  I feel like we both keep assuming that I’ll come here every night but I have a place of my own.  I’m just not sure what we’re doing.”

Alex took a moment to think and took a deep breath before answering, “I want you here.  I’m not going to lie, Lena – part of it is that I want you to be safe – but mostly it’s because I want to be with you.  I want to leave work and know that I’m coming home to you – every day.”

“It’s only been a few days since the kidnapping, Alex,” Lena said, “And I think I may still be too emotional to make any long term decisions just yet –I just wanted to be sure I wasn’t overstaying my welcome.”

Alex pulled Lena close to her and kissed her softly, “I love you, Lena.  I want you here, but I don’t want to put any pressure on you.  Take your time to think about what you want, but I want to be perfectly clear – you are welcome here, every night, all the time, when you’re ready.”

Lena cuddled into Alex and held her tightly.  She could feel tears building in her eyes.  She never thought she would love anyone the way she loved the woman in her arms.  Just as she was building the courage to tell Alex that she was ready Alex’s phone rang with the DEO emergency tone.

“Shit, Red Daughter just landed on the DEO balcony,” Alex said, “I have to go.  Stay here, don’t leave.”  Alex jumped up from the couch and ran to change.  Supergirl came through the apartment door moments later just as Alex was finished dressing.

“Be safe,” Lena called out to both of them as Kara grabbed Alex in her arms and they flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Red Daughter


End file.
